Twin Foxes
by HeavensHellRazor
Summary: The universe is infinite and so are the worlds within it. On one of these Yondaime Hokage and the Bloody Habanero didnt have just one son, but two. What will this world be like with the addition of a brother? What good and what evil will stand against them? What will the changes made be like. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the prologue of my first fanfic! Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed! **

**Flamers and Trolls are not! **

**On to legal things...**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. IF YOU THINK I DO PLEASE TELL ME, I HAVE A STATUE IN NEW YORK YOU MIGHT WANT TO BUY!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**October, 1637**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

It has been 1500 years since the Rikudo Sennin discovered Chakra and shared his knowledge with the world. 110 years since the founding of the first Shinobi Village, Konohagakure no Sato. 17 years since the fall of the Uzumaki stronghold, Uzushiogakure no Sato, and the journey of her last surviving soul to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. 16 years since she took her place as the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 4 years since the last Namikaze and the Last Uzumaki were married and 9 months since they were told she was with child. Here is where our story begins…

* * *

On top of the Hokage Monument, a spiral appeared in the air. After a few seconds a tall form in a black hooded cloak with a black and white mask appeared. As he gazed at the sleeping Leaf Village. He sneered behind his mask. "Konohagakure no Sato, you have been judged for the suffering of those you have abandoned, and found guilty. Your sentence...is death." As he turned from the cliffs edge he reached into the folds of his cloak and withdrew a tattered Hitai-ate, _'This is for you Rin…'_

* * *

In a small cave outside Konoha, a group of people stood around a hospital bed looking down at a woman holding two small bundles in her arms. Kushina Uzumaki held her sons and smiled at her husband laid out on the floor with a happily glazed smile on his face. "I guess I should have told him that it was going to be twins but I wanted to see his face!"

Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin was bent over holding her stomach laughing. "Oh KAMI that was amazing! As soon as Biwako handed me the first one and told you to get ready and push for the second he folded like a puppet with no strings! I am so glad you didn't tell him!"

Jiraiya leaned over and shook Minato's shoulder slowly rousing him. "Come on kid, wake up and look at your boys." Minato shook his head to clear it.

"I'm not sure my heart can take that kind of shock, I thought for sure I'd be taking the hat back if you didn't wake up soon." Chuckled Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, as he put his arm around his wife Biwako. "And no amount of laughter is worth that much paperwork." As he held his second born Minato smiled. "You know Sarutobi, the secret to the paperwork is..."

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Dust and stone shrapnel filled the air as blurry figure swept through the room stabbing out at Hiruzen, who was pushed back by his wife, taking the Kunai meant for him. As the dust settles the figure reappeared holding the blankets containing the first born, he slapped explosive tags to it and formed a one handed seal.

"Yondaime! You have two choices. Give me the woman or I kill him."

Tsunade and Jiraiya moved to stand by Minato and Kushina. The blonde Hokage handed his second son to Tsunade. "Get him to the hospital now. Jiraiya you take the Sarutobi's with you." They both Shunshined from the room with their respective cargo. Kushina gripped his hand as she looked into her husband's eyes and nodded. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt him."

"Very well, the deal is struck."

The masked intruder flipped the precious bundle to Minato who caught it and _**Hraishined**_ directly to the hospital. Kushina slowly got up from the bed. "Move Woman!" Barked the faceless assailant. Suddenly golden chains shot from the woman's back pinning him in place. "Ahhh Kushina, I knew exactly how this was going to play out from the moment you looked at him. You may have excellent teamwork but Golden Boy isn't here to save you now..."

At the hospital Minato arrived in a swirl of golden light. Tsunade took the crying baby from him and put him next to his brother. Minato looked over at where Jiraiya and Hiruzen in his black and silver battle armor kneeled next to a blanket covered form. Both of them stood and faced the Yondaime. Hiruzen spoke in a voice that seemed to freeze the very air it travelled through. "Do not stand in my way, I am going to make that bastard regret the day his mother gave birth to him."

As they started for the door an oppressive chakra and Killing Intent bore down on them. Minato stared out as a great red cloud of chakra slowly took shape. He immediately located the _**Hraishin**_ tag his wife had on her wedding ring, grabbed the other two and flashed to her. The end of the jump saw them deposited at a small pond. Kushina lay in a giant seal array as the Kyuubi and it's new master were quickly pulled into his mask. The aged Hokage and his student set off after them while Minato prayed to all the gods above and below he could get her to the hospital in time.

At the gates of Konoha the man reappeared and summoned the fox. The alarm sounded by the Sannin when they returned had not gone unheeded. ANBU, ROOT, Jonin and Chunin all leaped into the fray while Genin did their best to sheperd the civilians to safety. But for all the destructive power of an entire hidden village, against the might of the Nine Tails it was as if a child was throwing pebbles into the sea. Fire Jutsus did no damage. Water simply boiled away before it even got close. Wind and Lightning seemed to make it even angrier and the less said about the Earth Jutsu and explosive tags the better. The enraged fox swiped his tails taking out buildings and Shinobi with equal regard. Raising his paw he slammed it through another building crushing all those inside.

In a back alley of the village the Sandaime and Jiraiya were engaged in a war of atrrition with the masked renegade. For every hit they landed, 10 more flew right through him. But he seemed to be able to reach out and beat them around at will. The man suddenly looked up, "Finally come out to play..." as a yellow flash lit up the darkened road. Just as the rogue ninja was about to engulf the fourth Hokage in his teleportation Jutsu, the fourth grabbed the rogue shinobis chest and marked him with a _**Hraishin**_ tag. Applying chakra to the seal Minato launched the startled Shinobi into his old training ground. Minato spun back to the surprised duo,

"Hiruzen I've broken the link between that man and the Kyuubi! Get it outside town and stall it until I deal with this." He _**Hraishined**_ away after the rogue ninja. Sarutobi leapt to the top of the Hokage Tower to use his trump card. Biting his thumb he slammed his hands to the ground.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Monkey King Emma!**_

In a puff of smoke a monkey with long white hair held back from his head with a Leaf Hitai-ate and wearing a tiger skin vest and Shinobi pants stood before Hiruzen.

"**Hiruzen you call me to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune?! You never do anything half way do you?" **

At the wizened old shinobi's nod the monkey grinned.

**"Very well. **_**Henge: Adamantine Staff!"**_

In another puff of smoke the monkey king was replaced with a black bo staff with bronze end-caps. Hiruzen grabbed the end and extended the staff pushing the Kyuubi outside the gates of Konoha. The Kyuubi struggled to get back to the devastated village to continue the destruction, but the aged Sandaime and Jiraiya in his Toad Sage mode didn't give him the chance.

At his old training grounds a bruised and battered Minato pulled himself from the crater his _**Rasengan **_made in his fight with the rogue. Holding his ribs , he glared at the spot where the mysterious Shinobi had spiralled into his mask and escaped. Shrugging his shoulders to loosen them he located his wife's _**Hraishin**_ tag and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the story like it said at the top read and review, it's what keeps this thing driving forward. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty boys and girls here's the first actual chapter of my fanfic. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! **

**Flamers and people whose sole purpose in life is to tear others down are **_**NOT**_**. **

**Now for legal stuff...**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. IF YOU THINK I DO PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN SCHEDULE MY YACHT PURCHASE!**

* * *

**Ch.1-Growing Pains**

* * *

**October 10, 1637**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Leaf General Hospital**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze hurt. That's not a strong enough word. Every part of her body burned in agony. Yet in this sea of pain she had a rock to hold onto, the frantic beat of her husband's heart as he _**Hraishined**_ to the the hospital doors for the second time that night. She faintly heard him calling to a doctor to get Tsunade and take her to her son's room. She barely heard her old Sensei quickly examining her and prescribing different treatments for her wounds. It was a different story when she was laid in the bed next to her boys. The pain disappeared as she looked at the two small lives that she and Minato brought into this world not 2 hours ago. The dark haired bundle cried softly.

"Rest easy, I'm right here." She turned to her husband. "Be careful. I had him completely chained but he just...faded...right through it. After that I couldn't land a hit on him." She reached out and pulled Minato closer and whispered "He has the Sharingan. After he pulled the Kyuubi out of the seal he somehow controlled it. Don't underestimate him."

Her sudden surge of strength left her and she collapsed onto the bed. She gathered the two small bundles into her arms and turned to look him in the eye. "Come back to us." Minato nodded, and turned to open the door. As he started to close the door, he looked back over his shoulder at his family. "I always will." Reassured Kushina drew her son's closer and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Kushina awoke from her slumber to the screams of the wounded and dying. She pushed herself off the bed and grabbed the closest nurse. "What's happening?" The nurse was frantic and on the verge of hysteria. "The Kyuubi is loose in the village and it can't be stopped, were all going to die!" As the nurse ran off a familiar flash of light burst into view. "Minato what happened?! Did the bastard somehow get by?"

In breathless gasps the young Hokage recounted the fight, how he had been on the verge of beating the mystery man only to have him use some kind of teleportation Jutsu to escape, sucking his body into the hole in his mask. "After he left the Kyuubi went even more out of control, so far the casualty count is at almost four thousand dead and another twenty five hundred wounded. The only option we have left is to..." Minato's voice trailed off looking at his sons.

The youngest was blonde with sapphire eyes like his father, the elder had hair so dark it almost seemed to absorb the light. His eyes were dark green and they looked around the room in drowsy contentment. Seeing what he was looking at Kushina recoiled in horror. "No! I forbid it! I won't allow them to have that kind of burden placed on them. Seal it back into me instead."

Minato looked at her sadly. "You'd never survive it. Your chakra coils are almost destroyed, and if you died then that would leave us back at square one." Tears welled up in the new mothers eyes. "Minato, we had to hide that I was a Jinchurikki from the village to keep me from being mistreated, and that was before all of this! What kind of life will they have?" Holding his wife to his chest as she sobbed in fear and pain, he kissed her hair and inhaled the scent that was uniquely hers, Strawberries and vanilla. "We will be there to protect them and we wouldn't have to tell anyone about it." Kushina's sobs slowly subsided, and she looked at her husband with a determined gleam in her eye. Minato chuckled "There's my little Habanero." Kushina smacked him on the chest and drew herself up and shook off her fear, "Damn straight. Now let's kick that furball's ass." They walked over to the bed and gathered up the sleeping babies. Kushina grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the two small forms sleeping in the cradle next to the desk in his office. His mind returned to the scene where he found them six days ago.

******_**Flashback no Jutsu**_******

Hiruzen gazed in bitter anguish at the small stone altar before him. On it were two pitifully crying bundles covered in blood. Next to the stone on the ground lay the bodies of the Yondaime and his wife.

He cursed Heaven and Hell in equal measure at the injustice, the horrific failure of the cosmos, that his successor had to die. But he was unable to do a thing until this confounded barrier dispelled. The same impenetrable wall that had sprung up around the Kyuubi after Kushina's Chakra Chains had bound it. The same one that prevented him from intercepting the claw that the near helpless Kyuubi had thrust towards the newborn twins. The same claw that both Minato and Kushina had jumped in front of to protect their children. The same claw that impaled them as they spoke their final words to their children.

Right before Minato cast the the _**Shiki Fujin**_, sold his soul to break the Kyuubi in half, and sealed it into his sons.

As the barrier came down Hiruzen rushed to the two still and silent forms. Kushina was barely alive and fading fast. "Jiji, take care of them, please swear to me they will be safe!" "On my life I swear it!" Kushina smiled. "Good. Minato wanted them to be seen as heroes...we decided to name...the little...one who...looks like...Minato...Naruto, our little...maelstrom." Hiruzen smiled "And the other?" Kushina eyes flickered. "We were going...to...name him...Tenzin." The young mother struggled for breath and slipped away. Hiruzen bowed his head and prayed for two more young people taken before their time.

He brought the infants to the hospital where he broke the news to Tsunade and Jiraiya, who collapsed in grief at the passing of the young couple they had held in their hearts as their own children. Tsunade left with the twins headed for the nursery closely followed by Jiraiya. Sarutobi turned and walked to the Village Council chambers to give his report on the deaths of Minato and Kushina, and the status of two new Jinchurikki.

* * *

It's been a full week since the catastrophe had decimated the village. Seven days since the deaths of Biwako, Minato, Kushina and nearly six thousand Shinobi and civilians. Nearly a thousand more from both sides were in the hospitals and medical centers and the numbers of dead and wounded were climbing as more people were pulled from the rubble.

The night that he made his report to the Council, he should have taken the children with him to the Sarutobi Compound. But in his grief and anguish he merely assigned bodyguards for them.

That was the last time he did so.

The guards turned out to be two Shinobi who had lost family members in the attack. After being told by an anonymous council member that the two boys contained the Kyuubi, they decided to exact vengeance for their loved ones.

The next day the two children were in the hospital badly injured. Naruto had 3 slashes on each cheek, the wounds "disinfected" with salt and cauterized with a heated Kunai. Tenzin had the Kanji for murderer cut into his chest, with the same treatment of the wound as his brother. Tsunade and Jiraiya hunted down the ninja responsible for the injuries and after beating confessions out of them, killed the guilty Chunin in the street. The Civilian Council seized the opportunity to get rid of two of the children's protectors, and ordered them to leave Konoha for a period of no less than 10 years or face execution.

"Sensei they can't do this! We were only protecting the boys! Kushina and Minato made us their god-parents so we can't leave!" Snarled Jiraiya.

With sad eyes the aged Hokage handed his students two scrolls.

"Effective Immediately, you are dissolved of all legal obligations that would not allow you to leave Konoha. As such legal guardianship of the children has been assumed by the Civilian Council. Since Jinchurikki are considered village assets the children have been settled in separate orphanages, there to remain until such time as they are able to fend for themselves."

Tsunade fell to her knees while Jiraiya stared at Hiruzen in shocked and horrified silence, his mouth opening and closing but no sound emerged. They had failed them. Completely failed the oaths sworn to the ones they saw as their children. Hiruzen looked at them from tear filled eyes. "The best I could do is hide their heritage so their parents enemies don't come looking. I tried to make it an SS-Class secret that they carry the Kyuubi, and forbid the council from revealing their burden. But less than an hour after I made this proclamation the word was out. I was able to make it so that no one else may be told of this or face execution."

Tsunade was the first to find her voice. "That won't help! If the words already out then by tomorrow every adult will know and they will keep their children as far from them as possible. They will grow up alone and hated! Mark my words Sensei, this will be a day we regret for the rest of our lives." The Sandaime looked at his students, his entire being one of utter remorse.

"Don't you think I know that! If I knew who the leak was I'd kill them myself! But between the time that Minato died and I took over, the Civilian Council and the Elder's Council stripped the powers of the Hokage to the bare minimum. They control the Hospitals, the Academy, they have almost complete autonomy in the civilian sector. This includes control over civilian businesses and institutions. They run the fucking orphanages the children have been placed in _**PERSONALLY**__! _Hell the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan heads volunteered to care for the Twins so they wouldn't be seperated, but Danzo, Koharu and Homura blocked it. They said that it would give one clan too much influence by raising them, and then vaguely insinuated that whatever clan got them would train the boys to be only loyal to them!"

By the end Sarutobi was yelling as tears rolled down his cheeks. "With that greedy prick Hiashi, I could believe it. But Tsume only wanted to care for the children. As much as you think you failed them, I'll have to watch as they suffer for something they have no control over..." Heads bowed in silent torment, all three prayed like mad that the future they saw for the two boys was completely wrong.

_****Flashback no Jutsu: Kai****_

* * *

**August 22, 1645**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Konoha Home for Orphans**

* * *

It was a cold, moonless night. A fact that the two hunched and shivering children were thankful for as they pawed through a dumpster beside the backdoor of a restaurant. Both were covered in dirt and filth. Sapphire blue and emerald green eyes peered over the side of the dumpster checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing nobody around both disappeared to continue the search for their next meal. After a few more minutes they managed to find a few pieces of bread and almost an entire rib that wasn't rotten and settled down to eat. As the boys started to eat they heard the doorknob start to rattle. They darted away from the alley as fast as they could, leaving no trace of their presence. The door opened and a boy in an apron and bus-boy uniform carried two trash bags out to the dumpster. After throwing them in he turned to go back inside. "It was nothing mom, maybe just a stray cat or something."

The twins rounded a corner in the red light district at full speed, headed for the small abandoned shack that could loosely be called home. They had found the place after Tenzin was reunited with his brother. As they ate their meager supper Naruto turned to Tenzin. "Why do they hate us?" Looking up at his little brother, he remembered all the times in the last three years they had all been beaten for merely being seen by an adult. How when they tried to escape the beatings only became worse. "I don't know." He shook his head sadly. "I don't know..." That night as he took his turn on watch, he remembered their first meeting almost 2 years ago…

_****Flashback no Jutsu****_

It was late at night and Tenzin was hungry, as he walked down an alley he heard muffled crying coming from a second story window. Thinking maybe someone was hurt he climbed up the tree next to the window and looked inside. He saw a small boy chained to the bed by his ankle. He jumped to the window sill and slipped into the room. "Hey what's going on? Why are you in here?" The boy lifted his head and looked at him with glassy eyes. "I live here." Tenzin was puzzled. He lived here? He had never seen anyone else treated like this, besides himself. He looked at the boy again and noticed the three thin scars on each cheek. "My names Tenzin, what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Tenzin's eyebrows hit his hair.

"My last name is Uzumaki to! Do you think were related?" Naruto looked no less surprised than the other boy. "Maybe, but if we're related wouldn't I be living with your family?" He said. Tenzin's face fell. He looked down at his feet as he picked at an errant thread on the rug. "I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents. I asked Sarutobi-jiji about it but he said that he didn't know either. He always got real sad when I asked so I stopped."

Naruto looked up in shock when Tenzin had said he asked Sarutobi-jiji about his parents. "Who's Sarutobi-jiji?" Tenzin looked up at the other boy with a happy smile. "He's the Hokage! He'd always come around every week. They'd let me out of my room and I'd get to go have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen with him. But yesterday the old grouch who runs the place hit me in the head and threw me out."

At the mention of the ramen stand Naruto started to drool but quickly shook his head to stop the visions of endless noodles. He focused back on the other boy with hope filled eyes. "He visits me too! He comes by every saturday morning. We go to Ichiraku's and then we go to the park and talk or he pushes me on the swings. That sucks about getting thrown out though."

The two children talked about their various outings and realized that the aged Hokage would spend the morning with Naruto and the Afternoon with Tenzin. After this realization they decided to go ask the Hokage about it. However during their talks about Ichiraku Tenzin noticed that Naruto's belly kept rumbling, so he asked if he was hungry. The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go raid the pantry, be right back!"

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as he could carry. Hurrying back to the room he didn't notice a door open down the hall.

Once the two boys had inhaled as much of the food as possible they started to get sleepy. When Tenzin asked why he was chained to the bed, the little blonde pouted, "I didn't do anything! I've been here for a really long time. The old lady said that as soon as I turn 7 next month she's gonna throw me outside. I haven't been outside before, except with the old man. The only time I get to be unhooked is when I get taken to the bathroom."

At this Tenzin frowned. '_At least I was just locked in my room…'_

"Most of the time they just unhook the chain from the bed. The mean old lady broke my foot yesterday when I asked to go to the bathroom." Tenzin looked worriedly over at the blonde. Naruto just waved him off. "It only hurt for a little bit, I heal really fast." Naruto raised his arm to his lips and bit himself. Blood poured down his arm as the other boy shot forward to stop the bleeding. However when he got there the blood had already clotted. Naruto looked up with wide grin. "It'll be completely gone in an hour. No scar, nothing."

Tenzin was shocked "That's just like mine." He frowned slightly "Did you say your birthday was next month?"Yeah, it's October 10th, why?" Naruto asked. "Thats my birthday to! How is this possible?" Naruto's eyebrows hit his hairline. "I don't know but we need to talk to Sarutobi-jiji about this."

Naruto nodded his head. Tenzin heard the door open. He quickly looked over and saw an old woman standing in the doorway holding a _**VERY **_big cleaver. Just as the woman struck down attempting to cut Naruto he pushed him back. The old woman missed her target but cut through the links of the chain holding the boy to the bed.

Tenzin saw her yank the blade out of the floor and pull it back to throw. He grabbed the shocked blondes arm and dashed for the window. He felt the cleaver pass by and heard it bury itself into the tree outside with a meaty **THUNK**. He threw his new friend off the window ledge and yelled "Grab the branches and let's get outta here!" The two shimmied down the trunk like squirrels and ran as fast as they could to the Hokage Tower.

Luckily they were able to catch the Sandaime before he left. He explained that they were twins and that he had kept them secret from each other because of the Village Council's civilian majority passing a law that nobody could tell them about each other. At their shocked exclamations that the council would do such a thing, Sarutobi remembered when his Sensei Hashirama Senju had made it, and what he had said to the Shinobi clans. "They are just as much a part of this village as we are, so why shouldn't they have a voice in how they are governed?" At the time Hiruzen had thought his teacher was the wisest of men. Now, he questioned the mans sanity in giving the civilians this kind of power in a Military Dictatorship.

Sarutobi took them to his clans compound that night. Joyful that he had been able to finally get around the thrice damned edict, if not exactly overjoyed about the circumstances that had led to it. The next day the Village Council agreed to allow the boys to share an apartment over the objections of the civilians. Unfortunately the only one they were allowed to give them was in the red light district. The building and apartment were so decrepit that even the cockroaches avoided certain areas. However they were grateful that it was all theirs. However, having a fixed address and no other tenants in the building, it was burned down within the week. The council wouldn't allow them to have another apartment saying they must have caused the fire. As they were wards of the Council and were currently civilians themselves, Hiruzen was unable to stop them from denying a new residence to the Twins. Thus began their life on the streets.

They grew up fast, they had to. Luckily other street kids took them under their wing. They learned how to pick pockets, locks and which drunks to roll for any spare cash. They learned to fight for what they had or what they could steal. After they were out of the "tender care" of the orphanage they were regularly chased by mobs. Especially during the Kyuubi Festivals annual "Fox Hunt". No matter where they hid they were always found.

During these times the twins found out how far their healing went. If it took longer than a few hours or the wound was cauterized multiple times, it would leave a scar. Their bones would automatically set themselves but took hours to heal. The worse the break the longer the time.

However it wasn't all bad. A year after their apartment was burned they found two fox kits whose parents had been killed by the villagers. They were able to feed them thanks to their more…_illegal_…activities. Naruto's kit, Akira, was normally colored for a fox except for a small white patch over her left eye. Tenzin had named his Kuro, since where most Foxes were red, his fur was coal black. Only the tips of his ears and tail were silver. The foxes became their best friends. When the boys would straggle back after a particularly bad beating, they were there with silent comfort as torn flesh and skin knitted itself back together. Curling up next to them while the sickening cracks as bones became whole once more echoed in the tiny shack. Doing their best to comfort the Twins whenever the nightmares came.

_****Flashback no Jutsu: Kai****_

* * *

**October 9, 1647**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Market Square**

* * *

It was a bright day out, no snow yet but the sky was that bright clear blue that cold weather brings. Naruto smiled reveling in the warmth of the jacket he had found behind a clothing shop this morning. It was mostly bright orange with blue on the shoulders and a white high collar. He never got cold or shivered but it was nice to be out of the wind.

He sniffed the air and found the scent of the lavender eyed girl that had been following him around for a few years. Tenzin said that she was okay so he let her follow him. He wondered why she did though. His thoughts wandered back a couple years ago to when he had knocked a bully out for trying to poke her in the eyes with the end of a burnt stick to "see if she was blind or not". Her Kekkei Genkai, as she explained it later, made her pupil the same color as the Iris. He had gotten roughed up pretty good but with his healing abilities he wouldn't be hurt for very long. However he gave better than he got, remembering the gurgling scream when the stick the larger boy had been poking the girl with had been slammed into the fork of his legs brought a satisfied smile to his face. She had thanked him for his help but her...Babysitter? Bodyguard? came up and hit him in the head with a chakra infused fist for "threatening the heiress". The paled eyes girl had reprimanded him and apologized. The man had simply hit Naruto again, exploding his right lung and sending him to the ground. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he heard her whisper an apology to him. Out of pain-blurred eyes he watched as she was dragged away sobbing.

He folded his hands behind his head as he remembered the silver haired boy wearing glasses, coming by a few hours later and offering to fix him up. He declined saying he'd be fine in a few minutes. When the older boy asked why, he gave his usual demonstration by biting himself and waiting for it to heal, and said that his brother was the same way. Little did he know he set in motion events that would shake their world to the foundation.

A little while later he made it to his destination, Ichiraku Ramen, Gods own food. As he sat down at his usual seat a smiling young woman walked up to the counter. "Hey Ayame, I'll have two Uzumaki specials! And another two with extra meat and vegetables to go for Tenzin!" Ayame smiled at him as she wrote down the order. "And I assume Kuro and Akira will be along soon to see what scraps we have left over?" Naruto's face lit up with his trademark foxy grin. "You know it!"

As his meal was set before him and he started to slurp up the noodly goodness a rock hit him in the head. The force of the blow almost knocked him out cold and caused him to drop his bowl to the ground. He looked down at the jagged rock, his shoulders slumped as he put a hand to the back of his head. _'Starting a little early this year, I better go tell him...' _He turned back to Ayame and Teuchi as they looked at him with sad eyes. His face automatically stretched into his trademark smile. "No worries I'm fine! I'd like to change my other special to go if you don't mind. I've gotta get my brother fed!" _'and warned...'_

Ayame nodded and turned back to the kitchen as Teuchi leaned across the counter with a worried smile. "It's always a treat to see you and your brothers especially the kits, why don't you come by our house tonight? All the ramen you can eat and the kits can have all the scraps they want!"

Naruto's smile evaporated like morning mist, "Thanks for the offer Teuchi-jiji, but that's not something we can do. The last time someone invited us over during the festival her house _accidentally_ burned down with her in it. You and Ayame-nee-chan are like family, and we don't want to put you in any danger. Don't worry we've got a good plan this year and if it doesn't work we heal fast any way."

Through all this Ayame listened from the other side of the shop. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to let her little brother see. She turned back to the counter with the takeout boxes. "Here you go! Now the scraps for Kuro and Akira are in the top box. Be careful, Okay?"

Naruto looked at her, his face set in hard lines as he understood the second meaning. "We always are, don't worry though we'll be fine." As he reached for his wallet, Teuchi held up his hand. "Don't bother this time, just bring those cute little kits by some time. Business always picks up with them around." Naruto nodded and gave them a true smile. Not his usual face splitting, Cheshire Cat, toothsome dazzler. But a true grin that conveyed a heartfelt gratitude no words could share. "Sure thing Teuchi-jiji!" And he walked away.

* * *

_**Tenzin**_

* * *

Tenzin leaned over a workbench with a block of wood clamped in a vise before him. He drew several marks on the wood and reached for a draw knife. Slowly following the guide marks the rough outline of a bow started to appear. He heard Tenten walk by with a wheelbarrow full of coal for the forge, merrily whistling. Naruto and Tenzin liked to work in the little shop since they both had a bit of a knack for weaponry, albeit in somewhat different areas.

His brother used his Ninjutsu for long range and double length dueling Kunai for throwing and close combat. Tenzin preferred a recurve bow for long range work and a short sword and dagger for close in fighting. He had made the bow himself from several different thin strips of ironwood, oak and maple. In between each of the layers was a strip of fiberglass. He had spent almost 2 months shaping the bow to perfection. It was short compared to most of the other bows, modeled after the mounted archers in an old history book he had found in a bin behind the library. But it was more than three times as powerful as any other bow that he had made.

His brother had made him the sword and dagger for his birthday since he wasn't able to use any Ninjutsu, a product of an unfortunate run in with a Hyuga two years ago. Asking to help an elderly woman carry her groceries led to the Tenketsu from his shoulders down being destroyed. Unluckily for him he was not able to get away before his chakra network was shut down and his healing became too slow to fix it. Unfortunately the damage became permanent. He could still channel chakra through his muscles and bones, but was unable to project it from his shoulders down. Close to 90% of Ninjutsu was out the window.

However, one of the few witnesses to the attack was his current employer, Shiro Higurashi. He had taken the boy to the hospital, followed closely by his brother, only to find that the staff had a rather full appointment schedule and couldn't help. After the third hospital he just took them home. His wife Mina was able to use some of her old medic-nin training to make sure he was physically fine.

However, her meager medical Jutsu knowledge couldn't restore the demolished chakra coils. After he was asleep, Naruto asked if there was any way he could repay the Higurashi's for their kindness. Shiro thought about waving him off, but the resolute look in his eye showed that to do so was not acceptable. His response was what gave the boys their current skills...

_****Flashback no Jutsu****_

"Well, I have been pretty swamped with orders lately. Mostly Kunai and Shuriken for ninja. Not difficult to do but the sheer volume is getting to me. How about you come by on Monday and we'll see what we can do."

Naruto agreed and showed up bright and early Monday, and as the old saying goes, took to it like a duck to water. It turns out he had a natural talent for metal working. Within a few days he was soloing on Kunai and Shuriken production, and thanks to Sarutobi-jiji teaching him and Tenzin how to make shadow clones after they had been left alone in his office and "accidentally" found an old scroll, he was able to get a massive amount of work done and learn even faster! However Hiruzen had told them the two drawback of the shadow clones.

1\. The stupidly high chakra cost per clone limited most ninja to maybe six to ten copies.

2\. The fact that the human mind can only be split so many times before it no longer functions. However, the amount did go up the longer you used the clone technique.

At this stage he could only create 10 clones, but Sarutobi told him that was incredible for one so young! After his accident Tenzin had trained hard under Sarutobi's guidance and had been able to create clones without seals. Though he was only able to make 8 so far.

After a few months working there Shiro had officially taken Naruto on as his apprentices alongside his daughter Tenten. When word got out he lost a lot of business. But what earned him the undying loyalty of both boys was that he didn't back down. He just kept on teaching them and never looked back. Once Sarutobi got wind of this however he made Higurashi Arms & Armor his clans personal weapons store, closely followed by the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara and Akamichi.

As the days progressed Naruto's knowledge grew by leaps and bounds. He and his clones worked tirelessly, gaining the equivalent of 80 hours of training when he dispelled them. Shiro was an excellent teacher as well. While Mina watched the store, he seemed to be everywhere at once. Correcting each of the clones and the originals technique, as well as his daughters, and explaining different methods. Naruto and his clones worked tirelessly, absorbing knowledge like a sponge. He would dispel them every couple hours and all they had learned would be absorbed. Then with the new knowledge he'd make 10 more and go back to work. Every day was the equivalent of 88 hours work in the forge. Multiplied by 5 days a week, 4 weeks to the month and in two months he had the equivalent knowledge of 3,520 hours in the shop. After 4 months he became a Journeyman Blacksmith and after 10 he was made a Master Armorer. As a graduation gift Shiro gave him a pair of bracers(1). They were made of two layers of thick leather on the top with a thinner leather bottom and thin sheet of chakra steel Chain-Mail riveted between them with three straps to adjust the fit.

Tenzin's talents however ran more to wood and leather-working. Luckily for him, Mina was an excellent Bowyer(2). She was tireless in her training and was thanking all the Kami's that she was able to pass on what she knew. After the first few lessons Tenzin was able to start work on his first bow. While not even close to perfect it was a valiant attempt and was serviceable. Mina was just as good a teacher as her husband. The progress was slower since the wood had to be aged for nearly two years before it was ready to be made into a bow, and she jealously guarded her stocks. However after 5 months she declared him ready to begin using clones.

After that Tenzin's training skyrocketed!

For another eight months he learned from her until she told him that she had nothing left to teach that time could not. She gave him the necklace that all bowyer's wore as a sign of having passed the apprenticeship. It was a small obsidian arrowhead hung from steel wire with black leather braided around it. The edges and back coated in silver with the Kanji for Bow inscribed inside a seal matrix that was attuned to his chakra. Once he put it on the seal activated and inside the dark stone a small cheery blue glow appeared.

"Tenzin you earned this. I know you'll do me proud." Mina said with a smile. She handed him a small scroll. "This is another mark of a Master. This contains a letter with my signature on it saying that you finished your apprenticeship. As well as instructions on how to make the seal on your necklace. It's got blood and summoning seals on it so only you can open it and you never lose it." Tenzin grabbed her in a hug as tears of joy cascaded down his cheeks. Mina hugged him back until he drew away and dried his eyes with an excited grin. " I'VE GOTTA TELL NARUTO!" He turned and ran off so fast he almost left an afterimage. Mina smiled and headed inside.

_****Flashback no Jutsu: Kai****_

He and his brother worked a few shifts in the shop every week after their respective graduations, but mostly focused on making weapons for themselves or Special Orders for the clans who supported the small shop. Recently a new distraction had come up, clearing out their new home. They had found it early that morning after being chased by a mob when they brought in some weapons to sell. They made their own and scavenged for materials in training ground 44 after the Chunin exams were finished. They salvaged mostly Kunai & Shuriken. But they also saw a few Katana, Tanto's and Kodachi laying around and they always searched for Jutsu scrolls and whatever else they could learn from, use or sell.

This time around, someone noticed a sword that had belonged to a friend of his who had died, he got pissy, and it devolved from there. Luckily for the twins they had been EXTREMELY drunk and had been able to escape into a cave. What they hadn't counted on was the cave having a door at the back behind a fallen stalagmite. When they tried the latch the door was unlocked.

"Bro I'm gonna say this right now, this is very very weird and I do NOT want whoever lives here to come back and catch us."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his brothers (at least in his eyes) over cautious advice. Gesturing at the ground and undisturbed dust he turned and looked at his brother over his shoulder.

"Don't be such a pussy. The dust hasn't been disturbed in years and judging from the same state in here, we're the first ones to enter in years. Besides what's the worst that could happen?!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes and followed his brother. "The owner reappears and drags us in front of the Council crying theft or just flat out kills us and says oops afterwards. Anything along those lines."

Naruto just shrugged and opened the door to the first room on the left. The scene that they found shocked them.

What the two boys saw inside was an image from the gates of hell itself. But when you've had someone disembowel you, dump salt in the empty cavity, put your intestines back in and then stitch the wound shut while you watch for the third time in two days...

Suffering becomes an objective experience.

In the room to the left lay the bodies of several people in various poses of tortured agony ranging in age from child to elderly. Their features had been obliterated by desiccation and decay. On wheeled dollies different instruments lay organized in rows. Senbon, pins and syringes were held in jars or still stood embedded in the victims. In tanks along the walls various organs, even a baby, were preserved in formaldehyde. Next to each table lay a logbook detailing the extent of the experiments. The coldly analytical prose showed the authors disdain for the suffering humanity that lay before him.

The boys moved to the room on the right. It was a massive library. On the left side of the room Jutsu scrolls were embedded in the wall with the end caps showing the names of the technique. They were sorted by element and rank. D rank at the bottom and...S, SS and _**SSS?! **_At the top. Along the back wall was a huge bookcase with a rolling ladder to get to the top of the shelves, nearly twelve feet off the ground. On the right side was a desk and several comfortable looking chairs. They moved back to the hall and saw another doorway and a set of stairs going up.

_**"**_Oi, Tenzin? We should check the last room before we head upstairs."

Nodding his agreement he adjusted his grip on his dagger, having drawn it as soon as they saw the bodies. The last room appeared dedicated to Fuuinjutsu. This was something Tenzin understood.

On one of their many dumpster diving excursions he found a beginners guide to sealing. Still in the plastic, untouched by the refuse it lay on. Taking it to their hovel he had read it, and read it again. He was hooked. It was like he was discovering a memory as he devoured every book he could find on the subject. Eventually he ran out of books and went to the Sandaime to see if he knew anything.

When he was asked by the boy about information in sealing, his heart was divided. On the one hand it soared at the thought that Minato and Kushina's mastery of Fuuinjutsu was carried to their children, but he felt fresh agony at the fond memories of the two young people he had watched grow and then die. He pulled the hat down over his eyes and reached into a drawer and handed Tenzin a small book titled "Fuuinjutsu - The Art & Language of Sealing". Tenzin opened the book and noticed the initials M.N had been written inside the cover. Shrugging he walked off to find somewhere quiet to read.

A large seal array was painted in the back left corner of the room and the right was taken up by a small bookcase and a desk with ink, pens and blank scrolls. The shelves were stuffed with books on Fuuinjutsu ranging from basic to highly advanced. Backtracking to the stairs they climbed to the top and found a kitchen separated from the dining room with a freestanding oak island. In the cabinets they found cooking utensils but no food. A stove and freezer yielded nothing as well. Off the kitchen was the living room. Several couches and chairs sat in a U facing a large T.V.

Cassette tapes next to it were in chronological order and the last was dated 5 years ago. The last two tapes were labelled Exam 33 & Experiment 626(3). They really didn't want to see what was on them. Off the living room were two doors both led to bare rooms with dual beds. None of which showed signs of ever being used. And like every room they had been in, dust was layered over everything.

"Hey Naruto? I think we hit the Jackpot! All this clearly abandoned, no one knows it's here! And I don't think the owner is coming back if it's who I think." Tenzin looked over joyed. Naruto was a little more skeptic. "How the hell do you know who used to live here? Is there a Property Of: tag I'm just not seeing?!" Tenzin slapped a hand to his head. "Oh boy...Brother mine, who was famous in Konoha for conducting human experiments that stopped around the same time as the last of those tapes?" Naruto's face assumed a ghostly pallor. "Orochimaru...Damn we need to tell the old man about this. Now!"

Tenzin nodded and turned to the seal matrix beside the door. "First we need to make sure we can get back in here. The lock seal on the door is fairly simple and since we're inside I can add us to the approved list." Tenzin got to work. Naruto created a Shadow Clone to watch over his brother and set off. "And don't forget to bring body bags!" Tenzin yelled after him.

Needless to say that when the boy entered the Hokage's office, Sarutobi's day went downhill fast. As soon as he mentioned finding an underground bunker with bodies use for experimentation, and the boys suspicion of who it belonged to, he immediately took action. "ANBU! Get to T&I and tell Ibiki and Anko we've got one of that snakes messes to clean up." He strode from the room closely followed by his guards and the younger Uzumaki. The group _**Shunshined**_ to the Torture & Interrogation building, also known as T&I.

When they arrived a tall scarred man dressed all in black with a bandanna Hitai-ate covering his head was standing next to a young woman. Her hair was drawn back in a spiky ponytail and her caramel eyes seemed to lack a pupil. She was just putting on a dark amber jacket that came to mid-thigh over one of the ubiquitous mesh undershirts any Shinobi with half a brain took to wearing.

Made of strands of ninja wire with heavy duty yet very soft cotton woven around them, it worked very well as an undershirt and was guaranteed to stop slashing attacks. A direct stab was an almost guaranteed proposition, but you take what advantages you can get. Although this particular woman had seemed to miss the memo about undershirt as it was the only top she was wearing and the freshening breeze made it **VERY **evident that no bra was used, leading to several adjusted pants on behalf of the ANBU.

The young woman seemed to take this as a compliment and smoothed her jacket down her sides and over the black leather breeches(4) she was wearing, toying with the braided laces on the side. As she straightened up she clasped her hands behind her back and assumed a "girl-next-door" innocent expression and scuffed one of her knee high low heeled sandals covered by a metal plate on the front across the ground.

Pouring on the innocence she turned to an ANBU in a dog mask "Ah Inu-san! I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable! But the skirt was just too drafty and while I like a breeze this just seemed more practical."

The ANBU's silver hair seemed to be quivering as blood started to pour from under his mask. Hiruzen shook his head in remembrance of the trouble he and his late wife would get up to. The dog masked ANBU grabbed the woman and whisked her behind a tree pushing his mask behind his head as he kissed her fiercely. She moaned as she kissed him just as hard. "You are absolutely _incorrigible _Anko_..._but I do like the new pants. See you at home later?" The wickedly smiling woman replied. "I won the bet. You are gonna be in for an unforgettable evening." The silver haired ANBU's knees shook as all the blood in his body rushed to his head, and not the one with a brain in it. The woman looked down as she felt a pressure against her belly and then looked back up with a saucy grin "My, my, Inu-san. Is that a Katana in you pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" The ANBU growled deep in his chest. "Both."

Hiruzen was cleaning his pipe as the two Shinobi walked back into the road. "Now as I said with the messenger we have been alerted to the discovery of one of Orochimaru's old labs. This young man," He pointed a thumb at the boy behind him. "And his brother found it earlier this morning. I need you to accompany these two and look into what was going on there." Looking at the dog ANBU he waved him closer. "Inu. You, Neko and Tora will be providing security while Ibiki and Anko look through everything. The Uzumaki twins will help Mr. Morino and Ms. Mitarashi in the investigation."

The eyes of everyone focused on the blonde haired boy. He quirked an eyebrow. "What part of we found the place is noone getting? Besides we already looked over everything, details to follow when we get there. Also bring six body bags and a big backpack. You'll need it." As the Hokage and his remaining ANBU left in a swirl of leaves Ibiki turned to the young man with a scowl. "I don't trust you. You say you've been in there, tell us to bring body bags and you don't seem fazed by what should be a carnival of horror." The response they received chilled their souls.

Naruto looked into Ibiki's eyes, his own devoid of all emotion or life. "My brother and I checked it out, we didn't lie. The body bags are for the six corpses in the first room on the left. As for why I'm not reacting to it, remember that presentation you did about a year ago? The perfect execution of pages 1-36 of your Torture Manual conducted on a serial rapist as his punishment for the crimes?"

Ibiki and Anko nodded. The entire T&I had been shut down for the day as a guest interrogator had come into show some Techniques. He left Konoha the next day and so far had not returned.

"That was my brother on the table. He used me for practice the day before." The boy _**Shunshined **_away in a burst of of burning leaves. The two interrogators were ghostly pale. Looking back at that day they remembered the cheers and applause as a particularly painful Technique was used or when the body would spasm in overwhelming pain. They had thought that the person had deserved it. Now they just felt sick. The ANBU had read the manual on interrogation as they may need to extract information in the field. That such techniques could be used on a child was abhorrent.

The shocked silence was broken by the reappearance of the blonde "Get your asses in gear dammit! My brother has to get to work and he can't leave until we're there!" The five adults were shaken from their introspection. The boy rolled his eyes at their horrified expressions. He couldn't tell with the ANBU but he scented anger and sadness coming from all of them. "It happened a year ago, the wounds are healed and my brother and I got our revenge with the Sandaime's blessing, so get moving." The boy shook his head and waved for them to follow.

Later that day Sarutobi stopped by the lab to see how the case was progressing. All the bodies, notes, tapes and preserved items had been identified and sealed into scrolls for further investigation and/or a proper burial. However it seemed that all Jutsu scroll cubbies and bookcases in the library and sealing room were empty. With an innocent expression Tenzin said that somebody must have sealed them away and taken them with him. As Sarutobi started to smell a rat, Tenzin laid a hand on his shoulder with a happy smile. "Don't worry Old Man! I'm sure that if whoever did it were to come across something that they didn't understand or may be of value to the village, they'd alert you straightaway or make a copy for you to examine. But in the meantime it would be nice to be able to read a few good books while we relax in our new house."

The Sandaime, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi and the three ANBU stared at the boy in disbelief. Just about as brazen as you please he'd told the Hokage that he's sealed away all the scrolls and books, had no intention of handing them over, and if he saw anything dangerous or helpful to the village he'd hand it over or make a copy, while also saying they intended to move into this place. All while sounding like a cheerful idiot and not admitting to anything. They stood in awe of the elder Uzumaki. Anko chuckled at the scene. "I feel sorry for any girl you get with gaki." At his questioning look she smirked "Cause you have to have the biggest set of balls on you in the history of Konoha..."

After everyone picked themselves up off the floor, Naruto and Tenzin waited until everyone but the Hokage had left. Naruto spoke first. "Thanks for letting us stay here. We've needed a place for a while." Hiruzen looked at the two boys with a sad smile. Tenzin nodded at him and grinned. "We know you couldn't force the council to let us have another apartment after they burned down the last one. They would have accused you of favoritism and taken away what little protection you were able to give us. Now that we have this little hidden fortress we shouldn't have to worry about people getting to us while we sleep from now on." Hiruzen's shoulders sagged in relief. As he turned to go Tenzin grabbed his hand. "Hey Gramps, the seal matrix on the door had two blood samples in it. We don't know whose they are but they're the only two who would be able to get in if they'd bothered to lock the door when they left."

Taking the two blood vials with shaking hands, the Hokage put them in his robes. Naruto had been leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He pushed off the wall with his shoulders and walked over. "Well actually we know one is Orochi-teme's but the other may provide a clue to one of his accomplices that could still be in the village." He turned to look at his brother with a sigh. "You better get to the shop before Mina comes looking for you."

Checking his watch he ran from the room muttering curses. They watched him go and Sarutobi followed. With a chuckle Naruto summoned his clones and directed the cleaning of their new home and the restocking of the Library and Sealing Chamber. After he was done with that he set about cleaning up the place, and transforming the exam room into a practice room complete with target dummies and sparring posts.

While he was doing that he tripped a hidden switch and another door was exposed, which when he sent a clone in and dispelled, turned out to be the armory. A 20'x60' room filled with Katana, Longswords, Curved and Straight Dao's, Broadswords, Kanabo, Naginata, Bo Staffs, Bows, Crossbows, Daggers and crate after crate of arrows, quarrels, Kunai & Shuriken in multiple configurations. Naruto looked on and drooled. Oh this was gonna be fun...

* * *

Tenzin had finished the rough outline of the grip and took a glance at the measurements he had taken of the Nara Clansmen that had requested the bow. As he started to refine the handle shape his brother walked with several takeout containers and blood in his hair. He quickly looked over to his brother and handed him his lunch swiftly followed by both foxes yipping as they smelled the scraps Ayame had sent along. Smiling Naruto handed over their lunch as well. Even though the two were incredible mousers, they loved the taste of pork.

His grin fading quickly as Naruto explained the reason he had returned bloody. Tenzin's shoulders tightened. "Damn. I really hope they don't have a sensor with them this year. The last thing we need is for them to feel us and come looking for our new place." Naruto nodded glumly "I think that the bunker is our best bet for the next few days. You get to training ground 44 and stock up on as much meat as you can carry in that stasis scroll you made."

At his brothers nod he swallowed the last of the broth in his bowl. "I'll go get us our other necessities. Who do you think should donate? The store owner who tried to set you on fire, or that merchant by the market who stabbed us with the poison dagger last month?" Tenzin tilted his head to the side a crooked grin stretched his features. "Why not both? Send six shadow clones under Henge to the market, and you and five others go visit the store and clear him out."

Naruto's grin matched his brothers. Tenten shivered and looked up seeing the absolutely wicked grin on the two boys. _'Somebody is gonna get taken to the cleaners, I'm just glad I'm their friend…' _she thought with a worried frown. In the village two corpulent purveyors of fine foods sneezed heavily.

* * *

"Son of a BITCH!" Naruto stared at his belly, which he was quite sure didn't have a javelin in it a second ago, and was absolutely positive his knee wasn't supposed to bend that way. The threatening figures drew closer.

Their plans had gone perfectly. Up until they had met up outside the forest of death and a group of Chunin had found them. They had chased them all over the training grounds and the boys gotten in a few good shots. Tenzin had disabled one with an arrow to the knee and knocked another unconscious by hitting him in the head with a Blunt(5). After that they just used their short-range radios to call out the Twins location and got the other teams chasing them.

Two hours later they had finally reached the bunker. The first day was spent healing from various injuries while clones put away store…_appropriated_…food and processed out the animals that Tenzin had managed to kill. They spent six days all told waiting for the hunting parties to give up. After they were fairly sure the coast was clear they visited the Higurashis to assure them they were fine and set off to see the Hokage. They cut through the Uchiha District, now almost deserted after the massacre three years ago.

They never saw it coming. An arrow hit Tenzin taking out both his lungs. Naruto registered a huge impact to his midsection as he was thrown back against an Uchiha fan symbol. The three Chunin that had found them outside the forest of death walked over to finish the job. As the brown haired leader drew back his Tanto, a dark haired girl darted from the shadows, her pale lavender eyes filled with tears.

"S-stop! P-p-please! W-why are you t-trying to k-kill them?!"

The lead Chunins face stretched into a rictus grin. "Well boys looks like the demons have a whore! And the heiress Hinata Hyuga no less! You have good taste. Well I'd hate to leave the little bitch lonely after we kill these two. Sano, grab her and we'll have some fun after I cut these demons throats."

With those words he walked up to Tenzin and slashed at his throat. Tenzin was barely conscious as blood quickly pooled in his lungs, but he dodged at the last second. The blade sliced through his cheeks cutting the muscle and leaving his lower jaw hanging free. Hinata struggled against her captors but was unable to break free. "S-stop this! P-p-please! Th-they haven't d-d-done anything wr-wrong!" The leering Shinobi holding her slammed the ring of Kunai into her head, gashing her head and nearly knocking her unconcious.

The Chunin cursed as he drew back to swing again. Suddenly a furious voice rang out from the top of the wall. "What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing?! I'm trying to train and suddenly I hear a Kami-awful racket. I pop over the top to see three adults. Ones molesting a little girl, another's trying to, poorly, kill two gravely injured and stationary boys and the other is standing there with an idiotic expression and a chubby. You let them go right now or I'm gonna beat you to death before the Hokage gets to."

All three of the assailants blanched. They knew the Hokage had a soft spot for the boys and now he was on his way here! The Tanto wielder died with a worried expression on his face as a Kunai slammed into his head. ANBU knocked the other two unconscious a second later and Hinata ran to check on the two boys as soon as she was free. The Sandaime Hokage stalked toward the two still breathing Chunin.

"Tell Ibiki and Anko Christmas came early. They can use any means to get info on who set this stupidity up. The only restriction is that they stay alive, sane is preferable." He snapped. He looked over as one of the few surviving members of the Uchiha clan jumped from the top of the wall. As Naruto, Tenzin and Hinata were all rushed to his own personal doctors, Hiruzen turned to the Raven haired boy. "Thank you for the warning Sasuke. If it had come any later they would be dead." The now named Sasuke looked over at the gigantic pool of blood splashed across the wall and street.

"How are they still alive and why were those three Chunin trying to kill them? Did they do something wrong?" Sarutobi looked over at the troubled expression on his face. "They are held accountable for something that happened before they were born. They are also like you in many ways. Those boys have no parents, both died hours after they were born in the Kyuubi attack. Naruto and Tenzin have grown up without any family except for each other." Sasuke scoffed "They are nothing like me. They didn't know their parents. They didn't watch their mother and father die at the hands of their brother!"

The Hokage nodded. "No, they did not. But the Twins also don't have your memories of a loving mother and father either. They don't know what a parents love is like. Both of them have been hated and reviled since the day they were born. Did you see the scars on the blondes face? Those were put there when he was less than a day old. Yes in some instances they haven't had to deal with your pain of loss. But you must remember this Sasuke, that pain in your heart is only as great as you allow it to be. Focus not on the deaths of your family but their life. It will still hurt, but it fades in time. It never goes away completely but it's what allows us to hold their memories close."

Sasuke was in tears. "Itachi said I wasn't strong enough. That I needed to hate more to avenge their deaths." The aged Hokage kneeled in front of the young man and looked him in the eye. "Do not seek revenge. It will consume you completely. If you ever achieve your goal and gain revenge, you will find yourself alone and without purpose. Living your life for yourself and the ones you still have is the best way to get back at your brother. He wants you to focus solely on him, do the opposite."

Sasuke looked torn "So I just give up on my parents? Just let them lay cold in the ground all for nothing?!" Sarutobi shook his head. "They are gone. You are here. Would your mother and father want you to throw your life away to focus solely on their murderer? No. They would want you to be happy. But if you still feel the need to go after Itachi become strong. Find the strongest people you can and learn from them. Live your life, but keep Itachi as a side project. Eventually you will be able to bring him in. And when you do, leave him alive, then turn him over to T&I and we'll grab some popcorn."

Sasuke thought on his words. What he said made sense. He thought of his mother's smile, his father's lessons, always pushing him to be the best he could. They wouldn't want him to be sad all his life, they'd want him to be happy. Besides, it had been awhile since he spoke to the few survivors. On the night of the massacre Itachi seemed to focus on the top members of the clan. However he left the children and most of the mothers alive. From a clan of well over 200, 102 remained. Most of these were either orphans or women with children but very few men and none with an activated Sharingan were spared. He was tired. Everyday he had trained himself to exhaustion, most days having to be carried back to his bed by one of the people assigned to watch over him. He looked over at the welcoming lights of his aunt's house. Maybe he should just go say hi…

Sarutobi was worried when Sasuke fell to the ground after he turned to leave. He caught him and sighed in relief when he saw he was just asleep. Going to the nearest house he knocked on the door and when it was opened he saw Sasuke's Aunt Mito. "Pardon me ma'am but we were talking and when he turned to go he just passed out. Is it possible he could stay with you? I got the feeling from our chat he hasn't had been around his family nearly as much as he should."

Upon seeing who was holding Sasuke she quickly bowed. "Lord Hokage! I thank you for bringing him here. Of course he can stay." She looked at the young boy with sad eyes. "After Itachi killed Mikoto and Fugaku, he's cut all contact with us. We know it's not because he blames us for what happened but he was so focused on killing Itachi that it left no time for anything else. No matter what we tried, he just kept getting further and further away."

The Sandaime smiled knowing he was putting the boy in good hands. "He needs to be around family right now. He needs to remember there more to life than death, and I think you and your children can help with that. Don't pity him. Just show him that he still has people who love him." A smiling Mito took Sasuke's sleeping form from the Hokage and put him in her son's room. It was going to be a long process but she felt that it was going to work. Closing the door she turned off the lights and went to bed with a feeling of contentment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of my fanfic. Please read, review and leave my poor self un-roasted!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

**Bracer(1)**

These look like the hide bracers from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Just about 10 shades darker brown.

**Bowyer(2)**

Bow maker.

**Experiment 626(3)**

If you get the reference CONGRATULATIONS!

You get a cookie. Chocolate Chip!

**Breeches(4)**

Short trousers that come down just past the knee and allow for a greater range of motion than pants while also being able to protect the upper legs. The sandals are Sakura's from Shippuden with Anko's leg guards riveted to the front.

**Blunt(5)**

Slang for a circular flat tipped small game point used for rabbits, squirrels and similar sized animals. It can be made from metal or hard rubber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy reading, reviews are very welcome.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames and Trolls are **_**NOT**_**. **

**Now for legal stuff...**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. IF YOU THINK I DO PLEASE TELL ME, I HAVE A TOWER IN LONDON WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!**

* * *

**Ch. 2 - From Purgatory to Heaven**

* * *

**October 17, 1647**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Leaf General Hospital - Guarded ICU**

* * *

Kabuto was elated. The boy who displayed such a potent healing factor was finally within his grasp, and his brother was wheeled in a few seconds later! The silver haired Genin was overjoyed. The few blood samples he'd been able to get from their records he'd sent to Orochimaru, and the work they'd been able to do on the survivability of the Curse Seals as well as treating Orochimarus's faithful bodyguard Kimimaro was nothing short of astonishing. However the work had plateaued severely. Orochimaru had directed him to get more samples, but here was his chance to bring two complete specimens to his master. This would have to be handled carefully...

* * *

Tenzin awoke first. He was strapped to a cold steel table with a cloth robe wrapped around him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He saw two other tables in the room, one containing his brother still asleep, the other occupied by a slightly older boy with pale skin and hair with two red dots on his forehead. His first thought was that he woke up in the hospital but this place was different from the surgery suite he usually woke up in. He whistled lowly and Naruto slowly started to wake up.

Tenzin's head snapped to the left as a door opened on the far side of the room admitting a tall, lean man with black hair, white skin and slitted golden eyes. He slowly approached the Elder Uzumaki with a dark smile twisting his features. "Kukukuku... Has the little boy had a good nap? I hope your feeling better because your going to be helping me with an experiment." Naruto looked Tenzin in the eye and shook his head. He started signing with his hands.

'Snake prick from bunker. We need to get gone.'

Tenzin signed an affirmative. The door opened again this time a silver haired young man only a few years older than them walked through. Naruto paled to the color of his robe. "Kabuto, what the hell are you doing here?!" Kabuto ignored him approaching the other man. "Orochimaru-sama. As requested I have brought the two specimens and my cover is still intact. I have prepared the samples for implantation."

Naruto and Tenzin simultaneously looks at each other. They didn't like the sound of that at all! Naruto spoke up. "What are you going to do with us? We don't care who you are, and we don't want trouble. If you let us go we promi..." Orochimaru made a Tiger seal and Naruto fell asleep mid-sentence. Tenzin turned his head to look the traitorous Sannin in the eye. He said only one word. "Why?" Orochimaru looked at him coldly. "Because you are a stepping stone to my goal." He made a Ram seal and Tenzin blacked out. "Kabuto prep the specimens. I'm going to see if we can get the first round done by tonight. Don't forget to put on the memory removal seal, we'll need that active for reconditioning." Kabuto bowed and waved for orderlies to wheel the two out.

* * *

The next three years was a time of pain for everyone.

Hinata was blaming herself for not being strong enough to help the twins and her secret crush. She redoubled her already Herculean training, but still held back in her spars with her sister earning her even more of her father's ire and abuse. However one of the few bright spots in her life was going to Ichiraku's and playing with Akira and Kuro. She felt that she owed it to the two brothers to care for their partners until their hoped for return.

Sasuke finally came to grips with his sorrow. He reconnected with his family, but he had changed from the happy boy he had once been with his parents. He smiled more now. But very seldom, if ever, in public. He learned everything he could from anybody he could. But everyday for a few hours he'd go to sit by his parents graves and talk to them. Not to brood as he had done before but just as a way to get things off his chest. Like Sarutobi had said, the pain didn't go away. Now instead of a tearing agony that threatened his sanity, it was a gentle ache when he remembered his parents faces.

The hardest hit by the boys disappearance was the Hokage and his two remaining pupils. The week before the attack he had sent out messengers to the Toad and Slug Sannin informing them they were called home. But when they arrived seven days later it was far from the welcome they expected.

The entire town was one big party. Only a few clans were not present. All around town joyous people were cheering for the disappearance of the "Kyuubi Brats". Upon hearing this Tsunade and Jiraiya made tracks for the Hokage Tower. They walked into the Hokage's office only to find the ANBU commander and the Jonin commander studying a map.

"We searched everywhere southeast of the Black River, but no trace was found. I have spies in Iwa, Kumo, and a few of the smaller villages looking for the culprits." Said the dragon masked ANBU. "No luck so far."

"Could they have been taken by someone inside the village?" Asked Shikaku Nara with a distasteful grimace. He remembered when the boys were 6 and had been knocked out by a vengeful civilian. Who then proceeded to nail them to the walls of his house and throw Kunai at them until the ANBU had been called.

Jiraiya strode into the room his hand entwined with Tsunade's. Sarutobi looked up surprise briefly overriding all thought. At his raised eyebrow the two blushed furiously. Jiraiya explained what had happened...

_****Flashback no Jutsu****_

After they had been forced to leave town together with Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, they had learned a lot about each other. Jiraiya's perviness was both a cover and an escape. Her drinking and gambling was to protect her heart.

Ever since Dan and Nawaki had been killed, Tsunade hadn't dared let anyone get to close for fear of them dying. As such she had completely rebuffed all the Toad Sages efforts to be there for her, preferring to retreat into a bottle to drown her sorrows. And when she drank she gambled, and when she gambled drunk she lost.

One night 6 months into their exile, he had enough. He told Shizune to burn the sake and pack their bags. Tsunade, dead sober, attempted to hit him with a full powered punch. Jiraiya stopped it with one hand. He looked into her eyes, and found them full of pain and anger that threatened to overwhelm her. He didn't look up at Shizune's gasp. "Get out and stay out until we call you back."

Shizune picked up her pet cat Tonton and fled. She had been going to get a pig but for once both Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed, that was a bad idea. A day later, she had found the starving black kitten on the road and immediately picked it up. Tsunade was smitten with the little thing Immediately. She had gone over the kitten with a fine tooth comb healing its injuries. The cat was now four months old and weighed nearly thirty-two pounds, measured a foot and a half tall at the shoulder and three and a half feet from nose to tail with no signs of slowing down. He was still treated like a little baby however and he secretly liked it.

Jiraiya ruthlessly overpowered Tsunade and sat her down across from him. When she went to get up and leave he just told her if she didn't sit down he'd tie her hand and foot. She sat down.

He told her everything. How his heart bled for her sorrow at her loved ones deaths and then her current nosedive after they left for their 10 year exile. But enough was enough. "I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself with booze or regret and miss out on the life you have left. Nawaki was a good boy and he loved you dearly. He would be sickened that you have allowed your sadness to overwhelm you and keep you from helping yourself and others." Then he lowered the boom. Dan had been aware of a plot on his life by Iwa. He had asked Jiraiya as both his and Tsunade's friend to watch over her if anything were to happen to him. He told her that Dan had known that he had been in love with Tsunade since they were Genin.

"Jiraiya I can't fault you for falling in love with her. Hell I did the exact same thing. She's an extraordinary woman. But if something happens to me for Kamis sake don't let her retreat from the world. Please be there for her." Jiraiya hung his head in both shame and pained understanding that his friend didn't expect to survive the night. "I swear on my life, she will never be alone in this world for as long as I live." Dan nodded his head and turned away headed for the battlefield. Later that night they got the news. True to his word he was there for her. If not physically he had someone he trusted or one of the toads nearby.

Tsunade was completely and utterly ashamed. She had rebuffed every attempt by him to talk to her, to try to become a friend, a confidant, and at the same time nothing more. He locked away his feelings for her so deep inside himself he hardly felt it. Hardly, but still ever present. Every time his heart came to the fore he'd go away and walk on the dark side of the world till he was back in control. Slowly killing himself so she could have the friend she needed to go through life. She was ashamed and horrified at herself that she had sunk so low, and realized that Nawaki and Dan would be disappointed in her. Not that she missed them dearly, but that she focused only on the pain of their death, instead of the joy and laughter of their lives.

She looked over at the Toad Sage cursing herself for not being able to see the mask of perversity he wore as what it was. A withering heart, and a dying soul. She realized her feelings for her lover had been deep and may have become something more, but were still the quality one might have for an especially close friend. The white haired Sannin and spymaster however had shown true love and dedication. During the war he took many of the strikes and wounds that were meant for her. He nearly killed himself so she could heal her broken heart. She saw in him a deep, abiding love that was more fathomless than the ocean and stretched further than the endless eons of human existence. And as if a silent call had sounded forth, her own heart began to waken and answer in kind.

Getting up from her chair she slowly walked to the wall he sat against as if he might disappear if she moved too fast. She sat next to him and pillowed her head on his shoulder, feeling the muscles in his back and arms tighten as if to flee.

"Please forgive me for being a fool. I was so caught up in my own grief I couldn't see what was right in front of me." She reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. At first there was no response, then he grasped her hand like a drowning man would a life line. They stayed that way for hours merely enjoying one another's presence. After a time they called Shizune back and started off once again.

About a month later they began to become closer. If a perceptible and immediate drop in Jiraiya's level of perviness was observed or remarked upon, he just hugged Tsunade close with a wicked grin. "Why should I feel the need to look at other women when I have a goddess amongst women at my side?" Swiftly followed by a loving poke in the ribs from the aforementioned goddess to which Jiraiya would invariably hold her close and laugh.

A year later they were wed and soon on the way to welcoming their firstborn into the world, closely followed by a second. They stopped in a small town where Tsunade and Shizune set up a private practice. The only time Jiraiya could be found anywhere but with his family was if an infrequent request was made by one of his spies to meet, or if he heard some news of the Uzumaki Twins. Tsunade became a healer again, completely free of the crippling hemophobia that once plagued her after the death of her brother and lover.

The recall letter from Hiruzen almost came as a surprise, however the two Sannin knew the day had come. They quickly packed their bags and set off with Shizune and the children. Minato, age 9, and Kushina, age 7. They traveled on the back of Gamabunta making over 800 miles in 7 days. As the gates of Konoha came into view they smiled at each other and couldn't wait to introduce their little ones to their big brothers.

_****Flashback no Jutsu: Kai****_

Hiruzen smiled for a short while at the two in front of them. Jiraiya's outfit had remained the same but instead of his usual wooden Geta sandals he wore dark brown leather Tabi(1) with blackened(2) shin guards riveted to the front. Instead of his usual long ponytail, it was in a loose braid falling to mid-back and tied with a leather cord. Tsunade wore her usual clothes, but the Kanji for gamble was replaced by a Caduceus. Hiruzen was glad for them but his current heartache reasserted itself.

"I'm sorry to cut our chat short but Naruto and Tenzin have been taken, or voluntarily left the village. We've had people looking for the last 38 hours but not so much as a scrap of cloth has turned up. And getting people to search is almost impossible as most are too drunk to stand right now. Those that have volunteered are either already out searching or don't care what happens to them."

At the news Tsunade clenched her fists and in a very dangerous voice asked why the boys were in the hospital. They both knew there was very little that Sarutobi-Sensei could have done to stop the council, but they had hoped and prayed that the boys would be fine. This was not the case. As the wizened old man told the facts that he knew about the life of the two boys, his students became paler and paler. Once the horrific tale concluded Jiraiya kicked into high gear summoning toad after toad with orders to find the boys.

He looked over to where Tsunade was slumped on the office couch in abject misery. "Hime, why don't you take Shizune and the kids to the Senju compound. If I get anything I'll send Gamanatsu right over."

Tsunade nodded numbly and walked out of the office. As she passed by the hospital on the way to the hotel the other three were staying at she found herself walking in and requesting to look at the Uzumaki Twins medical records. The nurse agreed with trepidation. She guided the distraught Sannin to a door and unlocked it. The room was 20' long x 40' wide and was filled floor to ceiling with filing cabinets. As the nurse turned to leave Tsunade grabbed her arm. "Which cabinet are their records in?" The nurse stared at her in confusion. "This room _is_ their medical records." She turned and left the blonde woman shocked and horrified. Tsunade pulled herself together. She started at the beginning.

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 19 Hours

**Date of Birth:** Oct. 10, 1637

**Summary:** Patient entered hospital with 3 slashes on either side of face. Identified as Kunai wounds

**Treatment:** Attending physician used sodium to disinfect wounds and cauterized remaining blood vessels and bleeding tissue. As wound continues to seep attending physician repeated process of disinfection and cauterization a total of 6 times before bleeding completely stopped

**Intake/Release Date:** Oct. 11-Oct. 12 1637

All the rest of the files were like that. Only the injuries became more severe. The pattern continued, grievous injury, little to no care given, released next day. They were hospitalized twenty-seven times before they were a month old. One-hundred sixteen before they were a year old. Six-hundred forty three by the age of four.

She couldn't handle it. She threw up everything in her stomach. Completely numb she closed and locked the door and walked to the hotel. She summoned a slug and in a listless voice ordered her to find Jiraiya and bring him to her. She went to her children's room and sat leaning against the wall watching their peaceful slumber. Jiraiya arrived and walked up to the despondent medic, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her. She curled up on his lap and lay her head against his chest, listening to his hearts steady beat. She clenched her hands in his clothes.

"Hold me. Please."

Jiraiya put his arms around her, kissed her forehead and slowly rocked her back and forth as the night wore on till dawn.

* * *

_**December 7, 1650**_

_**Unknown Location**_

* * *

Tenzin woke in the twins shared cell. He slowly turned his head to the other cot and saw Naruto moaning and twitching in his sleep as the nightmare ravaged his psyche. "Easy little brother it'll be okay." As cautiously as possible he rolled over to face the wall next to his bed. It was covered in crossed out marks.

More than 3 years they had rotted in this cesspit. Orochimaru had been as good as his word. They'd helped in his experiment on transplanting Kekkei Genkai. He'd put bone shards cut from Kimimaro into both boys as well as injecting bone marrow and blood.

The pain was _**H**__**orrendous**_.

Even going under the knife in T&I hadn't hurt this bad. However their bodies rejected the transplant until their bones were so degraded even a deep breath would break them. They'd been shuffled aside to die as useless experiments until their tenants had taken a hand, assimilating the foreign material as well as upgrading the Uzumaki healing to inhuman levels to cope with the complete disintegration and reassembly of their bodies. On a routine inspection the boys were found to be healthy and adjusting to the new material well.

With the new donations of organs and blood that Orochimaru ripped from their bodies he was able to cure Kimimaro completely. However his curiosity wasn't satisfied. If they could assimilate one Kekkei Genkai, was it possible to put another into the mix? He harvested samples from two of his trusted lieutenants and started his twisted experiments.

He injected Naruto with the Kōton (Steel Release) and Tenzin with the Shōton (Crystal Release). Once again the brothers went through weeks of pain as each half of the Kyuubi worked feverishly to keep their containers alive. Luckily for the boys the Yin and Yang of the Kyuubi were able to communicate through the seal and combine the two blood limits in each boy, coming to a very similar conclusion. (Two halves one mind of course they would be similar!).

Naruto had 3 claws in his forearm that came out between his knuckles, while Tenzin had a single spike that extended from the bottom of his wrist, as well as skeletons covered by Bone-Metal and Bone-Crystal respectively, two brand new Kekkei Genkai. The claws and spikes were 10 inches long and Naruto's Bone-Metal was made from iron siphoned directly from his blood coloring the steel a crimson one shade from black. Tenzin's Bone-Crystal was best likened to obsidian or onyx and glowed slightly when channeling chakra.

As soon as they were fully healed, both boys were thrown into what amounted to an arena where they were forced to fight for their lives. They soon discovered just how fast their healing had advanced and that it was no longer dependent on chakra. Thanks to the changes wrought by both Kitsune and Sannin they reigned as undisputed champions. Later Orochimaru experimented with soul manipulation and managed to further splice the two halves of the Kyuubi to their respective host allowing full and partial transformations(3).

But no more.

Today they would escape. Orochimaru was going to begin another round of experiments on them soon and neither boy wanted any part of it. They waited until they knew Orochimaru was busy elsewhere and Tenzin used his spikes to carve an explosive seal into the door and filled it with his own blood to act as a catalyst.

When their supper came he set it off, smashing the door open and crushing the guard into the wall killing him instantly. They ran through the complex freeing all who they could until they reached the door to the outside. They sprinted outside and leaped into the woods, covering ground faster than any creature in creation could hope to match, headed for home.

* * *

In three years Konoha had changed. After the Uzumaki Twins had been taken, the entire village started to breathe easy. That is until a vengeful Sandaime Hokage and his returned students turned the Shinobi Village on its head. In a sweeping series of reforms they stripped the Civilian Council of many of the usurped powers with the full backing of the clan heads.

They were especially proud of having regained control over the Academy and Hospitals.

Jiraiya was named the new headmaster and Tsunade was put on charge of the medical department. Both cut away all the useless detritus, and started to rebuild the system from the ground up. The Academy was now teaching ninja to be able to survive in the world, with several special classes for civilian children or clan children with low reserves, getting them built up so they could perform Ninjutsu. The basic academy Taijutsu was retained as a base, but several specialized forms were created with the help of Maito Gai - the resident Taijutsu master of Konoha.

The class portion turned from theory and rules, to tactics and basic Fuuinjutsu (Sealing)/Dokujutsu (Poison)/Genjutsu (Illusion) studies, with history studies focusing more on the battles than anything else.

The hospitals had been in an uproar as Tsunade went through the staff like a hot Kunai through butter. Half the staff was fired for incompetence, and the other half had to be retrained from the ground up. By the end of another year the medical prowess of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the best in all the Elemental Nations. Little did they know it would soon be needed.

* * *

**December 17, 1650**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Western Gate**

* * *

Hinata was walking home after a long day at the hospital. After the changes made to the academy it became a 5 year program instead of the previous 2 year travesty. She had been enrolled the same year that Naruto and his brother had gone missing, and had quickly excelled to the no. 2 ranking amongst the Kunoichi in training.

The only one to outdo her had been Ino Yamanka, and Sakura Haruno was nipping at her heels in 3rd overall. The reason for the markedly aggressive competition was two-fold. After the Uchiha Massacre most of the girls Sasuke's age had immediately fallen for the whole "Tragic Avenger" theme he had going at the time and were squeeing their little fangirl selves silly whenever he walked by. But after his little heart to heart with Sarutobi, he'd become more open.

The first time a wild herd of the infatuated females had tried to run him down he simply and quickly incapacitated all of them without breaking a sweat. He then told them that on the day they could take him one on one, he MIGHT consider asking them out. He thought that he had put a stop to them but oh he was in for a rude awakening. A week later he found he had to double, and then triple, his training efforts just to stay ahead of them. And after a couple years of this they got _good_, with Sakura and Ino in the lead. Not as good as him yet but much better than they were before.

The other reason was much simpler and yet more complex-pure guilt.

Hinata felt guilty that she hadn't been strong enough to help the boys but instead they had almost been almost killed right in front of her. As if the entire world was against her they were then kidnapped from the hospital. She dove headlong into her training to make sure that when they were found they wouldn't have to save her again.

Tsunade had noticed the girl during one of her classes for prospective Med-Nin to be incorporated in each team. She saw that the girl had excellent potential as a medic. What had surprised her though was when Hinata had shown up at the hospital after the class and quietly asked to talk to her about several points of the lesson she was having issues with. Slowly but surely the two had become close and talked whenever Tsunade had time. Hinata had taken to helping Tsunade with cases regarding chakra pathways since her Byakugan could actually see them and pinpoint any problem areas.

Hinata was just about to pass the western gate when she heard the guards start to mumble about someone coming up the road. She looked in the direction one of the Chunin was pointing. Off in the distance were two dark blurs, one lighter than the other and both getting bigger _fast. _Her companion/bodyguard looked through his Byakugan and gasped in fright, turning quickly to the gate guards.

"Close the gates! **NOW**!"

The gate guard looked at him in confusion "Why? It's just a couple of guys on horses like the Daimyo sends through eve..." The panicked Hyuga grabbed the man by his vest and hauled him close. "Those aren't horses you fool! Those are monsters! Now close the gates and get reinforcements here now!" The guard blanched and hit the panic button. The gates closed with an earth shuddering finality. A squad of ANBU and Jonin showed up a few seconds later and listened to the Hyuga and gate guards panicked tale. A dog masked ANBU with silver hair waved a hand in dismissal. " Well whatever they were they can't get in now..."

_**BOOM!**_

_**...**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**...**_

_**BOOM!**_

The massive gates groaned and shook in their hinges as a shocked hush fell on the group. Hinata was terrified and prayed that whatever monster was on the other side wouldn't get in. The ANBU however knew that anything that was able to rattle the gates like this, when even the slug Sannin wasn't able to make a dent, was going to get through sooner rather than later.

They quickly moved the Hyuga heiress behind them and her guard took up position beside them. Under the constant assault one of the giant squared logs buckled and fell outwards. In the gap they saw a gigantic form run at the gate again.

_**BOOM!**_

Another log crumbled and fell away. The gate groaned and started to lean outwards. Through the gap a huge paw, easily two feet wide reached through the gate and sank its massive claws _through_ the iron straps holding the gate together and into the wood below, and _PULLED._

The ancient gates that the Shodaime Hokage had made from living trees gave one last tortured shriek of twisting metal as the hinges gave way entirely and two nightmares stepped forth.

The shorter of the two creature was as tall as the dog ANBU and had dark black paws slowly fading to brown then russet at the top of his legs, and a black muzzle and ears. The tip of its tail was was white as was the belly and throat. The rear legs were built heavy with muscle and sinew and were shaped like a wolfs. It's back rose at an angle to the shoulders. Muscles rippled under the fur on the front legs, built along the lines of a grizzly, massive and powerful with paws like a cat, able to retract the claws or slam them forward like a switchblade. The gigantic head was similar to a wolf but much broader in the muzzle and across the skull. Two huge fangs curved down from its upper jaw and looked to be slightly serrated on the inside curve. Ice blue eyes scanned the crowd as the great beast scented the air.

The other beast stepped out from the shadow of the gate. It looked very much like a sabercat from Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). It was almost a foot taller than the wolf, but leaner, built for speed and endurance. Fur darker than a moonless night covered the beast from nose to tail while glowing emerald eyes took in the scene before it. A pair of powerful fangs jutted from its upper lip extending nearly six inches underneath it's lower jaw. As it stepped further into the light they saw it wasn't completely black. A ridge of dark silver fur stretched from its short tail and thickened sharply over the shoulders and neck. The fur lightened to a dark grey at the belly and throat. A tense silence stretched on as the two creatures examined the Shinobi.

They slowly started to walk forward.

The ninja tensed, and darted forward weapons drawn. Or would have if they even started to move before the russet furred wolf was next to the Hyuga heiress, his massive head in her lap, his eyes closed as a deep whine echoed through his throat. The startled girl haltingly stretched out her hand and laid it on the wolfs head. The whining stopped as it breathed a contented sigh. The black cat settled on its haunches and watched the scene play out.

Suddenly the wolf next to Hinata twitched and started to shrink. Hair flowed inward as cracks and pops accompanied the movement of joints and muscles. A few seconds later a blonde boy(4) lay with his head in Hinata's lap. He was barely covered by the blood soaked rags he wore. Few scars marred his skin but the ones that did were horrific. One went from the side of his right hip to his left shoulder blade in an uninterrupted line. A burn scar directly over his left kidney showed a corresponding wound on his belly. The worst were also the smallest. Three faded slash marks rested on each cheek. They were old enough that they had faded somewhat, but the time for them to fade like that meant it had to have been done to him as a toddler or infant. What surprised them most was what Hinata did next. She pulled the boy closer and wept silently.

The Panic button at the gate sent a signal to the Hokage's office and as soon as it lit up Hiruzen was on the move. He had been in a meeting with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Danzo, Koharu and Homura when the alarm had come in and the entire group had headed towards the disturbance with the Hokage's ANBU detail. They reached the gate as it fell and watched the two beasts walk through.

The Sannin had started to move as soon as the russet furred wolf had darted forward. However upon seeing the subsequent transformation they had all stood rooted to the ground, each locked in their own thoughts.

The raven furred feline stalked forward and lowered his head to look in Hiruzen's eyes. The Hokage looked at him and his eyes widened as he watched the sabercat change just as the wolf had until a boy stood before him. His tired smile tugging the scars at the corners of his mouth into deep relief against the pale skin of his cheeks. His black hair was matted with blood and fell between his shoulder blades.

"We're back Old Man, we made it."

The boy passed out and was barely caught by Jiraiya as he fell forward. He laid him next to the other boy and turned to Hiruzen. "Sensei, please tell me that I'm not dreaming and those two boys are real." Sarutobi could only nod as Tsunade slowly walked forward and picked Tenzin up.

"One of you get Naruto and bring him to the secure wing of the hospital. Bring Hinata as well. Unless I miss my guess she's just about to pass out."

As if on cue the pale eyes girls eyes flickered shut. Jiraiya and Sarutobi picked up the two after ripping off the ragged shirt Naruto wore to break Hinata's grip. Before he left, the Sandaime swore all those present to secrecy and ordered the gate replaced and barricaded.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo all left deep in thought. The two advisers cursing that the despised brats had returned and the bandaged war-hawk day-dreaming of an entire division of the giant beasts in battle.

The Hyuga bodyguard returned home as fast as possible and reported everything to the clan head and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi's face was impassive as he received the news and he dismissed the bodyguard. After he left the control slipped and a hateful vindictive soul surfaced. Cursing the dead woman who had given him nothing but weak children, he raged at the Hyuga heiress vowing to beat the emotion from her if it was the last thing he ever did.

In the secure wing of the hospital Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were all talking with Tenzin as he sat against the wall, stating that he needed to get used to the bed after so long sleeping on the floor. He told them of the abduction and experiments. Then he recounted the long and brutal time in the arena, honing their skills at killing in Orochimaru's bid to make them the perfect assassins. Little did he know that another set of ears belonging to a certain Hyuga were absorbing every detail.

Tenzin looked over at Jiraiya and sniffed, then grinned. "Pass me one of those cancer sticks you got in your pocket would you? I haven't had a smoke in a week." Tsunade was shocked. Jiraiya sheepishly handed the pack and lighter over.

Tenzin snaked one out and lit it, inhaling deeply. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and was about to tear into him when Tenzin quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd prefer not to have to knock you out but if you raise your voice by Kami I'll do it. This is the first time in 8 months he's back to human and I want to keep him that way. You screaming bloody murder is guaranteed to send him right back."

Tsunade quickly looked over at the sleeping blonde. "He's stayed in that form since April? No wonder he's asleep, the chakra backlash must be tremendous." Tenzin ashed the cigarette and took another drag, blowing the smoke off to the side.

"Wrong. The only chakra used is to initiate the change and exit it, and it only uses up about the level of a high D-Rank Jutsu. He's sleeping for two reasons. 1- He feels safe. 2 - We were subjected to a Genjutsu that displayed our most loved ones being hurt, built using our own imaginations and memories. If you've seen our medical records than you know we have a fucking plenty of those kinds of memories. I'm sorry to say it Gramps but I'm closer to my brother more than you or anyone else in this shit-hole. I've been with him through damn near everything he's experienced so the mind fuckery didn't fly with me. But that Hyuga girl, he went on and on about her before and after we were taken. How she thanked him for saving her and apologized for her weakness getting him hurt. Than after all that, when her bodyguard or whatever just about turned his brains to jelly and exploded a lung with one of those Gentle Fist strikes, she apologized for _him_ as well! Noone aside from you and the Higurashis have ever apologized to us for jack-shit. And to add to that when she tried to save us from those prick Chunin that last night here, hoo boy, he fell ass over heels in love even if he didn't know it. Orochimaru used that against him. Every night, 6 weeks straight, for hours at a time he'd cast that Genjutsu on both of us so he'd have to watch her suffer everything we've been through, and then I'd have to watch him go through that. I gotta hand it to the snake prick but he's a bloody handed, deviant minded, fucking genius when it comes to pushing buttons. That last time he got us with it, he kept it up for seventy-four hours. That was the time that sick interrogator dissected him in in T&I instead of the serial rapist, except it was Hinata under the knife. He snapped and went ape-shit, killing everything left and right. He got ninety-three of the bastards before they managed to knock him out. Snake boy was fucking _pissed._" Tenzin grinned "Ok I've said my piece, questions?"

Tsunade looked at the nearly finished cigarette "When did you start smoking? You're only thirteen for Kami's sake! And when did you get such a foul mouth?!"

Stubbing the cigarette on the floor Tenzin exhaled the last of the smoke through his nose. "The swearing started shortly after he made the first cut on us and will stop as soon as hell freezes over. Habit. The smoking started when we were chained to the walls with nothing to do but kill people and I wanted to do something besides stare at the wall and remember their faces. I offered the guard a deal, he gives me something to occupy my time, and I throw some of the non-lethal training bouts when he's betting. It probably saved my sanity. Naruto though, he was teetering too close to the edge for too long. Sarutobi, you remember when I told you I could feel what Naruto did sometimes?"

Hiruzen nodded

"Well, the last few months all I've been getting from him is guilt, fear and anger with flashes of pain that make _me_ hurt. The second he scented that girl outside Konoha he went nuts, sorry about the gate by the way jiji, he was desperate to get to her. When he looked her over he was worried and then..."

Tenzin shivered, blinking away tears.

"Oh **KAMI** but he was relieved. I've been keeping his mind intact as best I can by pushing good stuff through the bond but I was losing ground fast. As soon as he saw her safe and unhurt I think all his worry for her was wiped away." A small choked cry snapped all three heads around as a tearful Hinata climbed into Naruto's bed and put her arms around him. At the contact the sleeping blonde woke and gazed at the girls tear streaked face. He almost absently pulled the girl closer and curled his larger frame around her protectively.

They watched as the girls silent sobs quickly turned to heaving breaths and then evened out into the steady rythm of sleep, followed soon after by Naruto. Tenzin's faces pulled into a crooked grin accentuated by the scars on his cheeks.

"Finally! That girls been crushing on him for damn near 3 years after he played the white knight in the park. Now all I have to do is keep an all seeing, small minded fucktard daddy completely oblivious. You never give me the easy jobs do you little brother?"

A low growl more felt than heard was answered in kind by Tenzin. The three adults immediately sensed a change to complete seriousness from the raven haired teen as the whites of his eyes turned dark and his irises glowed with verdant fire.

"No harm to you or yours this night or any night HellHound. Remember that."

A glowing blue eye with black sclera slowly flicked over the group and focused on the scarred teens before it turned back to the girl in his arms and closed with a weary sigh.

Tenzin's sudden tension eased as his eyes returned to normal. "We need to get him to a Yamanaka stat. When he was in wolf shape his mind was so buried that our connection got really fuzzy. One day it was nearly gone but he was still awake. But the feeling I got was a lot more feral than before. I think it's a very early stage of split personality to protect his mind from what Orochimaru did. I started constantly sending warm and fuzzy thoughts instead of small doses. It took almost two weeks with no sleep, but he started to come out less and less. This is the first time I've seen him in three months."

Looking at the shocked and horrified faces around him the boy frowned. "Promise me one thing. If he ever surfaces again before we get him to a Yamanka, don't make any sudden moves and call for me or Hinata. He's a very dangerous creature and will kill you if given a reason, any reason, or die trying." Sarutobi and his students nodded. "By the way Old Man, who are these two? You obviously trust them and of course I trust you, but why are they here?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Had things been different than they would have been your parents." Tenzin's jaw hit the ground with the cigarette he'd been about to light following suit.

"The..."

Tenzin looked to the sleeping figures and his forehead creased in concentration. Naruto twitched slightly in his sleep. "Naruto seems to be sleeping fine, no nightmares for once let's talk outside." Tenzin grabbed the Hokage and the Sannin quickly dragging them out the door closing it quietly behind them. He leaned his head against the cool wood of the door as his brain raced a mile a minute. He slowly turned to face them. "Would you mind running that by me again, Lord Hokage? Because I could have sworn you just said that these two were supposed to be raising us for the last thirteen fucking years. Yet I haven't seen hide nor hair of either one in my life!" Tenzin hissed.

Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked down in shame. Tsunade was the first to find her voice. "We were going to be there like your parents wanted but while we were helping to clear rubble and care for the injured in the Kyuubi attack, you were put under guard in the hospital. We didn't know at the time, but the guards had been told certain information about you and they gave you the scar on your chest and the scars on Naruto's face."

Tenzin absentmindedly traced the raised ridges of tissue on his chest.

"When we found out what had happened I tried to heal you but the damage was done. We found the people who had hurt you and they confessed in short order. But as punishment for us killing them for their crimes the Civilian Council banished us for 10 years and made you village property so we couldn't take you with us. On top of that they declared us absolved of all legal responsibilities that might keep us in the village, among them our oath to become your god-parents. We sent letters, toys and money to Sarutobi-Sensei to make sure you were looked after-"

The Hokage's head snapped up, a look of confusion stamped on his features. "What?! How many letters did you send?" Jiraiya frowned. "I wrote about 2-3 times a month, Tsunade-Hime wrote even more than I did! We told them about the kids..." Jiraiya's words trailed off as he realized what this meant. Every single letter, present, birthday card or picture they sent had been stopped.

All three adults were completely horrified. Sarutobi had been secretly disappointed that his pupils hadn't written their godsons, and was ashamed he'd thought them capable of that. Tsunade and Jiraiya were trembling in rage at what had been done to the boys, never allowed to know that anyone cares about them. Tenzin was completely floored by the revelation that these people, who he had never met till today, had thought about him and Naruto every day through their exile and he never knew. Different scenarios flashed through his mind of what it would have been like growing up with parents, even more siblings, loved instead of hated, to be held when the nightmares came.

Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks but no sobs shook his body, no outraged cries rang through the halls. He turned to the two Sannin and asked to hear about their life. They told him everything and spared nothing (Except the process of conception and childbirth, do I really need to explain why?) all the while his tears continued unabated. At the end of the tale the sun was just beginning to rise in the east. Tenzin rose on shaking legs.

"It's okay that you weren't here to care for us. Not that it wouldn't have been a fucking godsend some days, but if you hadn't left, you may never have gotten together and had those kids for us to spoil rotten when we get out of here."

Tenzin opened the door to their hospital room and turned his head slightly not meeting their eyes. "Just promise this isn't a dream, and you'll still be here when we wake up, okay?" Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded, not trusting their voices. The door closed as a new day dawned for the Uzumaki Twins.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2! Like? Don't like? Review for best results!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't use the flammenwerfer to illustrate your point!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

**Tabi(1)**

Traditional enclosed Ninja footwear that goes from the knee down. On Jiraiya this will take the place of the Geta and mesh on the legs of his outfit. Why? Cuz ninja.

**Blackening(2)**

An alternative to bluing. It protects the metal the same way by forming a protective barrier around it. But instead of a dark blue it's black (hence the name). Also more ninja-esque as it's a matte finish instead of the gloss that bluing provides. For reference it's the same color as the Kunai in the anime.

**Full and Partial Transformations(3)**

This will be kind of like Killer Bees ability to take on the Hachibis form except far smaller. The partial transformations are based on the werewolves from Van Helsing (2004) but with different facial features like a sabercat for Tenzin. The full transformation for Naruto is at this link:  pin/124130533455847739/

Tenzin's full transformation would look like Soto from Ice Age accept done in black and silver with half length fangs. Why? Because I think it matches their personalities. Canines are straightforward and direct. Cats are sneaky and nasty little pricks that think in circles. Also loyal kind and (sniffle) best friends. I'll miss you buddy!

**Human Form - 13 years old(4)**

Think of Deku from My Hero Academia after his training with All-Might with the twins face and hair. Tenzin is taller than Naruto by 4", but Naruto is bulkier.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is ready for your enjoyment. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flamers and Trolls please abstain. **

**Now for legal stuff.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. NUFF SAID.**

* * *

**Ch. 3 - The Sins of Man**

* * *

**December 18, 1650**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Leaf General Hospital**

* * *

After he woke up the next morning , Naruto looked down at the peaceful face of the girl laying beside him. His hand softly brushed a loose lock of her long black hair out of her face and she snuggled in closer to his warmth. Her cheeks were flushed from sleep and the entire picture engraved itself in his memory for all time.

His brother sat cross legged on his bed watching the two with a wide smile on his face. "So now that you finally realize what you feel, whatcha gonna do about it?"

Naruto considered things for a moment.

"Tenzin, whenever she's around I feel my entire body is warm all over and when she's happy, I'm happy. Kinda like what Shiro-shishou told us about how he felt about Mina after he told us what an anniversary was."

Tenzin nodded, inwardly crowing that his little brother had _finally_ seen the light, and it had only taken five bloody years. "I'm gonna grab some breakfast. Give me a shout when you two figure things out." Hopping off his bed, Tenzin Henged into a nondescript boy and headed out. Naruto turned back as he heard Hinata start to wake up.

Hinata woke from a madly impossible dream. The boy she had looked up to and had missed so horribly for three long years had returned. When he had come through the gates as a beautiful and terrifying beast that had completely surrendered to her touch. She had felt her heart overflow with joy at his return and it had all been so much to take in. The next she knew she was waking up in a hospital room. She had heard hushed whispers and listened as the horrific story unfolded. The pain they had gone through, and the inhuman atrocities committed by the rogue Snake Sannin turned her stomach.

But then the story had taken a darker turn.

Her fingers clenched and her Byakugan unconsciously activated as the details of the torturous Genjutsu were laid out. She heard his voice and it sounded like the truth when Tenzin said the Genjutsu didn't affect him, but when he said that watching his brother suffer because of her, his chakra flared and bubbled as if boiling.

Hearing the horrors that had been wrought on them when they were young, told that her starring role in the nightmarish Jutsu was due to him considering her his most precious person, and that she had been used to cause him even greater pain was more than she could bear.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked at the silent and still form of Naruto. She went to him and hugged him to her as she promised herself that he would never ever go through something like that again because of her. Then it happened. She felt him wake up, then put his arms around her and pulled her closer. His body slowly, gently cradled her as if she was an illusion that might evaporate at the slightest touch. He leaned his head close to her ear. "You will never suffer like I saw in my nightmares, I swear on my soul." She buried her face in his chest as her tears slowly ran out. The last thing she heard that night was his steady breathing as he held her till morning.

Turning away from the morning sun she sought the warmth that still emanated from her comfy pillow and she burrowed into it seeking to postpone the moment of waking. She felt a light touch as an errant strand of hair was brushed behind her ear with utmost gentleness. Still muddled by sleep she turned to look at the source of the contact and just about had a stroke at the sight of her crush wearing nothing but loose pajama bottoms and a smile lying in her bed with his right arm under her head. "Good morning Hina-Hime, we have a lot to talk about..."

Tenzin was both happy and very surprised at how he had found them when he came back. Hinata was straddling Naruto's stomach with the sheets pooled around her hips, leaning forward kissing him. His right knee bent tenting the sheets and his hands playing up and down her sides.

Naruto fuzzily noted the door silently opening and his brother walking in. He felt his brothers control slip and a faded sense of surprise, chagrin and then clear overwhelming joy.

The emotions faded sharply as Tenzin blocked them again, and backed out of the room. He knocked, asked if everyone was decent and entered at the affirmative, passing out clothes to the new couple. When Hinata had asked how he got her clothes, his scars twitched as he smiled. "I just made myself look like I was from the hospital and asked for extra clothes for you to change into after your physical evaluation ends at 3 P.M."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and back at Tenzin in confusion.

His smile went from crooked to blinding innocence. "Well since you two lovebirds need a chance to stretch your wings a little, I told dear ol'dad a little white lie. Now don't you worry Hinata, I already gave the old man the word and he's assigned Naruto to be your escort, bodyguard, gofer. Just get out and have fun! I don't want to see you back home until after three baby brother." He left without a backward glance. The two shared a smile and spent a thoroughly enjoyable day together.

The next morning Naruto and Tenzin had gone to the Hokage Tower to meet with Sarutobi and his students. Naruto received the same info that Tenzin had the night before. He handled it differently, saying it was over and done with. After the meeting they were introduced to Minato and Kushina, but were not informed of the names significance, and they simply spent the day like any normal family would have. Playing, laughing, and loving every second of it. They invited the Sannin back to "The Bunker" and showed them around. Naruto and Tenzin went to Higurashi Arms & Armor to tell their teachers they were fine. Needless to say it was an emotional reunion.

* * *

**June 18, 1652**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

**Shinobi Academy**

* * *

They boys had jumped into the Academy, though the council forced Tenzin to wear a mask that covered his scars to avoid "upsetting any of the students". Naruto was pissed but Tenzin was fine with it. After a few weeks playing catch-up they made the discovery that they were being sabotaged. The lessons they received in every single subject were different than the other students, and they never received the same tests as anyone else.

But they persevered and decide to play holy hell with whoever it was and ace the reworked exams, but neither could get a score of more than 85%. So they played the hand they were dealt.

They told the Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya what was going on and played along beautifully. Naruto let Hinata in on the plan so she would be able to help.

**{Possibly also because Naruto didn't want his new girlfriend to see him acting like an ass and not know why, although that is just this authors humble opinion} **

Pranks were played, classes slept through, tests used as Kleenex and in general they were the perfect idiot delinquents. Finally the end was in sight. They had found the author of their misfortune, a teacher named Mizuki.

The final test was presented and both used Kage Bunshin. However a barely straight faced Mizuki told them it had to be a basic Bunshin or nothing. They were failed and sent away. Later Mizuki came to them and told them of a secret second test.

"All you have to do is get into the Hokage Tower and grab the Forbidden Scroll, and escape for one hour. After that you will be made a Genin." He smiled as the neon orange and blue jumpsuited duo jumped at the chance. _'All too easy...' _

Later that night they ghosted in and out of the Hokage Tower and headed for the rally point. They made their way to the assigned meeting place and opened the scroll. A little white later Iruka jumped down beside them. They liked the scarred and ponytailed teacher. He had never treated them unfairly and always helped them when they had questions, and had been severely disappointed when they had seemed to stop trying.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?! The Forbidden Scroll! You couldn't have gone after anything else?!"

Naruto assumed a look of moronic innocence. "But don't we pass? Mizuki-Sensei said that if we were able to keep the scroll for an hour we'd be able to become Genin!" Tenzin nodded dopily along side of him. Iruka blanched. Mizuki had put them up to this? Not good! He suddenly heard a quiet thud as someone landed in a branch overhead.

"Well, well, well, looks like you were able to get the scroll! Now hand it over and I won't kill you!" Iruka stared in shock then turned to the two boys. "Run! Don't let him get the scroll! He tricked you into getting it for himself." A hail of Kunai pinned Iruka to a tree. "Do you know the reason why you are hated throughout the village? The reason it was so EASY to get every teacher in that school to sabotage you?"

Iruka pulled a Kunai from his leg. "Don't tell them it's forbidden!" Mizuki's face stretched into a sadistic grin. "It's because your the mortal form of the Nine Tailed Fox! The Yondaime made you mortal on that night and we've all done our best to punish your existence FILTH!" As he had started his little monologue the twins had tensed as he unhooked one of two giant Shuriken from his back harness and spun it at them. Iruka looked away wanting to avoid seeing the demise of the two boys.

However, instead of an impact and the splash of blood he heard a meaty SNIKT and then the sound of tearing metal. He looked back and saw Naruto with 3 claws protruding from his knuckles and Tenzin sliding out his spikes. The giant Shuriken lay in pieces on the ground as both boys looked up at Mizuki with pity in their eyes.

Pity?

Iruka shook his head thinking maybe blood loss had gotten to him. Nope, it was pity.

Tenzin spoke up first. "Are you an idiot? The seal the Fourth put on us contains the Fox, keeps it from influencing us, kinda like your jail cell when we get you back to Konoha. I mean did you even pay attention to the Fuuinjutsu portion of your own class?!"

Tenzin jumped at Mizuki, Obsidian spikes lashing out at the second Shuriken. Naruto snickered and started pulling Kunai out of Iruka. "Well I guess he's got things handled, let's get you patched up." Iruka was shocked to see Mizuki go flying past with a broken nose, closely followed by six Tenzins. "Boss please let me hit him next! I've got an idea for a new move." The Elder Uzumaki smiled and waved him forward.

_**"Uzumaki Secret Technique: Nutcracker!"**_

Both of the figures beside the tree heard a sharp crunch and a not-so-masculine squeal, that could best be compared to a pig given a colonoscopy, echo through the forest. The silver haired Chunin rocketed past in the opposite direction holding his giblets. One of the Tenzins appeared above him driving an axe kick into his kidneys.

Iruka winced at the crater. _'If he wasn't before he's gonna be pissing blood now. Hope for his sake he stays down though.' _Mizuki was entertaining no thoughts of resistance. Actually no thoughts at all. He had been knocked out from the impact with the ground.

Iruka smiled at the twins. "You know I never tried to sabotage you right?" Both boys nodded. "We kept track of who was, and we know you tried to help us. I'm just sorry we had to act like idiots around you without telling you why." Naruto said, then explained the entire plan they had formulated, with the approval of the Sandaime and Sannin.

Tenzin walked over dragging Mizuki by a foot. "He all good little brother?" Naruto stood and helped Iruka to his feet. "He'll be fine, just needs stitches when we get back. Kami I'll be happy to get out of this thing! I know I needed it to sell the 'Idiot, Loudmouth, Dead Last' disguise. And I can't wait to break Kiba's face! I know that being linked to a Ninken gives you a testosterone boost, and puberty hit him with a 10lbs hammer, but by all that's holy there is no excuse to try and force yourself on a girl! I've been waiting two years to pay him for that!"

At the near murderous look in blondes eyes Iruka paled. Tenzin noticed and patted the scared Chunin on the shoulder. "Him and Hinata have been a thing since he came back. But they haven't been able to go public and we'd both appreciate you playing this close to your chest. About six inches behind you sternum is preferable." Iruka nodded, shocked at the news. He'd gathered that the Hyuga heiress had a crush on Naruto, but he'd thought that the blonde had been head over heels for Sakura. Oh boy, tomorrow was gonna be a headache...

They dropped Iruka at the hospital and Mizuki at T&I before heading to the Hokage Tower. They gave their report and returned the scroll, receiving a commission for an A-Rank mission and their Leaf Hitai-ate. Fairly skipping home they couldn't wait to go to the academy for team selection tomorrow!

* * *

The day of team announcements saw the class filled with two notable exceptions. Sasuke saw the empty seats and moved to his own flanked by Sakura and Ino, much to his chagrin. Hinata was telling Kiba to stop pestering her for a date again, but today he was in no mood for refusal. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him. "What is it with you?! Are you still holding out hope that the blonde moron is going to notice you? He's in love with Sakura and that's not gonna change anytime soon so why don't w-"

He didn't make it any further. His hold had been extremely rough and Hinata being her gentle self had usually done her best not to hurt her sparring partners, including Kiba, but not today. She hit the dog boy between the legs so hard he came off the ground by a foot.

Every boy in the room looked at the cross-eyed 15 year old as phantom pain twinges rippled through their groins. Shikamaru and Choji paled as they considered what the audible crunching noise might have been.

Kiba for his part was completely speechless.

Also unconscious.

Maybe bleeding internally.

The classroom door slid back as two tall individuals walked through(1). The one on the left wore dark brown leather boots that laced up over his shins. Heavy duty dark blue cargo pants were tucked into the top and were cinched at the waist with a four inch wide leather belt from which hung two Kunai/Shuriken holsters on his right side and a large rectangular utility pack on the back. A tight dark grey three quarter sleeve shirt revealed an exceptionally toned physique, and a black sleeveless hoodie over top. A long dagger was sheathed at his left hip, with a short sword/quiver combo strapped across his back to the right. His black hair was pulled back in a loose braid that reached his shoulder blades. A dark grey mask covered his mouth and nose. A Leaf Hitai-ate on a black band was tied on his forehead over his laughing green eyes.

The other figure was dressed similarly but slightly different. Same boots, pants and Utility pouch on the back of his belt, but his Kunai/Shuriken holster was strapped to both sides of his belt. He wore a dark russet sleeveless t-shirt and a dark grey sleeveless hoodie. His red Hitai-ate held back his spiky blonde hair. Both wore fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles but the masked figure had the first three fingers on his right hand glove still attached.

Hinata was smiling as she ran down and threw herself at the grinning blonde kissing him deeply. The raven haired boy walked over to Tenzin's customary desk, stepping over the still unconscious Kiba, sat down and put his feet on the desk. The entire classroom seemed to shake itself at once and synapses started firing. Shikamaru of course was the first to put 2 and 2 together. He turned to the masked boy visibly twitching. "Tenzin? Is that you?"

The masked boy nodded. "Yeah it's me. What took you so long to figure it out?" Most of the class was staring at the spectacle of the supposedly super shy Hinata locked in a kiss with a complete stranger. However the entire class was snapped back to reality when Shikamaru broke the sound level reserved for high level Raiton Jutsu and Sakura's mother.

**"What do you mean took me so long! You guys are at least eight inches taller and 60lbs heavier! You look like you actually took the physical training seriously and your decked out for a war! We were told you didn't pass and yet you have your Hitai-ate, what the hell happened?!"**

The entire class was leaning back from the force of Shikamaru's shouting just as Iruka entered covered in bandages. "Hinata, Naruto, if you will take your seats please we can get right through this and you can go back to whatever it is you were doing."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and turned back to the assembled class. All the girls were staring **(read: salivating)** at either Naruto or Tenzin, and a few enterprising individuals were attempting to ogle both at the same time. "He's mine, hands off." They walked back to their seats next to his brother who suddenly felt like a small mouse surrounded by cats.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei? Why does Tenzin wear a mask? I have been wanting to ask why for the last two years!" Ino pleaded, unleashing a full power _**Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**_.

Several guys spontaneously fainted from the force and the rest, barring Sasuke and Shikamaru, were very close. The ones still awake held their breath as the mystery of what Tenzin looked like was about to be revealed!

"He has to tell you himself. I can't do that for him."

Tenzin sighed and pulled his mask down and the entire class recoiled. He looked a lot like his brother but his chin was slightly narrower, and his jaw was more angular than Naruto's. What shocked and horrified the rest of the class were the two jagged scars stretching from the corners of his mouth all the way back to his jawbone. His brow twitched in annoyance as the entire class stared.

"What?"

Kiba had regained consciousness and he proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth up to the knee. "What the hell happened to your face?" Tenzin grunted and pulled the mask back over his face. Sasuke answered for him "The night they were kidnapped the Twins were attacked by some Shinobi outside of the Uchiha District." Tenzin waved his hand at the Uchiha prodigy and continued the story. "I got an arrow shot through my lungs and Naruto got nailed to the wall with a spear through the guts. Left an impressive scar to. The lead asshole went to cut my throat but I was able to move my head in time. This is the result of the shitty stitch-work the kidnappers did while I was healing my lungs."

Kiba went to stick his foot in a little deeper. "A spear through the guts and an arrow through the lung? I call bullshit! You'd be dead from that." Sasuke spoke up. "Shut up Kiba. I was there when it happened and so was Hinata. I was sitting against the wall after training and the spear came through about four inches over my head. When I jumped up and looked over I saw it exactly as he described it, except he left out the part about the guy kicking the spear shaft every few seconds."

Naruto looked green and rubbed his stomach. "I can still remember it vibrating against my spine."

Kiba still not believing told Naruto to stop lying. The blonde looked at Hinata, who nodded. He got up and turned to face Kiba untucking his shirt. Pulling it up everyone saw a jagged scar stretching from the top of his pants to his belly button. He turned around and showed the exit wound. "Happy now?! Can we just get to team assignments?" Naruto said as he tucked his shirt back in.

Iruka quickly read off the team lists. The first six were collected by their Jonin-Sensei and the next four Jonin walked in. Iruka announced the teams.

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake-Sakura Haruno-Sai-Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out at a fuming Ino. "True love conquers all!" Behind his folded hands Sasuke plotted revenge on whoever had done this to him.

Iruka looked up "He said he'd be by in a little bit so just wait here."

"Team 8: Kurenai Yuhi-Hinata Hyuga-Shino Aburame-Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba looked ready to jump for joy but suddenly found himself unable to move. He looked down to see Naruto's hand grasping his jacket. "If Hinata says anything to me except Kiba was a perfect gentleman, I will be the one kicking you in the nuts. And I won't stop until they are crushed."

At the threat Kiba blanched. With a vicious leer the blonde palmed a Kunai and placed the point against Kiba's zipper. "Am I understood?" Kiba gulped and nodded. "Say it..." Kiba nodded and wet his lips looking to his teacher or Jonin for help. Nothing. "I understand, perfect gentleman, no problem!" Kiba squeaked. The Kunai disappeared back into its holster and Naruto smiled broadly. "Good! Hina-Hime take care and I'll see you tonight!"

Hinata nodded, kissed him on the cheek and joined the other two walking up to the young woman who had stepped forward as Sensei for Team 8. "I look forward to learning from you Sensei." Shino nodded silently and Kiba was looking everywhere but at Hinata as the group left.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10: Asuma Sarutobi-Ino Yamanaka-Shikamaru Nara-Choji Akamichii." A loud thump caused Iruka to look up. Ino was slowly slamming her head into the desk muttering about lazy ponytailed know-it-alls and bottomless pit slackers. Iruka pointedly ignored the remarks and soldiered on.

"Naruto, Tenzin, you threw off the numbers a bit so the Hokage put you in a three man cell with your Jonin-Sensei, Anko Mitarashi. She was supposed to be here a while ago-" Tenzin snorted as Naruto held back a grin. "Yep, they'll be along in a little bit yep, course they will..."

The 5 Genin settled in to wait. Two hours later a disheveled and red-faced Anko and Kakashi _**Shunshined**_ outside the Academy. "Anko we have to try that again sometime! But not when were on our way to meet our cute little Genin." Kakashi wobbled to the door leaning in the wall. "I still can't feel my legs!"

Anko was in little better condition, but was smiling from ear to ear. "At least you can still walk! Just tell them to meet us on the roof."

Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Kakashi stared after her with a besotted expression. _'That woman is gonna be the death of me. And I don't really mind at all...' _The Jonin straightened up and walked through the door only to be hit in the face with an eraser on a string. He couldn't even tell it was there until he walked into it. Kakashi looked at the trap with an expert eye. "Whoever made this is very good. Still needs polish, but very good. Meet us on the roof." He burst into a puff of smoke. Naruto and Tenzin jumped over the desks to the door and ran up to the roof, closely followed by Team 7.

Anko sat in a tree waiting for Kakashi and their teams to arrive. They had been together for almost five years now, and they had been the best assassination team in ANBU. They had left after a particularly bad mission almost killed both of them. Anko had gone to T&I and Kakashi had left after another two weeks to become a regular Shinobi. This was the first year Anko was a Jonin-Sensei and she had to deal with the Uzumaki Twins.

Kakashi reappeared on the branch next to her in a swirl of leaves. "Their on the way. One of them set up a nice trap in the doorway that I didn't even see, so we know at least one is adept at concealment. Ah, here's the twins now. Let's see what they do." Anko nodded and settled in to watch. Naruto looked around and seeing no one there, he sat against a tree and started to meditate. Tenzin stretched out in a patch of sun. A few seconds later he opened one eye and looked directly into Anko's eyes. A low whistle roused Naruto who looked in the same direction with a raised eyebrow. Anko shook her head and they settled down to wait. A few seconds later Team 7 emerged from the roof access door. Kakashi and Anko jumped down from the tree and walked over.

"Well now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things including Anko, I don't like a lot of things, I have too many hobbies to mention and my dreams aren't anywhere close to your concern." Kakashi asked with a curved eye smile. The pinkette went next.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Genjutsu and medical training. I don't like bullies or people who pick on others for being differentI" She unconsciously rubbed rubbed her forehead. "My hobbies are perfecting my own Genjutsu and going out with my friends. I have a few dreams-" She blushed brightly and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

Kakashi twitched a little but otherwise he didn't react. _'Fangirl, oh joy. At least Sasuke managed to curb the squeeing masses a little bit.'_

To his surprise Sasuke went next. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like lazy people and those who don't do their best to protect their comrades. I like training with my family or anyone I can learn from, also tomatoes. I also like to be around my cousins and family. I **HATE** traitors and those who don't protect their families. My hobbies are creating my own Fire Techniques and teaching my cousins and I don't have dreams, I have things I'm going to accomplish."

Kakashi had to forcefully stop himself from reacting to that one. _'So the Sandaime did get through to him. I can work with this.'_

Sai was slightly different though...

"My name is Sai. I like a lot of things, I don't like a lot of things, my hobby is drawing and I don't remember my dreams when I wake up."

_'Oh boy, this is strange. He seems to be completely sincere but his smile is completely fake. I need to talk to Lord Hokage about him.'_

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango, cyclops here and torturing perverts and criminals. I dislike perverts and those who betray others. I _**HATE**_ Orochimaru-teme and my dream is to kill him one day and help those he has hurt."

Naruto and Tenzin shared a shocked look and a slowly spreading crooked grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like so very many things. Hinata-hime, Tenzin, Tsunade Kaa-san, Jiraiya Tou-san, Sarutobi-jiji, the Ichiraku's and metalworking. I don't like surgery, doctors, medical exams, or hospitals. My hobbies are training in Ninjutsu & Taijutsu, playing pranks and making Hina-hime laugh. I absolutely _**DESPISE**_ Orochimaru. My goal in life is to protect my precious people and rid the world of the snake prick." Naruto grinned at him. A large one that showed more sharp teeth than mirth.

Tenzin nodded along with his brother's words. "What he said minus the bits about his girlfriend and Ninjutsu. That's all him. But I like being her friend. I also enjoy making bows and I'm currently working on a special project with my arrows."

Kakashi looked at Tenzin with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you like Ninjutsu training?" Tenzin looked at him with annoyance. "A fucking moron Hyuga exploded most of the Tenketsu in my arms when I was eight. I can work around it by channeling chakra through the muscles and bones but can't focus it enough to control Ninjutsu."

Everyone looked at him in shock as he shook his head in annoyance. "I'm still able to do water & treewalking, but it's a gold plated bitch to learn any Jutsu. However I can build up elemental chakra and release it."

Kakashi and Anko looked at each other and Anko turned back to Tenzin. "Can you give us a demonstration?"

Tenzin nodded, walking to the edge of the roof and Naruto grinned maniacally. "Your gonna want to stand WAY back. This is gonna be huge!" Tenzin's brow furrowed in concentration as the air around his left arm shimmered with a heat haze. Small crackles of lightning started to arc off of his right. Suddenly wisps of dark blue, nearly black, chakra started to swirl around his body.

Everyone on the rooftop shrank back as a horrendous Killing Intent blasted outwards before being squashed. The heat haze and arcs of electricity grew in size snapping in a ten foot circle around him. The chakra swirling around his body slowly gathered in his hands.

With a savage snarl Tenzin thrust his hands towards the sky. A roaring jet of flame wreathed in black lightning blasted two-hundred feet in the air. The flames went from gold and scarlet to a blinding blue white in a half second. The very air seared with heat as steam rose from the leaves and trunk of the trees. Tenzin screamed and the fire disappeared in a massive detonation of lightning that raged up through the sky into the clouds.

Tenzin lowered his arms as the last few arcs of black lightning faded. He stumbled back from the edge of the roof and sat down against the closest tree breathing heavily. The entire group was silent in shocked amazement at his display of power. Anko turned to the boy with a face splitting grin. "Oh Gaki, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if you two meant what you said about Orochi-teme. Why do you hate him, if i may ask?"

Tenzin fished a blackwood pipe out of his utility pouch and lit it with a match. After a few puffs he looked up at Anko. "Not here, not with anyone around. Its an S-Rank secret." Anko nodded and waved for them to follow her. "I know just the place. Let's go."

* * *

Hinata was overjoyed! She had finally been able to kiss her boyfriend in public and they had been free to drop the act that had been forced on them. Best part was Kiba was _finally_ not bothering her! She was practically singing on the way to start training with the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. A woman made famous by her absolute mastery of the art of Illusions.

Shino Aburame was another excellent teammate. Quiet, highly intelligent and a powerful analytical mind second only to Shikamaru Nara. Kurenai turned to her Genin. "Alright, now that we are here your final test is going to be to collect info on at least two teams strengths, weaknesses and devise at least three workable plans to take them down. I will watch and evaluate your performance."

The first group they spied on was Team 10. Their comically poor teamwork and absolute minimal strength when seperated allowed them to devise their capture plans with ease. Suddenly Team 11 flashed by overhead. Kurenai melted out the shadows a few feet away. "Extra credit if you can get any info on Anko's team." Kurenai smiled to herself at the challenge she had set.

The Snake Jonin was famous for her paranoia and reclusive nature, but Kurenai was still one of her best friends, and knew it came from her Sensei's betrayal. Her Genin nodded and stealthily approached Training Ground 44, affectionately nicknamed the Forest of Death, and settled into position to watch.

* * *

"Anko, we have just as much of a bone to pick with with the pedo snake as you do, maybe more. What we're about to show you is an S-Rank secret and can't be divulged to anyone outside of the Sannin and the Hokage. Understood?" Anko nodded. The Twins looked at each other, nodded, and started to shift.

Kurenai, Kiba and Shino all looked on in horror as the sickening cracks and pops echoed through the clearing. Their clothes had disappeared at the start of the process, a seal flashing on their hip. Bones cracked and joints popped as they moved and shifted beneath skin that was quickly covered in fur. The change was over in five seconds. Naruto was now a gigantic wolf, and a massive sabercat stretched in the space previously occupied by Tenzin. They both towered over Anko, then began to shift _again__. _

This time when the sickening sounds stopped two creatures stood before Anko. The gigantic wolf was now standing on his hind legs but his torso and arms were those of a heavily muscled human. The powerful neck became a wolfs head surrounded by a heavy mane that tapered to mid back and a short tail.

Tenzin's sabercat now stood on two legs as well, but was slightly leaner and shorter than the wolf. What shocked them the most was the deep gravelly voice that came from the black cat. "This is only part of what he did to us."

Both shifted back to human, clothes appearing back on them. Tenzin rolled his shoulders, "Seal in the clothing to make sure we don't have any embarrassing situations or tear the shit out of our clothes." Anko nodded visibly shaken. "What else did he do? What else _COULD _he do to you?!"

Naruto grimaced and curled his hands into his fists. "He took us originally for our Kekkei Genkai, which gives us extremely fast healing. The only time we got a scar from our mistreatment is if it took us more than two hours to heal. Even when my left arm got cut off in the annual 'Fox Hunt' during and after the Kyuubi Festival, it grew back with no scar. He injected both of us with the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) bloodline through bone and marrow transplants. He was looking for a way to cure his minion Kimimaro. It was a no go. Two months later our skeletons were so degraded we broke ribs _breathing_." Anko sank to her knees with a look of horror.

Tenzin lit his pipe with shaking hands and took a long puff. "You know we hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right? I held the Yin half and Naruto held the Yang. Lucky for us they were able to reach out through the seal and split both halves of their chakra equally between us. On a side note there are now two Kyuubis. They advanced the evolution of our healing capabilities to allow them to adapt the Shikotsumyaku Blood Limit to work with our bodies, strengthening the bones, muscles and tendons. Pretty much any wound heals in under a minute. After we assimilated the bloodline completely, he was able to heal Kimimaro. After that I believe his thoughts went along the lines of _'If they can assimilate one then why not two?'_ A couple days later he injected Naruto with the Kōton (Steel Release) and I was hit with the Shōton (Crystal Release). Kyuubi only took a few weeks to assimilate it this time, though it was no less painful. Our bones were already made near unbreakable with the Dead Bone Pulse, but the new Kekkei Genkai was blended with and surrounds our bones, making them even stronger. Another side effect of the Dead Bone Pulse transplant was this."

Naruto extended his claws. Anko shuddered as the skin between his knuckles tore open and three black steel claws slid out. In the trees Team 8 stared in horror at the two boys. Shino's usual stoicism forgotten he turned to Hinata. "How did they remain sane? It should not be possible for someone to suffer this much trauma to their bodies and still be functioning!" Hinata nodded sadly. "They had each other. And Naruto said that when things got real bad he'd think of me and he'd feel better."

Kiba just stood and shook like a leaf. He was glad Akamaru was in for his shots because when Naruto had shifted his senses screamed that alpha and danger in a torrent of fear. He immediately gave up on dating Hinata. They had staked a claim to each other and he wasn't about to challenge someone that powerful. Kurenai just stood in awe that the two were still functioning. If she had hit someone with a Genjutsu like that it would kill them from fear alone.

Tenzin gave his Sensei a feral grin "Now he can't be disarmed, I still prefer to fight with my sword and dagger since they have more versatility, but I still have a back up." A single Obsidian spike slid out of the bottom of each wrist. Tenzin smugly retracted them "Excellent tool for assassination. We can also extend the Bone-Metal and Bone-Crystal out of our skin." The boys skin rippled as a dark substance erupted outwards covering their limbs, torso and heads while leaving their joints free to move. "We have special openings in our clothes that allow us to not rip the shit out of them." Tenzin ground out as the metal and crystal retreated. "It's also what I make my arrowheads out of." He brought out an arrow and showed it to his traumatized Sensei. "Tougher and lighter than steel and doesn't need to be sharpened."

Tenzin flinched suddenly as Naruto started to talk. "The last two things that son-of-a-bitch did was also the worst. He bonded the Kyuubi's soul to ours almost completely. That's how come we can shift. Tenzin's is different from mine because of my souls affinity or something. Kuruma couldn't really explain properly before he fell asleep. His chakra was almost completely drained and he hasn't woken up yet. The last thing he did was hit us with a Genjutsu that took my memories of all the heinous and fucked up things that Tenzin and I have been subjected to and put Hinata in them, and forced me to watch. Then he made my brother watch me. Because we're twins we can feel and project our emotions to each other, so not only did Tenzin watch as my mind fractured, he felt it as well. My mind split in two to preserve the little sanity I had left. The alternate was dubbed HellHound by our jailors. He is completely defensive, and only came out when my mind wavered. When we got back to Konoha I caught Hinata's scent and flashed back to the Genjutsu and we both needed to make sure that she was safe. We ripped the western gate off the hinges and she was right there, perfect and untouched. We both just wanted to get as close as we could. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital bed with Hinata crying next to me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I held her close and promised to always protect her so she'd never know that pain."

Hinata was in tears. She had heard all this before and had been there when Inoichii Yamanka had worked on reintegrating Naruto and Hound back together. That didn't make it any less painful to listen to though. She clutched at the Maelstrom necklace he had given her and dried her eyes before jumping out of the tree and walking up to him. "I love you so much. And I always will."

She kissed him deeply and Naruto picked her up and sat down by a tree holding her in his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tenzin was puffing away on his pipe like a man possessed. His brows furrowed in worry, his words clipped and tense.

"Don't talk to him right now. He's not in a good place and needs to rest. After that Genjutsu I was barely able to get him back on a somewhat even keel before the rotten bastard tried again to break us. This time that asshole went with sheer numbers. He threw us into a Kami forsaken pit and made us fight other..._experiments..._shall we say. I've honestly lost track of the amount of people we killed. I just stopped fucking counting after the first year, and redoubled my efforts to get out. I finally was able to make ink out of my blood and blew the door with an explosive seal, let every prisoner loose to hide our trail, and fucked off for Konoha. The rest you know."

He tapped the ashes out of his pipe.

"Oi, Kurenai! What your little children just heard was an S-Rank secret. Keep it under your hats or the rules on execution will apply."

Kurenai stepped into the light and nodded. Tenzin returned the nod. "Grab Shino and the pup. Hinata is going with us. She needs to stick with him for a while longer."

Team 8 left and Anko sat there looking at the Twins. Anko took a shuddering breath and began her own tale. "I hate Orochimaru because he was my teacher. He stopped by the academy one day and just watched everyone. At the end of the day he came up to me and asked to teach me! He said that of everyone there I showed the most potential. He trained me into the ground and let me sign the snake contract. I was so proud that he was teaching me! But when I was 12, he came to get me late one night. He told me we had a long training mission and the next thing I remember is waking up shackled to a table in an operating room with him standing over me. Before he left he gave me his prototype curse mark, and said that I would always be his. I was found by Kakashi and his team a week later. He nursed me back to health and brought me back to Konoha. The Sandaime sent Kakashi and I to Jiraiya to have a restriction seal placed around it."

Anko took a shivering breath as Tenzin scooted next to her and waited for her to continue.

"Everyone hated me for what my Sensei had done. I tried to tell them that I had no memory of the last 4 years. But they called me a liar and shunned me. Kakashi and Kurenai were my friends through all of this. They trained with me and never let me be alone when the nightmares came. I joined ANBU and stayed in for three years. Kakashi and I were nearly killed on a mission shortly after we became a couple. We got out of there after we put together that the mission was intended to fail, and we were supposed to die. I went to T&I and he went to regular duty as a Jonin. I decided to take a break from Ibiki and company for a little bit and here I am."

Tenzin finished cleaning his pipe and put it back in his utility pouch. "Anko-sensei, I promise we will do our best to learn everything you have to teach us, and if we get a chance, we'll make sure to have you along when we go after Hebi-teme." Anko nodded and brushed away her tears before they could fall.

She looked over at Naruto and Hinata, sleeping in a patch of sun. She turned to Tenzin with a bright smile. "They really do love each other don't they?" Tenzin nodded happily. "You better fucking believe it! I don't think I've seen them spend more than couple days apart in the last two years. She sleeps at the Hyuga compound most nights but sometimes she was able to arrange for fake sleepovers or all night study sessions with one of the girls from class. I'd make myself scarce most nights but other times it was the three of us as thick as thieves. She also comes in really handy as a lookout when repaying the people who hurt us as kids and still try to overcharge us for food, clothing etc. We mostly just pay what they ask and then come back and grab the extra that night. After they started hiring Shinobi guards it became more of a challenge, but a 386-1 record is a thing to be proud of..."

Anko looked at the raven haired boy in shock. "You've been doing this for two years and you've only been caught _**ONCE**_ in that entire time?!"

Tenzin's grin seemed to split his face. "Nope. Not caught, _**detected.**_ There's a slight difference."

Anko was in awe at the skill shown by the boys. Paying the jacked up prices with no complaint and then waltzing back into the store under guard by highly trained Shinobi and only being detected once. "Gaki, this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Tenzin's smile was all teeth. "I like how you think!" Both ninjas chuckled darkly as several people around the elemental nations shivered in fear.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 hot off the press! Like? Don't like? Read, Review, ****NO FLAMES****!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

**(1)Naruto & Tenzin - 15 years old**

Naruto still has Deku's Physique but height & face from Shippuden. Tenzin looks like Ichigo in his battle with Aizen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 for your perusal. Reviews are needed, flamers can go burn. Legal stuff below.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S! NO MORE, NO LESS.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 - Blood Tide**

* * *

**June 22, 1652**

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

Team 11 was on a roll. They had spent the last 6 weeks doing the mandatory D-Rank missions and they had just gotten back from their second C-Rank in 2 weeks. The D-Ranks were the easiest and quickest to do and didn't pay much, but put a few together in a day and you had a good chunk of change. This was something that wasn't lost in Naruto and Tenzin who had a rather genius idea on how to make a lot of money and clear out the backlogged missions. They each made 20 shadow clones and sent them out in teams of two to complete missions. Anko was extremely happy about this as it gave her more time to tortu-train her young Genin. The pay scale of missions reflected the danger.

D-Rank: 150R(1)-8,500R

C-Rank: 8,500R-18,500R

B-Rank: 18,500R-30,000R

A-Rank: 30,000R-90,000R

S-Rank: 90,000R-200,000R

SS-Rank: 200,000R-800,000R

The highest tier SS-Rank was almost exclusively extreme high risk, near suicidal. Nothing less than a squad of four Elite Jonin were allowed to take these missions and the failure rate was close to 56%. D-Ranks on the other hand was basically glorified chores. Babysitting, Dog walking, painting buildings and fences, grocery shopping, and the list goes on. C to S rank were missions outside the village with a different probability of combat, or how difficult the fighting would be. C was escort missions with low to no combat probability or bandit clearing. B was low to medium, A was medium to high, S was high to very high.

The first C-Rank they had been given was a bandit group that had been attacking supply convoys going past Konoha. The mission was supposed to take a week but due to a large bet by Tenzin and Anko, and the absolutely _obscene_ levels of stealth the three were capable of, they came back through the gates three days early with the bandits sealed into a stasis scroll. When the Hokage asked how they had captured all of them. Tenzin grinned so hard his scars almost reopened under his mask.

"Well Sarutobi-jiji, we made a bet that we could capture them all alive within four days. We simply raised a barrier around them and picked them off one by one with either paralytic poison on Senbon, or just hit them really hard over the head. By the way, old man. If we were to say, find a lead on the Raijin Sword that Idate Morino stole way back when, would a Genin team be able to grab the reward for bringing it back?"

Sarutobi's heart almost stopped. They had found a lead on one of the most sacred relics in the Village?

"Yes, the team who brings in the weapon and the thief would be entitled to the reward. But I can't let rookie Genin as well as Tsunade's adopted sons out on something so dangerous! She'd nail my hide to the wall!"

It should have been impossible for Tenzin's smile to go any wider. "Well then, it looks like it's currently nowhere near a small bandit gang operating out of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). The clearing mission for them is a high C-Rank, so we are allowed to take it. But we need permission to go out on a BANDIT CLEARING mission from the Hokage. What do you say Old Man?"

Once again the Hokage's heart almost decided to take a vacation. '_He's given me an excellent cover with Tsunade in case she finds out, and Kurenai says that Team 8 is ready for a C-Rank. The bridge builder is going to Nami so they could help with the escort…'_

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Neko, get me Team 8 and Tazuna." The Cat ANBU melted from the shadows by the couch and bowed before _**Shunshining**_ out of the office. The Hokage turned to Team 11. "They are going to be taking their first C-Rank, an escort for a bridge builder in Wave Country who wants them to stick around for a few weeks as bodyguards until construction is completed. When he came here to request the mission, something was off. I think he may have been lying about the danger to bring the price down. Anko, your team is going as a backup just in case. One you get to the village, you can either split off to go after the bandits or stay with Kurenai's team."

Anko nodded and a few minutes later Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata walked in. Hinata quickly moved to stand over by Naruto, who put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. After the mission had been explained Tazuna was called in, and looked around the room with drunken eyes.

"I asked for trained ninja and I get two women, a kid with a puppy, a mute an-"

His drunken rambling was cut off in a sharp squeal as an obsidian spike was sank into the skin over his voice box. He looked into eyes aglow with a baleful light surrounded in a darkness that even hell couldn't match. In a voice crackling with ice and frozen blood Tenzin spoke. "Listen to me, and listen well. You may insult me, my brother and Shino as you please. WE DON'T CARE. Insult our Sensei's or our team-mates, and irrespective of their thoughts regarding insults to their person,"

Tenzin's voice crooned lower as the temperature dropped in the room. Everyone shivered as their breath rose like smoke in the frigid air. The light coming through the windows seemed faded and washed out as shadows lengthened across the floor. The elder Uzumaki leaned in close to to Tazuna's ear as a tightly controlled Killing Intent oozed from him like blood from an open vein.

"_**I'll kill you in ways you can't even comprehend…"**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared in shock. Was this truly what the boy was capable of? Suddenly the malevolent presence was gone as Tenzin bandaged the small cut on Tazuna's neck with a smile. "Just wanted to make sure that we had an understanding early on. Let's get going. See you later Old Man!"

Tenzin walked out with Tazuna in tow. Everyone in the room except Naruto and Hinata shivered, they just looked at the door he had left through worriedly. Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "Do you know what has him on edge so much? He is usually the more level-headed of the two of you."

Naruto glanced at the other team and shrugged. "Kiba, Shino go with Tenzin and Tazuna to the gate. Well rendezvous there, and don't ask questions about what happened Kiba. Shino, I'll tell you later, just make sure Kiba doesn't stick his foot in it."

The Aburame Heir nodded silently and pulled Kiba out the door. "Why don't I get to know what's going on?!" Kiba whined. Shino shook his head. "Naruto doesn't trust you yet, leave it alone."

After they left all present turned expectantly to Naruto. "His nightmares are getting worse. I used to be able to calm him down or keep them at bay, but recently they don't stop until he wakes up. He's become afraid to sleep and it's slowly getting to him." Anko and Kurenai looked at each other, remembering when the Snake Mistress had gone through the same thing. Naruto looked at the two and saw Anko's hand go to her hidden curse mark.

"It's kinda like what happened to you, and yet it's completely different. Your nightmares are a result of the gift that the Hebi-teme gave you. It doesn't spark from memory. We weren't always alone in our cell. The last two years we were imprisoned we had a cellmate. She was an orphan that Orochimaru bought from the matron of the orphanage she was left in by her mother, a prostitute. The snake prick had put memory seals on all of us to remove things from us and he took her name. She had a gift for Genjutsu and traps, and Tenzin was her perfect partner in battle. She'd pull an illusion with her flute and Tenzin would swoop in for the kill. She had a temper that was little short of a volcano, but he balanced her out. She was also kind and gentle; caring for us when Orochimaru's little sessions left us on the brink of death. When they used her in the experiments Tenzin would always be the one she sought out and they would sometimes just sit for hours…"

Naruto shook his head and started again. "The week before we escaped we woke up to find ourselves in the pit together. Orochimaru told us that only two would leave. We refused to fight, so he started to pump poison gas into the room. I was directly under one of the nozzles and got a huge dose. I was fading in and out of consciousness so I didn't see what happened. When I woke up he was holding her and sobbing, his spikes covered in blood."

Naruto shivered at the memory.

"As crazy as I was at the time, even the HellHound was scared of him. He just looked up at Orochimaru and the guards that were with him just fell over dead. Later I heard one of the scientists say that all their hearts exploded from pumping too fast. he didn't talk for a week, and I'd sometimes find him sobbing in the corner of our cell trying to rip the spikes out of his arms."

Sarutobi's face was set in grim lines. He'd seen the same thing happen to Kakashi after the death of his team-mate Rin Nohara. Anko and Kurenai were speechless. This much pain and he never showed it?! He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get help and quick. Hinata and Naruto just leaned into each other. They had heard the screams and begging as he pleaded for the dreams to end, while they had been powerless to help.

Sarutobi looked up at Naruto, his brow furrowed with worry. "You said that you all were close but the things you said about them made it seem like they were closer? Explain."

Naruto took a steadying breath.

"She saw me as a brother, but with Tenzin…It was very different. After a few battles they started to move together, almost as if they were dancing to the same music. All three of us on a team were good, but those two together were unbeatable. They seemed to know exactly where the other person was and what they were thinking at all times. I swear, sometimes they would have _entire_ conversations with just eye contact. Whenever she was close it seemed like all control on his emotions failed. What I could sense from him was happiness, a correctness, like all was right in the world when she was near. And it never faded, it just grew stronger the closer they got. Even when they argued it lingered. It became almost like background noise that you can't tune out. After she died, the only thing i could feel from him was _**RAGE**_. Pure, unfiltered, blistering _**HATRED**_. Sometimes at night I'd get flashes of pain so intense that the HellHound would come out and I'd sink into my own mind. A few days later he took one of the spikes he'd ripped from his arm and cut an explosive tag into the door then filled it with his blood and triggered it when supper arrived. Then we came home."

Hiruzen's chin sank onto his chest as he pulled the hat down over his eyes. This was a problem. The boy seemed to be walking a knife's edge. With Inoichii out of the village he couldn't have him look the boy over.

The best thing to do would be to put him with his brother but pulling Team 11 from the mission may get Team 8 killed if his suspicion was correct. "The mission continues as planned. Teams 11 and 8 will escort Tazuna but will be going after the bandits together. Naruto, keep a close eye on your brother and do not, repeat, **DO NOT**, let him get in too deep. Knock him out if you have to, but if he goes over that edge he may either take you with him or never recover or both. and I don't want that to happen. Understood?"

Team 11 and Kurenai nodded. Naruto looked at everyone. "Whatever you do, don't bring up what I just told you, and don't treat him any different. The way he is right now he might not understand that your trying to help." The assembled Shinobi nodded again. This was gonna be a long mission.

* * *

Tenzin was bored. '_Dear Kami why did I have to bring this loudmouth with me when I left?' _Said loudmouth bridge builder was now extolling the virtues of his craftsmanship and previous feats of engineering in different countries. Tenzin just wanted to shut him up, but every time he went to do it, he started to feel the urge to gut the man. So he just left well enough alone and ignored him. A half hour later the combined Team's arrived and they started out for Nami.

Team 8 and 11 couldn't hop through the trees without leaving Tazuna behind, and when the boys shifted to their four-legged form, Tazuna damn near had a heart attack, refusing to ride on either of the two. So they were to be forced to walk the entire two-hundred thirty miles. The Uzumaki Twins were just glad that Kuro and Akira were finally big enough to bring on missions. Akamaru, Kuro and Akira were almost as big as Kuromaru, Tsume Inuzuka's wolf-dog, and showed no signs of stopping yet.

The Foxes were currently playing with Akamaru. Kiba and Naruto (both of whom had shifted to animal shape, with a Henge to make the russet wolf A LOT smaller) were ranging around the group as a long range guard, with instructions to bark three times slow and then two times fast if they found anything. And if they just so happened to be able to play with their canine partners, well, that was just a bonus.

Naruto was the first to catch the two scents coming from the puddles.

In the middle of the road...

After no rain for 10 days...

Naruto shook his head at the idiots in the illusion. He woofed quietly to Kiba, who gave the signal to the rest of the group. Kurenai cast a Genjutsu that made it seem as if the two canines were just running around with the group, and formulated a plan.

As the group passed the puddles the two Shinobi sprang out. Clawed gauntlets covered their left and right hands with a barbed chain linking them. Respirators and masks covering the bottom halves of their faces with horned forehead protectors, and both were dressed in camouflage Shinobi attire.

They ran for the two Jonin and wrapped them in the chains, carving the women into bloody chunks. They turned for the bridge builder and stopped cold. He had passed out as soon as the Jonin had died. The two looked at each other, then started forward only to be brought up short again.

The barbed chain was held in place by a massive wolf's jaw. They quickly detached the chain and were instantly knocked out by a hit to the neck from Hinata. Kurenai and Anko shimmered into visibility as the Genjutsu was dispelled.

"Good work! Get these two tied up and lets get some answers." Anko started forward with a shrug, but Tenzin grabbed her arm. "Hey Sensei, your meant to be taking a break from T&I. Let me give it a whirl, rest up awhile, let Tazuna wake up, and give me time to loosen up these two." Kurenai and Anko shared a look. They remembered the conversation in the Hokage's office. Kurenai nodded and turned back to the elder Uzumaki.

"Only as long as I go with you, don't object, this is an evaluation as much as it is teaching. I will be seeing what you know and correcting what is wrong while also teaching you different techniques." Naruto grin was almost feral. "Your gonna regret lunch if you do..." He turned and grabbed both of the unconscious ninja by their collars. "Follow me and don't interrupt the first few minutes." He vanished into the tree-line. Kurenai followed. The remaining Team members started a fire and settled in to wait.

Twenty minutes later the pair returned with a large scroll. "Hey little brother, c'mere for a second. We need to talk." Naruto got up from next to Hinata and walked over. As he got to the pair he noticed the wary looks that Kurenai kept giving Tenzin, who looked too nonchalant to actually be comfortable.

"So Big Brother, what's the story with the prisoners? You get what we need?" Tenzin grunted and tossed him the scroll. Naruto opened it and read the info on the hired killers and saw the Stasis Seal in the bottom corner with the label for bodies. "Tenzin, are they still alive?" The elder twin

* * *

**Names**: Gozu; Meizu

**Affiliation: **Rogue nin from Kirigakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Mist, currently in band of mercenaries led by Zabuza Momochi - Demon of the Mist (Kirigakure no Kijin)

**Age**: 17 & 19

**Rank**: Chunin

**Mission**: Kill Tazuna as quickly as possible to prevent the completion of the bridge from Nami no Kuni to mainland.

**Employer: **Gato - proprietor of Gato Industries; multimillionaire and public philanthropist. Privately he's the boss of at least thirty-two different organized crime syndicates and wholesale drug and weapons Smuggler/Dealer. He has been taking over several port towns and cities to expand the reach of his criminal network, while also providing distribution centers for separate criminal enterprises. Currently has sights set on taking over island nation of Nami no Kuni to create his own nation and headquarters for his criminal empire. He has placed a blockade around the entire nation and taken over main towns and executed several village leaders. Blockade started two years ago, leading to general famine. Starvation and disease are rampant, as food and medicine are almost non-existent.

* * *

Naruto rolled up the scroll, deliberately taking his time to give him a chance to pull his thoughts together. "Food and medicine non-existent? That is not good. And now we know why the bridge builder lied when he asked for a mission. They more than likely can't afford anything over a C-Rank. But the worst bit is about Zabuza."

Tenzin nodded a grimace twisting his lips. "We ran across some of his work on our way home from the snake prick. He was working for this Yakuza boss as an enforcer and bodyguard. The man is extremely good at killing, and he plays to his talents. This Yakuza boss didn't like how the village headman's daughter didn't like his advances for her to be married to his son, so he had Zabuza kill her father and mother. It was clean and almost instantaneous. Almost thirty armed guards, all mid to high Chunin level Shinobi and bodyguards, dead in 8 seconds. The Yakuza boss-"

Naruto and Tenzin's eyes turned feral

"He had her beaten and then sold her to a brothel. We were stealing food from the fields when he sold her to the bastard and we followed them back, planning to rescue her. Before we could put anything into action the pimp tried to , and I quote here, 'break her in early'. She started screaming, Tenzin cut his nuts off and nailed him to a tree with part of his own spine and we fucked of in a hurry." Naruto spat into the fire.

Tenzin rubbed his arms as he stared into the flames, as if trying to warm himself and failing. "She was unconscious, thank Kami, so I strapped her to Naruto's back and we headed to the next village. Luckily for us one of her aunt's lived there and recognized her when we brought her into the town to get help. We left her there and spent another three days on the road to get to Konoha."

Kurenai shuddered at the tale. Thanking Kami-sama that the girls at least was able to get to her family, she concentrated on the other part of that story. "Thirty Chunin level fighters all dead in eight seconds? Are you sure?!" Naruto nodded. "We were stealing vegetables from the field outside when we smelled old blood and steel. Tenzin took a look and saw them go over the wall. We poked our heads over the top and saw everything. After that it's like we told you."

The scarlet eyed Jonin was deep in thought. If what they said was true than this Zabuza Momochi was one dangerous character. But the people in wave needed help immediately and they were the closest. What worried her however was that the teams may not be strong enough with just the two Jonin, five Genin and assorted canine companions. However, the Uzumaki Twins may be the deciding factor

In the evaluations that took place prior to assignment to teams the Hokage had asked to see the boys private training sessions, and had Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shikaku Nara run them through their paces. Later at the hospital all three Shinobi said that the boys were mid Jonin level and lacked only the team experience. Due to the boys combat experience under the care of Orochimaru, they already had their first kills well behind them.

'_That makes us four Jonin - three Genin, and at least Hinata is showing signs of being ready for the Chunin exams! Must be the training with those two boys she was telling me about. I think we can do this but I need to talk to Anko to see if she's willing...'_

After a brief discussion the two Konoha Team Sensei's turned to the assembled Genin and client. They detailed the info that they had gotten from the two missing-nin and the probable reason for the false C-Ranking of the mission. They left it to a vote.

1\. Continue on and send word to the Hokage for reinforcements

2\. Turn back now and get more Shinobi and then go back and liberate wave.

Both teams voted for sending the message for reinforcements and heading for Nami. The bridge builder was in tears as he thanked the Konoha nin. Kiba however turned out to be the most pragmatic of the bunch.

"Tazuna, all you needed to do was explain the details the Hokage! He's a bit of a soft touch and would have worked out some kind of payment arrangement for the mission."

Team 8 and 11 turned in for the night after sending one of Anko's Snake Summons back to Konoha. Tenzin elected to stay on watch through the night, and after a semi-heated argument with Anko, she allowed it with the proviso that Naruto make some shadow clone and post them as sentries.

Tenzin reluctantly agreed before shifting to Saber-Cat. Naruto sighed at Kurenai's questioning look. "Better night vision, smell and hearing." The Genjutsu Mistress nodded before heading to her tent. '_Tomorrow is gonna be a loooong day.'_

* * *

Kurenai hated being right. The walk to Nami had been exceedingly...dull. They had encountered no Shinobi, traps or anything else to suggest that someone might be trying too murder their client. However, that all came screeching to a halt three miles outside of town. Tenzin alerted and darted for a clump of bushes at the roadside. The shrubbery shook and a small squeal emanated from the now still greenery.

Team 8 and 11 had instantly moved to a protective formation around Tazuna. Anko called out and Tenzin reappeared with a rabbit held by the scruff of his neck, curled like a puppy. Anko took the rabbit from his jaws and marveled that it was still alive. Tenzin just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was the first to realize what his brother was trying to get at. "White fur in mid June? That only happens with rabbits…in…captivity." He whirled to Kurenai and Team eight as a heavy ominous buzz swiftly grew closer. **"Get Down!"**

A dark blur shot over the heads of the Konoha Shinobi and came to a shuddering halt buried in a tree. The blur turned out to be a huge Zanbato, and it was soon joined by a tall dark haired man with bandages covering his nose and mouth. A slashed Kiri Hitai-ate sat sideways on his head. The rest of his attire was markedly dark.

Black pants, Black high neck sleeveless t-shirt, dark grey forearm protectors, shin high heavy leather Shinobi sandals and black fingerless fighting gloves. He looked down at the Konoha Shinobi with absolute disgust.

"They send children to protect the bridge builder? What poor fare for the Demon of the Bloody Mist, this won't even be a challenge..." Suddenly he flashed through a series of hand signs.

**"**_**Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**_

A cloud of mist rose off the nearby river and the Konoha Shinobi closed ranks around Tazuna. "Keep your eyes sharp! The Bingo Book says he's a master of the silent killing technique, and he's refined its use with this particular Jutsu." Anko whispered hoarsely. A chilling laugh echoed through the murky depths of the mist as the sunlight barely penetrated through the haze. A horrific KI washed over them as the laughter subsided.

"Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Femoral Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Each of these spots on the human body lead to instant or quick death. Which should I use on you weakl-"

Tenzin's growl ripped through the missing-nin's speech like a Kunai through flesh. Its sheer volume shook the ground and the snarl seemed composed of even purer hatred and absolute malice than any Shinobi could hope to match. Chakra as dark as his fur rose in a darkened smoke around the giant cat as the ground started to shift and crack. In a sudden flash the cloud of malignant chakra rolled outwards and pushed the mist away.

The combined teams both braced for the oncoming KI laced chakra, but when it struck them, it was warm and untainted by the dark malice unleashed by the elder Uzumaki. Tenzin quickly shifted back to human, drawing his blades for the first time in front of his team-mates.

(2)The short sword was just a larger version of the dagger. They were single edged and deeply curved. the sword looked about two and a half feet long and the dagger was a twelve inches shorter. The guards and pommels curled around to form a knuckle guard, and both hilts were wrapped in brown leather. Tenzin's right hand gripped the short sword and his left held the dagger in a reverse grip. He smiled at his brother, "Time for a test run."

Tenzin stepped forward slowly, swinging his weapons to loosen his muscles. "Well, well, well. Looks like I have an aspiring swordsman to beat into the ground before I get to Tazuna. This may actually be interesting." A sudden flash of pain surged through his back as a deep slice appeared. Zabuza grimaced and jumped out of the tree, turning to see a ferally grinning Tenzin standing in the tree. "Oh, Zabuza…If you mean to fight, fight, don't stop to talk." The rogue-nin felt another slash across his back as a haunting voice seemed to echo from everywhere and nowhere.

"That day 2 years ago when you killed that girls family, what was it you said? Ahhhh, that was it. 'On the day that you have hovered between life and death so many times that it no longer fazes you, then you may be someone worth fighting. On the day that you have killed so many people that you can't remember one from the next, then you may be someone worth fighting.' You are a joke."

This time Zabuza heard a slight whisper as the grass was crushed under a boot. He spun and lashed out with his Zanbato, only to find it stopped by the twin blades of the Konoha Genin. "If you don't care about life or death, then you no longer have a reason to fight except to kill, like a rabid dog that must be put down."

Tenzin hacked down at his wrists with his dagger and slashed at the tall Shinobi's throat with his sword, leaving dents and gouges in the Zanbato. A quick feint to the side allowed Tenzin to stab Zabuza through the muscle over his hip. The elder Uzumaki leaped back as a swipe of the ex-mist shinobi's sword whistled through the space he had just occupied. He brought his blades to guard and searched for an opening in Zabuza's defenses.

"As far as your idiotic rant about the unable to distinguish one dead face from another, that's complete bullshit. Every killer like us has a face or faces that stand out, that haunts them through their dreams like the rotting image of death. Each of us has at least one that we regret killing. Who is yours I wonder?"

Zabuza lunged and the fight was back on. The battle ranged from forest to beach, land to sea, and neither seemed to gain advantage. Team 8 and 11 just watched the two in awe. Kurenai turned to Anko. "How is he this good? You've only been training with him for a few weeks!" Anko shook her head. "I haven't taught them anything except some low-level Jutsu and setting up Team Training with several of the Chunin and Jonin squads. They came like this and of the two Tenzin is the better at physical fighting."

Kiba was shocked. "Naruto and Tenzin were training against Chunin and Jonin squads? Just how strong are they?" Shino for his part was a model of Aburame passivity, but on the inside his inquisitive mind was a seething cauldron of questions that begged answering. '_Is this what your captivity with Orochimaru was like? An endless fight that turned you into a Genin capable of fighting on par with an A-Rank missing-nin?'_

"It's true. They do a lot of training with the higher tier squads and sometimes when I have the time I join them in the Chunin fights, though I have a long way to go to get into the Jonin fights." Her Sensei and both of her team-mates stared in open shock at the young Hyuga Heiress. The shy and gentle Hinata fighting with the Uzumaki Twins against Chunin? The world had gone mad…

Almost forty-five minutes later the two swordsman were nearing exhaustion. Blood ran in rivers from Zabuza's many wounds and Tenzin was nearing his limit after his nearly two weeks of sleeplessness and then a long, hard fight with an acknowledged master of the blade. Plus that Zanbato was _HEAVY_ and blocking or redirecting it took a lot of effort.

Slowly drawing himself up, Zabuza sheathed his sword. "Your good kid, real good. You had to have learned how to use a blade early and then the way you move and think? You've been in a life or death match before, probably several unless I miss my guess. But I need to finish my contract and your in the way."

Tenzin tensed as Zabuza started to flash through hand signs. '_Oh Shit, that's not good! And with that many hand signs it's gonna be powerful!'_ Tenzin quickly sheathed his swords before stretching his hands to the side, channeling his elemental chakra as fast as he could. Both attacks neared completion, but suddenly a loud voice echoed over the water.

"Oi! Zabuza! Before you try removing a piece from the board, make sure that your already not in check." Naruto appeared by Tenzin's side and flashed through several hand signs as chakra visibly circled the two brothers, the water under their feet boiling and hissing. Tenzin slid out his left spike before slamming it into Naruto's shoulder. The blonde hissed at the pain as the chakra swirling around both of them started to combine.

Zabuza finished his hand signs.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**_

A gigantic dragon made of water with gleaming yellow eyes reared up from the water. The Uzumaki Twins merely smiled and Naruto whispered,

"_**Uzumaki Technique - Chakra Infusion: Hell Blaze Shock"**_

An indescribably huge explosion of chakra erupted from the two Jinchuriki. Blue white flames shot forth as black and red bolts of lightning coiled around the blast of fire like snakes. The water dragon was boiled away instantly and Zabuza barely avoided the same fate by sinking into the water. The Jutsu dissipated as Naruto threw an unconscious Tenzin over his shoulder and walked back over the water to the beach and the waiting Shinobi.

Anko quickly ran forward to take the unconscious boy from his brothers arms. "Is he alright?" Naruto nodded his head with a tired smile. "Yeah he's fine. When he does his chakra battery imitation it drains him almost completely, but he recovers quickly. He just needs a couple hours sleep and the-"

Suddenly a figure covered in tattered clothing shattered the surface of the water. As Zabuza rose up he slammed his hands into a Rat sign.

**"**_**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"**_

As the globe of water sprang up around her, Kurenai realized her friend was in serious trouble. Anko was trapped, and it was up to her and the still able-bodied Genin now. Zabuza grinned ferally as he surveyed the remnants of the two teams before him. '_This is gonna be all too easy…' _ Rusty as he was, he was still able to use a one handed sign to summon a dozen water clones. They drew their Zanbato and rushed towards the two teams.

Kurenai was shocked, after a titanic fight with probably two of the strongest people in Konoha the missing-nin still had enough chakra to use an A-Rank _and _a B-Rank water technique? Kiba was of the same thought but decidedly less refined.

"We are absolutely boned if we don't take him out quick!"

Praying they'd live through this, Anko almost missed the ripple as reality was replaced…then the horrible sight of Zabuza's water clones slaughtering the five Genin and her best friend, scattering their bodies piecemeal across the clearing. He laughed, taunting the Snake Mistress. The horrified Leaf nin collapsed and hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as silent sobs tore through her.

"Huh," the former Mist Shinobi grunted with disgust, slicing his Zanbato - **Kubikiribōchō **\- through the neck of Tazuna and letting the corpse fall to the ground. "Is that all it takes to break you, little girl?"

His instincts were screaming out that something was wrong though '_That was too easy, two high level Jonin and __FIVE_ _Genin? Two of whom forced me to actually retreat for a second. They went down way too fast after I caught the Jonin.'_

The Swordsman's eyes widened as he looked back at his captive. Her shoulders were not shaking in sorrow-filled sobs, but an attempt to stifle her laughter. "Damnit!" he swore. "Genjutsu!" He formed the Ram Sign.

**"_Kai!"_**

All signs of the massacre faded as the Genjutsu faded and the members of Teams 8 & 11 were revealed, fully intact, with a smiling Kurenai right beside them. His chakra network collapsed as it was struck by a series of precision blows, his chakra sealed away, by the midnight-haired Genin who was supposed to be on the beach… A glance at the shore line revealed the Hyuga standing next to the curly haired Jonin to be a Shadow Clone as it dispelled.

The blonde Genin stood beside her as they looked down at the fallen missing-nin. '_Damn this is not good, and what did he mean about the girls family two years ago? I was still in the Kiri Swordsman corps…'_

Whatever. The job was still unfinished, he heaved himself to his feet and swung at the nearest target, the Hyuga who had sealed his chakra. A golden blur jumped straight in the sword's path, and brought up his hands, crossing the three claws protruding from his knuckles in front of him as he shielded the young woman.

Since Zabuza had broken, crushed and cut through many larger and sturdier looking weapons with Kubikiribōchō, he put all his weight into his slash to drive the blade through the tiny weapons and the slight resistance of a human body.

Naruto's feet dug into the water as the steel of the Zanbato clashed against his claws, and forced them slowly backwards against his chest. Drawing his chakra into his bones and muscles, the blonde Jinchuriki heaved against the overwhelming force, sliding to a halt even as Zabuza put both hands on the hilt and bore down with a snarl…

Naruto saw the look of fear on Hinata's face as she watched, and he redoubled his efforts, bringing the blade to a quivering halt. When they had spoken the morning after he had returned, and he had told her everything that he had done and been done to him, she had accepted him with no reservations. After that he had sworn to himself that nothing was allowed to hurt his Hina-hime! With a growl that started deep in his chest, rumbling forth like thunder, Naruto reached down and pulled hard at his chakra, dark azure fire poured from his claws…

From the seal inside Naruto's mind, his tenant was finally awake, after a nap of over five years.

**[What the HELL?! What's going on, why'd you wake me?]**

Glancing at his host's recent memories and thoughts, he was impressed at what he saw...and a little scared. He had thought that even with the modifications he had made to the boy he would still have needed to draw on his powers much more often over the years, but the only reason he was doing it now was to protect the young woman, a Hyuga... His mate by the way Kitsune defined things. Well, the Kyuubi no Kitsune certainly understood the need to protect his loved ones…

**[Little One, give this prick a taste of our power!]**

Hinata was the only one to see it begin, the blood-red chakra flooded Naruto's system, pouring into his bones then blasting outwards into his skin. Darkness bled into the blonde Jinchuriki's eyes as the Iris started to glow with a sapphire light. He snarled and thrust forward with his claws sending Zabuza flying backwards. Naruto charged forward in his own fighting style, learned on the streets and in captivity, one part street fighting, one part boxing, one part martial arts and one part every dirty trick he could.

Bone-Steel claws flashed forward, slicing through the blade of the Zanbato like it was no more solid than water…sending the pieces flying. Zabuza stared in awe as the 4 pieces flew off the end of his sword and dug into the dirt. He was shocked that the sword was cut so easily, but he knew the repairs would be simple, if messy…

'_I know I can repair this by killing people, with the blade restoring itself from the iron in their blood... but that is gonna be a lot of people!' _

Anko and Kurenai attacked, and he barely managed to stop both strikes. Suddenly he felt a blow to his neck and conciousness slipped away…

The Leaf Shinobi stared at the sudden death of such a powerful adversary, and by _SENBON__? _A small form appeared next to the downed missing-nin, a white mask with red markings on his face. "I thank you for the assistance with this particular target. I've been tracking him for almost three years now. However I do have a question, your comrade mentioned an incident involving this man from two years ago? When and Where was this?" Tenzin groggily lifted his head. "December 13, 1650 in Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice), about 120 miles north of the border with Hi no Kuni."

The mysterious Shinobi tilted their head. "That date he was still in the Kiri Swordsman Corps. You must be mistaken."

Naruto & Tenzin looked at each other. They had seen and heard the man in front of them kill those people. How could they be mistaken? Naruto stood straight, his spine creaking with effort, his chakra reserves incredibly low. "Well whatever, he's dead, they're dead and we're tired. Take the body and do what you will." He turned back to the teams at the tree-line.

He grabbed the young Hyuga's hand and looked at Hinata, her eyes shining with pride, and all was right in his world. Tenzin was flat on his back, nearly unconcious but unharmed. Shino was stoic as ever but Kiba was staring at the Jinchuriki, openly envious and looking a little scared.

Kiba's instincts made him want to roll over and give his throat to what had been proven to be the Alpha of the group. The Kyuubi chuckled from inside the seal at the young Inuzuka. Anko and Kurenai smiled as he slowly made his way over to the assembled teams, Hinata slipped his arm over her shoulders. "You are just about out on your feet. Lean on me for a little bit." He smiled in exhausted contentment.

"Hey, Anko-sensei, 'sall okay, I'm just really exhausted right now…" Naruto mumbled. "Think I overdid it. Hehehehe…Think maybe we overdid it." The blonde Jinchuriki sank to his knees, and his weight settled directly onto Hinata's shoulders. She grunted as she pulled him up onto the beach as the two Jonin-sensei ran forward. "He isn't wounded, just unconcious."

Kiba and Akamaru were pressed into service to carry the Uzumaki Twins. They made their way to the half finished bridge and a low whistle from beside it showed a small boat waiting to take them to the main village. They arrived a few hours later and made their way to Tazuna's house. The bridge builder opened the door and a pretty brunette stepped out from the kitchen holding a large carving knife. "Papa is that you? And who are these people with you?"

"Tsunami, these are the ninja from Konoha I hired." Tazuna gave her a brief rundown of the journey as the Uzumaki Twins were settled upstairs in one of the guest rooms.

Anko pulled Team 8 minus Hinata to the side. "We need to set up rotating shifts to keep watch over this house and we need to see what options we have for guarding the bridge while you work." Tazuna nodded as he still needed to work on the bridge. A Snake Summons had been sent off with a full report for the Hokage. Anko however, had been deep in thought since they had gotten into the boat.

"Hey Kurenai, why did the hunter-nin go after Zabuza with Senbon? Those are very difficult to kill with, unless you know every inch of the human body. And if that Shinobi knew the fatal points, then why…the…neck…"

Kurenai and Anko turned to each other at the same instant. "False-Death State!" The Genin from Team 8 started at the loud exclamation. "What the heck is that? And why are you yelling?" Kiba asked, confusion creasing his brow. Anko turned to him. "False-Death State is a sort of suspended state where the vitals seem to flatline. The hunter-nin must be his partner." Kurenai nodded and started to assign the watch for the night

Shino and Kiba had guard rotation until midnight, then to be relieved by the two Jonin-sensei. Hinata was on medical watch over Naruto and Tenzin, as well as keeping guard inside the house. The next morning Anko took Kiba and Shino to watch the bridge builder and his work crew while Kurenai went through training drills with the rest of the Genin.

* * *

Tenzin & Naruto sparred, fighting back and forth across the yard. Hinata was working with her sensei on her Jyuken variation while water-walking. Soon it was lunch time, and they headed inside for the meal. It would be their turn to guard Tazuna soon. As Naruto looked around to see how he could help, he saw that the shelves and cupboards were almost completely bare. Nudging Tenzin he nodded at the very ill provisioned pantry. Tenzin quickly scarfed down a bowl of rice.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, I'm going hunting. I'll spin off my clones to guard the bridge with you and be back tomorrow. Naruto, eyes up and keep watch." The Elder Uzumaki grabbed his quiver and bow and walked out. Inari, Tsunami's son, came in for lunch a few minutes later and openly stared at the ninja. After a few seconds he started to glare at the Leaf Shinobi.

"Your all gonna die you know! Standing up to Gato is stupid. Quit trying to be heroes! Every time someone tries to do something to stop Gato we all suffer for it. Not just the person doing it, and you guys don't look like you've ever had a bad day in your life! The pampered and proper ninja princess with the high and mighty Kunoichi to protect her from danger. And what about you Naruto? I bet you've never even been hurt before, have you?!"

All through the little brats rant, Hinata had felt him tense up tighter and tighter as the hand gripping the table turned white. She put a hand on his shoulder to placate him, but after the kids remark about not being hurt the room stilled as a vicious Killing Intent seemed to spread through the room like a cloud of death. Naruto turned his black and sapphire eyes to the little boy, and for a second, Inari saw and felt his own death. The blonde Genin crushed his KI down, then started to speak.

"Never been hurt before? My brother and I were ripped apart at birth and left in two separate orphanages, where we were both abused. We ran away at 7 and lived on the streets, digging through dumpsters and trash bins for food clothing and anything else we could find. I didn't even learn to read until I was 8 years old! We couldn't buy food from the stores, unless it was ramen or something just as cheap because of the gigantic markup that the store owners would put on it. We learned to steal and pickpocket to stay alive, and until you've had a mob come and hunt you down for existing, you don't know pain. You haven't suffered until one of your daily expectations is the feel of a sharp Kunai slicing through the meat of your throat and gliding across your spine."

Inari was retching and crying in the corner. Naruto stood over the boy and grabbed the boy by the font of his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"My brother and I have endured pain on a scale that would have killed you before you could draw breath to scream. We have been tortured so often that it helped to develop new techniques for the T&I department when we actually told anyone about it. That was before we turned ten. After that, well, things got _worse…_"

Naruto's grin was completely feral and his smile showed nothing but teeth.

* * *

Tsunami was stunned and horrified at the tale that the boy told. She stood rooted to the floor as the sickening recounting of the poor boys life. Even when he picked up her son she could barely force herself to move and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him before he did anything to hurt him. What he did next though completely surprised her. He looked at her with eyes not filled with hate, but unfathomable pain. He handed the boy to her and walked to the door.

Inari was sickened. There was nothing left in his body to heave to the floor and all he could do was listen to the story. '_It got worse? How is that possible?! He shouldn't be alive!" _Suddenly the boy felt his mother's arms close around him in a hug as the horrible words ceased. the boy burrowed deeper into the embrace. Then he heard Naruto speak once more.

"Tazuna told us about Kaiza, what he did and what happened to him. You only remember his death and not why he died. Kaiza fought Gato and his thugs not because he wanted to be a Hero, or to be remembered for it, he fought to keep you and your mother safe. He didn't fail either. Every day that you're alive, that you hug your mother and grandfather, is another day he gave you at the highest cost possible. You know who your parents are, you know where you came from, and you know that your family loves you. My brother and I never had that, we only had each other. Now I have my brother and Hinata as my family, and I would die a thousand times over again to keep them safe. I'm about as far from a Hero as can be, just a mad dog clinging to his humanity as long as possible."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand as he walked out the door. Inari looked up and saw the young Hyuga leaning against a tree with a giant wolf curled up next to her, his head in her lap. He hugged his mother tighter and fell asleep thinking about what the young man had said.

* * *

**Read & Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**R(1)**

R is the monetary sign for Ryo. $1=10R

**Naruto's Sword and Dagger (2**)

If any of you guessed that they are both based off the Blades of Woe from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, good for you! On a side note I don't own Skyrim either. I always wanted to have them be a Short-sword Dagger combo for dual wielding and here I can bring it to life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flamers/Trolls please heed your own advice. **

**Now for legal stuff.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND A SMALL TRUCK! **

**NUFF SAID.**

* * *

**Ch. 5 - The Sins of the Father**

* * *

**June 24, 1652**

**Nami no Kuni**

**Deep Forest**

* * *

Tenzin was utterly shocked at the abundance of game in the forest. Boar, Deer, Rabbits, squirrels, and all manner of delicious furry creatures just asking to be put in the stew pot. He'd only seen two predators so far, a bear and a wolf fighting over the carcass of a huge pig. He left them to it and steered clear of the confrontation. Kuro seemed to agree with the decision and kept to the track of a nice fat buck.

He had killed three deer and a couple of rabbits when he heard voices coming from a large cave a short distance away. He turned aside to investigate. From the bushes about sixty yards from the entrance he spotted what looked to be a large gathering of missing-nin. '_Slashed Hitai-ate - Check. Shinobi attire - Check. Jutsu use - Check. Hopefully these are the pricks that have the Raijin and we can come back after we carve up Gato and his bunch.' _

He stealthily backed away and made tracks back to the temporary camp he had set up for the night, processing the carcasses of the animals he had killed. Once he was finished Tenzin lay down and looked at the stars, and conciousness slowly faded.

He woke up in a familiar place, the cell in Orochimaru's old lair. He watched as his 10 year old self lay on the floor next to his friend. Tenzin clawed at the door trying to hold it closed and stop the dream from continuing. No use. Just like that day the door swung open and a small gas pellet burst inside. He blacked out and woke again in the Arena. He cringed away from the redhead laying next to his brother and his younger self. '_NO! NOT AGAIN!'_ Tenzin woke up and looked around, then up at the glass enclosed dais set high in the wall.

The Snake Sannin sat on his throne and looked down with vicious mirth at the elder Uzumaki. "Kukukukukuku, what a beautiful hatred I see in your eyes. Now then, tonight we will be having a different variety of entertainment. Only two of you will be able to leave the ring, and the winners will have the privilege of being one of my personal bodyguards."

Tenzin slid down the wall with tears in his eyes. He had done this every night since it happened. His body moved of its own accord and woke the other two. He listened as his young voice told them of the deal Orochi-teme presented. The Sannin made a hand signal and poison gas flooded the room. He screamed in his own head as the nightmare progressed.

_****FLASH****_

Fighting, ripping, tearing apart all comers and laughing as they failed to even touch them.

_****FLASH****_

A massive creature whipping a mace made of bone into his Benihime.

_****FLASH****_

Blood arcing through the air as she flew at him, the jarring halt as she was impaled on his spikes.

_****FLASH****_

Anger, hate, pain, loathing all surged through him directed at the pale skinned bastard laughing in his throne and at himself for not protecting her.

_****FLASH****_

His attempts to stop the bleeding, his utter failure. Her hand covered in blood caressing his face, telling him it's not his fault. '_But it is, it always will be…'_

_****FLASH****_

**THE DREAM BEGINS AGAIN**

* * *

Kuro looked on as his partner writhed and cried out in pain, his Bone-Crystal spikes slammed forward and he screamed again. Kuro slowly stalked forward and curled up next to him, laying his head on Tenzin's shoulder. The jerky movements slowly stopped as the screams faded, but the tears kept falling unabated. Kuro stayed with him till morning.

Tenzin woke late and shivered as the nightmares slowly faded into the background. Picking up his weapons he made tracks back to the village. He came across Naruto sleeping in a clearing ringed with fallen trees, "Training early or overnight? Now I've gotta haul your ass back to the village. You really don't make things easy do you. He smirked and turned to leave, only to see a flash of pink as a small figure moved through the trees. He stepped back into the shade and ghosted forward only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "That's Haku. She was here earlier gathering herbs and the like for a sick friend. I helped her gather the herbs and she's heading back."

Tenzin smiled as a mischievous glint entered his eye. "Bro you've already got a girlfriend and here I find you with another woman? FOR SHAME! What will Hinata say?" Naruto swallowed nervously, blanching as he imagined what the young Hyuga would do to him. Tenzin laughed seeing his scared expression. "Don't worry I'm kidding." Suddenly the joking expression left the Uzumaki Twins and they turned serious. "She smelled of blood and steel underneath her perfume. Faint trace of Zabuza too, his little hunter-nin friend?" Naruto nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. She moves too well for a civilian. And those herbs she was looking for were in quantities that would be toxic to someone without a highly developed Chakra network."

The Elder Uzumaki was deep in thought. "What she said about Zabuza still being in the swordsman corps two years ago skews all our ideas on him completely. But his scent was the same! That's nearly impossible with a Henge, unless…" Naruto's head jerked up. "Unless you use clothing worn previously by the person your imitating! But that kind of things only done when facing an Inuzuka or a tracking party, so why would they use it?" Naruto snapped his fingers "The Henge! He didn't want it to be dispelled or found out if someone cut him, so he used real clothes. At least that's the best theory I can think of."

Tenzin nodded and picked up his backpack. "We'll work under that assumption for now, but we need to get back. Anko and Hinata will be wondering where the hell we are." The brothers quickly made their way back to the bridge builders house.

Upon their arrival They told Anko about the girl in the clearing and Tenzin relayed the info about the band of missing-nin in the woods. Anko looked at the map Tenzin had used to pin-point the location. "These may be the ones we are looking for. We'll scout them out once we deal with Gato. Naruto and I slipped into Gato's headquarters and placed a few surveillance seals and get some info on his plans and how many bandits or missing-nin he has compared to the info we got from those two who ambushed us on the way here."

Tenzin nodded and folded his arms. Naruto leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "From the amount and variety of herbs Haku was looking for, id say that she's trying to shorten the time Zabuza is gonna be out of commission. With what she's got, maybe four days till he's up and moving, maybe six before he's ready to fight." Anko looked at the blond boy with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you learn about plants?" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've got a bit of a green thumb and Hinata taught me about medicinal herbs." Tenzin was fighting to keep his face straight, and failing miserably. "Amongst other things. Eh, little brother?"

Naruto's face flushed crimson and glanced up. A small eep from the doorway announced a new presence in the room. Tenzin turned to find a furiously blushing Hinata gazing at Naruto with a faraway look in her eyes. Kurenai standing right behind her looked from Hinata to Naruto in dawning knowledge. A thoroughly poisonous look overtook the Genjutsu mistress as she put a hand on the young woman. "Naruto? We need to have a chat…"

Naruto blanched and _**Shunshined **_forward grabbing Hinata and then flashing out the door. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei but we have to get to the bridge for sentry duty!" Anko shook her head laughing and followed the two out the door. "Oh Nai-chan, when will you learn to loosen up? Keeping those two apart with the way they are about each other is impossible." Anko took a more serious tone as she paused next to her friend. "He'd kill himself before he hurt her in any way. She is his whole world, never forget that." Kurenai stopped short, thinking about what Anko had said.

* * *

Haku was shaken by her encounter earlier that morning. She had come across one of the ninjas who had faced down Zabuza and was still stunned that they were the same age! The young ninja finished preparing the medicine for Zabuza. "Here Zabuza-sama. Drink this, you'll feel better soon." Zabuza groaned and downed the concoction in one go. "This tastes like shit! Damnit I can't believe I lost to those puny whelps. And what the hell did he mean about killing that girls family two years ago?"

Haku shrugged and put away her medical supplies and turned back to the bedridden missing-nin. "They know that you didn't do it, I told them after I knocked you out that you were still a Kiri swordsman when that happened." Suddenly the door was thrown open and an exceptionally short man wearing a suit and round glasses. "You have to be the most useless waste of money I've ever dealt with!" The tiny man stalked around the bed and grabbed Zabuza by the neck. "I should have my men kill you and then compensate them for the service by giving them the useless Kunoichi, after I get firs-"

Gato felt a cold blade caress his adams apple as a cold feminine voice whispered in his ear. "Your welcome to try, but I'll kill you before they even blink." Gato sweated profusely as he waved off his bodyguards. Haku released him as he waved his guards away. The business tycoon rushed out of the room, swearing revenge against both nin. Haku sheathed the Senbon and turned to Zabuza. He looked pensively at the door. "You know Haku, I think that regardless of contract we need to get out of here. That little bastard is plotting something and I didn't like the way he was talking about using you." Haku nodded and felt her skin crawl at the thought of the little sadist.

Naruto, Tenzin and Anko were staring at a seal on a scroll as Gato outlined a plan that sickened the two Leaf Shinobi. Tenzin looked to the other two with a grim face. "Little bro, we need to speak to Haku and company about this. Anko, can you send a snake to the Hokage with a message? I need to talk to him about an idea Naruto and I have been bouncing around." Anko looked at the twins with a cocked eyebrow. "What have you two been cooking up?" Naruto and Tenzin looked at each other with crooked grins. "Oh nothing…"

* * *

The Kiri swordsman was loosening his muscles for a warm up spar two days later when a voice echoed from the shadows. "Hey, I've got a proposition for you…"

* * *

That afternoon Tenzin, Kiba and Kurenai were on watch at the bridge. Or rather Kiba, and Kurenai were on watch at the bridge with a Shadow clone of Tenzin while Tenzin and six other shadow clones were practicing Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques) on the shore. As evening came on, a low mist started to rise. There was only ten feet left on the bridge and the workers were pushing for the finish by the end of the day. Suddenly Kurenai stiffened. "There's Chakra in the fog! Kiba, Tenzin get Tazuna and the workers moving out!" Suddenly the fog condensed and a tall figure walked out.

Tenzin was surprised. '_I thought that Naruto talked to him! What the HELL is he doing?'_ Outwardly he was unfazed. "Hey Zabuza! What brings you around here? Looking for a rematch?" The tall swordsman was visibly annoyed and worried. "No I'm not. I and my apprentice are here to fight you, kill the bridge builder, and collect our reward. Any questions?" Tenzin nodded thoughtfully as Kurenai and his Shadow Clones rounded up Tazuna and the workers and herded them towards town. "None that can't wait until I kick your ass." Tenzin's bow appeared in his hand from the storage seal tattoo on his forearm. He sent two shots at Zabuza as he ran towards the missing-nin.

The Zanbato acted as a shield and the two arrows shattered against it. The young Leaf Shinobi sealed his bow and drew his blades. The curved weapons slashed forward and halted against the steel of Kubikiribōchō. Tenzin struggled in the deadlock and leaned in. "What the hell Zabuza?! I thought my brother told you the deal! Why are you attacking now?" He whispered. The ex Mist-nin scowled. "The timing for the attack got moved up and Gato hired more rogue Shinobi than Haku and I could cut through or sneak past. That sadistic little bastard is also going to attack the town and punish the residents for 'disloyalty'. You got any bright ideas to get us out of this mess?"

Tenzin's mind was in overdrive. He needed to warn his brother and the rest of the team. Suddenly a thought raced across his mind. "Zabuza, I'm gonna need you to kill me." The two Shinobi disengaged as the astonished swordsman reeled from the request. The elder Uzumaki shot forward and slashed forward with his dagger, barely missing Zabuza's face and closing with him once more. "Just make it look good and set the seals you find in my utility pouch on the bridge. Then throw my body into the water and head to the village. I'll be waiting there with the rest." Zabuza nodded and disengaged with a swift kick to the leaf Ninjas gut. Tenzin felt his nigh indestructible bones creak from the strain. '_Shit this is gonna hurt.' _

The two slashed and parried up and down the bridge for another two minutes until Tenzin's sword was sent flying into the water. The short dagger he had left was no match and the Mist-nin skewered him through the abdomen. Blood poured from the boys mouth as the Zanbato nearly cut him in half, and he slid to the ground. Four figures appeared by the side of the victorious Zabuza as he rifled through the fallen boys pockets. Suddenly he straightened with a malicious grin. "Oh goody, he had a healthy supply of explosive notes on him. You bunch get to the end of the bridge and stand guard while I set this up." The leader of the reinforcements, a heavily scarred man with a bearded axe nodded and then jogged to the end of the bridge.

Ten minutes later a cruelly smiling Zabuza reached the end of the bridge after throwing the boys body over the side. He jogged past the group and threw over his shoulder, "Hurry up and follow me! The notes are on a two minute timer." The small group looked at the bridge and took after Zabuza with impressive speed. A few seconds later a head popped out of the water. "Would it have killed you to slash me you asshole?! Fuck it feels like my liver is hangin' out!" After a quick look down Tenzin's scowl intensified. "It actually is hanging out! Son of a bitch!"

With muted curses he pushed the offending organ back in and headed for town. His wounds healed quickly and soon he was loping along at high speed and soon passed Zabuza and company. Only the tall swordsman could actually tell someone had just gone past and that it wasn't just an errant breeze. He was surprised that the boy had caught up so fast. A few seconds later a gigantic detonation painted the horizon white. The party of missing-nin came to a halt and stared at the mushroom cloud in the distance. "I thought you said those were explosive tags?! Those must have been high grade mining tags for a blast that big!" Zabuza shrugged and turned to continue back to the village. "Whatever, as long as the bridge is gone we get the bonus from the greasy little prick. Let's get moving."

Tenzin made it to the village and quickly dashed to Tazuna's house. He saw two bodies outside the door and Anko standing in the doorway with Griffin, her king snake familiar wrapped around her arm fangs bared. Tenzin slid to a halt and looked at the bodies. "Damn Sensei! Nice work." Griffin hissed at the young Shinobi. "You to Griffin! Your venom is as deadly as ever." The snake quieted and a hissing chuckle escaped the snake. **"Ah little fox, your silver tongue is as potent as ever." **The elder Uzumaki flourished a bow. "You're too kind to a charlatan such as I!" The raven haired Twin smiled crookedly as the black serpent disappeared. Naruto, Hinata and Akira skidded around the corner of the road and made tracks for the house. "Oi Kurenai, Anko! We got trouble!" The two Jonin-sensei listened to the two Genin's account of the mass of bandits and Shinobi en-route to the village. Hinata says twenty to twenty-five total." Tenzin explained Zabuza and Haku's appearance among them.

The group headed for the town first to protect the villagers. They only encountered a small squad of ten that Kurenai disabled with a Genjutsu and Anko killed with her _**Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu. **_Leaving Team 8 behind with two Shadow Clones each from Naruto and Tenzin, the rest headed to the bridge. Upon arriving they found that they had beaten most of the missing-nin there, but Zabuza, Haku and two others were already on the bridge, looking around in amazement at the intact structure. The ex mist-nin was visibly confused. "I saw the explosion! I felt it! How the hell is this thing still standing?!"

Two arrows impacted into the heads of the other two missing-nin. The bodies fell to the ground as Tenzin stepped from behind a tree. "All you saw was around six hundred pounds of sawdust(1) and a Wind Jutsu that pushed it into the air ignited by a low powered flash tag. All the flash and boom, none of the destruction." Naruto, Anko and the two foxes rose from concealment and joined the other three on the bridge. Naruto was first to speak. "Well you two, we offed the ten low grade missing-nin sent to the village and now we only have fifteen left to deal with. I'm in the mood for a good prank and taking prisoners. What do you say big bro? Anything in particular you wanna set up for these guys?" The entire group felt a cold chill run up their spines as the Twins looked at each other with feral smiles. "Oh, one or two…"

* * *

This job was too easy, the bridge was almost cleared and only one woman was left alive fighting Zabuza and his apprentice. The heavily scarred Taki missing-nin leading the reinforcements grinned perversely and yelled to Zabuza. "Hey Zabuza! Leave her alive! She'll make an excellent reward for me and the boys after we destroy the bridge on top of the 15000R prize for this milk run." The bandaged Swordsman knocked out the black haired Jonin. The reinforcements stepped onto the bridge and started forward to claim their prize.

Suddenly a brilliant glow and a large seal appeared under them, and an instant later a large puff of smoke billowed from the end of the bridge. As the smoke cleared a large scroll was revealed. The two apparently dead boys rose from their respective pools of blood and ran to the end of the bridge. "Yes! All captured and safely sealed in stasis. I've been wanting to try out this particular seal for almost three months! Oh wait till the old man hears about this!" Tenzin was practically dancing with joy. Naruto on the other hand was decidedly more circumspect in their success. "I know but the last sixteen clones we sent in there came out _very crazy_. I just hope that putting them to sleep before they're sealed solves that problem."

Zabuza, Haku and Anko were all shocked at this. They knew about stasis scrolls for keeping foods fresh but for humans, being sealed in drove them mad. Suddenly a small figure appeared at the end of the bridge. "Well, well, Zabuza. I thought you had betrayed me but it's good to have confirmation. Besides it's not like I was going to pay you anyway. I'd have killed you and then broken your little apprentice and sold her to the highest bidder. With a roar the Kiri swordsman drove his sword through the little man. He was surprised when he felt no resistance, and the small man just looked at him with greedy, hate filled eyes. "You pathetic trash! Do you think I would let you get anywhere close to me with a weapon?! No matter. You'll be dead soon. If you think those pathetic low grade miscreants were my full forces then you're sadly mistaken."

A large company of men appeared through the growing darkness. Anko, Haku and Zabuza quickly spun to face the new threat. Tenzin and Naruto were already moving towards the band of men with weapons drawn. A hail of arrows flew forward and took out the first ten in front and a huge blossom of fire decimated the second rank. Zabuza jumped after them calling back to his apprentice. "Haku! Focus on long range, and keep them off balance!" Anko summoned a large Boa and turned to the girl. "Hop on and lets go kick some ass." She jumped onto Anko's summon and they headed for the fight.

The battle was extremely one sided at the start, but soon turned against the Leaf Shinobi and their allies. Ten minutes in and Anko's summon had to retreat due to its wounds and Anko took a nasty fall receiving a concussion. Zabuza was the next to go down with an arrow through the muscle of his thigh. Haku fell back to cover the wounded and heal them as best she could. The twins were fighting like demons with no relenting. The rest of the team had taken a heavy toll on the assembled missing-nin and bandits. Anko and Zabuza had looked at the mass of men and estimated between 400-500 in the group and so far they had only taken down maybe a fifth. Anko, Zabuza and Haku were all lethal to any opponent they came across.

But the Uzumaki Twins were pure poison.

They piled up the bodies until the corpses spilled over the sides of the bridge and fell into the river. And they didn't stop. Eventually the bandits and ninja broke and turned to run. Suddenly a small twin hulled boat appeared around the bend in the river. The twins looked at it and their eyes widened. Tenzin shouted "Bro! Put up a wall NOW!" Naruto's hands glowed with chakra and a six foot thick wall of water shot up from the river below. A loud boom rattled the air and a hideous whistle screeched closer, and a round object impacted the water. Naruto's teeth were gritted in concentration and sweat stood out on his brow as more of the spheres impacted the wall. Tenzin slid out the spike from his right wrist and plunged it into his brothers left shoulder. He turned his head to the group at the other end of the bridge, never taking his eyes off of the ship. "Haku can you freeze all this water? We need to get the hell out of here." Haku nodded an affirmative and ran through Boar, Rat, Snake and Dragon hand signs.

**"_Ice Style: Frost Breath!"_**

A cloud of chilled air shot from between her lips and the giant wall and the river itself froze solid for twenty feet all around. The entire group looked at the Ice user in surprise, Zabuza just shook his head. "You've been training without me again? Looks like in our next spar we'll have to take it up a notch or three." Haku smiled behind her mask. It faintly showed in her voice as she calmly replied. "Oh I'm sure that it was just a fluke. No need to do anything of the kind."

Suddenly the barrage from the boat started again. Cracks began to form in the ice as Haku started to show the strain of maintaining the Jutsu. Gato appeared on the bow of the boat with a sickening smile on his face. He gestured and more shots were fired. Tenzin looked at the direction the spheres were traveling, and saw that it was directly at the wounded of the group. He turned to his brother. "This ice ain't gonna hold forever. Get to Sensei and the rest and **HAUL** **ASS**. I'm gonna try and keep them from firing as long as I can." Naruto nodded and ran for the small group at the end of the bridge.

Gato saw the blond Uzumaki making for the wounded and cursed the gunners as they frantically reloaded for another volley. Suddenly two of the gun-crew dropped dead with arrows in their heads. The corpulent merchants eyes widened as he saw the dark haired archer standing atop the ice wall drawing his bow for another shot. He quickly dodged behind a crewman as an arrow slammed into the man's heart. Which coincidentally at head height for the corrupt tycoon. Tenzin was cursing as he drew back for another shot and saw one of the cannons turning towards him. "Oh, fuck me…"

Naruto had just reached the end of the bridge after dropping Anko off at the village. He saw his brother just barely miss the fat merchant and then the shocked expression as the cannon turned to him. "Tenzin! Run!" Naruto screamed as a blast shattered the ice wall. He stopped dead as disbelief overcame him. No. It wasn't possible. His brother was too tough to just die. It was _impossible_. The experiments that the corrupted Sannin had performed ensured that! But the sight of the massive pile of ice and no sign of his brother bore through that.

Naruto began to seethe with rage.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a beast made from pure chakra, fueled by negative emotions. He shuddered as he felt his chakra being funneled faster and faster into his host.

**[Little One, slow down! This much chakra will still harm you, and if you go past your limits, even with the healing abilities you have, you will die!]**

The fox knew the boy had heard him and was just as sure that all warnings were being completely ignored. He did the only thing he could and stemmed the tide to a trickle.

**[Just in time. He's got two tails worth of my chakra and that's almost too much. For now this is gonna be a good show.]**

The giant fox settled down in his cell to watch as his host transformed into his bipedal form and launched himself at the retreating group of missing-nin.

* * *

The giant russet monster rampaged through the rear ranks of the rogue Shinobi and left no survivors. A couple of Ex-Jonin at the front started to organize a few to fight but the men were dying to fast to do anything but run. They didn't make it far. He turned to the back to the bridge and started to throw chunks of ice out of the way. He quickly came to his prize as his brothers battered form appeared. Tenzin cracked an eye as his brother started to change back. "Oh man, I knew it was gonna hurt but DAMN! You ok?" The blond Uzumaki answered with a straight right to the face. "You stupid bastard, I told you to run and yet you still didn't move! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tenzin's eyes widened at his brother's words. "NO! I was just too slow moving out of the way! You do understand that cannon balls move really, really fast." A low rumble echoed through the air as the small boat with Gato on board steamed at high speed out to sea. Naruto's face turned slightly but his eyes never left the retreating boat, his brother drew three arrows from his quiver and drew his bow back. "Well, he's getting away. You can't hit him from here." Tenzin's eyes narrowed in concentration as his bow slowly tilted upwards. "Brother…" His bow rose slightly as it came to full draw. "Shut up."

The arrows streaked away and were lost to sight. Gato was standing next to the helmsman, congratulating himself on a smooth getaway and planning his revenge on the small country when a vicious impact slammed through his midsection. He heard two more thuds as he watched in astonishment at the arrow embedded in the helmsman's head and the other embedded in the boiler. A sudden shriek of tortured metal echoed as frost engulfed the ships engine, cooling the steam and killing it's momentum, and forcing it to drift backward onto the beach.

A few minutes later the boats hulls slid up onto the sand as the Uzumaki Twins jumped aboard. They walked forward to the cabin and stepped in. Gato was leaning against the ships wheel, wheezing in pain as he tried to remove the barbed arrowhead from his wound. Tenzin stood next to the fat merchant as he turned to look at the twins with hate filled eyes. "You little shit's killed me! But I'll still have my revenge on you pitiful peasants!" Tenzin and Naruto's eyes were frigid as they gazed at the small man. Tenzin crouched down and grasped the arrow. "This is lodged in your liver. I pull this out, and you die quick. Now tell me what you mean about revenge and I'll have our healer look after that wound."

The small merchant smiled in savage glee. "I am not going to tell you anything." Tenzin nodded his face a mask of indifference. "Your choice. I'll see you in hell."

He pulled the arrow.

* * *

Anko was still woozy from her concussion and was sitting outside Tazuna's house with Hinata. They were both watching for the Twins, albeit for different reasons. Anko was worried for the boys as they were like her little brothers and she new that Kakashi considered them to be the same. Hinata was worried about Naruto and Tenzin as they were equally apart of her own little family. After the Twins had made it back to Konoha and Naruto and Hinata had confessed their feelings for each other with the full support and assistance of Tenzin. Three months into the relationship and Hinata's little sister Hanabi had followed her to the Twins bunker for movie night. She had snuck into the underground shelter before the door closed completely, interrupting the rather passionate smooch that Hinata was in the process of stealing from Naruto.

The two were blissfully unaware until Tenzin turned the corner whistling with a bowl of popcorn to find a shell-shocked Hanabi staring at the two lovebirds. Hanabi looked from the Elder Uzumaki to her sister and Naruto. "Shit. Guys, I think it's time to come up for air and greet our new guest." A rather oxygen starved and happy Hinata looked at Tenzin who pointed behind her. She turned and met the shocked stare of her little sister. Naruto was staring at the young Hyuga as well. Tenzin started to chuckle as he surveyed the scene. "Oh this just got complicated.

After a lengthy explanation and much blushing on the part of Hinata and Naruto, Hanabi was sitting in Tenzin's lap curled up sleepily. "Onee-chan, just be happy. Ever since mom died you've been so sad. And then a couple months ago you were happy again. And besides, I've got two new big brothers." The nine year old snuggled deeper into the warmth of Tenzin's arms and quickly fell asleep. The raven-haired boy looked down in surprise at the peacefully sleeping Hyuga girl. Hinata and Naruto chuckled at the cute scene. "Well, guess we've got a new baby sister, and it seems you're her preferred pillow." Naruto snickered at his witty observation. Hinata leaned into his shoulder and felt peaceful sleep wash over her. The Uzumaki Twins looked at each other as their respective burdens and slowly smiled at the shared emotion that reverberated through their bond. Contentment.

Now with her Byakugan roving desperately over every square inch of space within three and a half miles, she was so worried that her brother and love were not coming back. Her heart ached at the thought. Suddenly she saw a small boat slowly steaming into the small bay. At the helm were two familiar faces. She cried out in joy as the ship slid into dock and the elder Uzumaki hopped off and tied the mooring lines. Naruto ran off the dock as Hinata crashed into his arms.

The two shared a passionate kiss as Tenzin walked up to Tazuna's house. "Hey sensei. Gato's dead and the mission's complete. However before I pulled an arrowhead out of his liver and spine, he said that he would have his vengeance. My guess is, we didn't get all his hired thugs and they are gonna be pissed we killed their meal ticket. The closest source of quick cash is this town and I'm about 85% sure that the missing-nin in that cave I found are his hole card." Anko frowned at the young Genin's observation. It was as good a theory as any and was probably correct. Damnit.

"Well we can either go after them on their home ground or we can wait for them to come to us. However, this will result in casualties unless we evacuate the town and that will cause them to go after the villagers wherever we put them. So that means we have to go to them." Tenzin nodded his head and put her arm around his neck. "You are out of it. A grade three concussion and assorted injuries. Zabuza has a deep muscle wound and a perforated intestine. Hinata is fine but Naruto doesn't want to expose her to this kind of fight so soon, she's not ready. Haku is good to go and is probably just fine in this kind of scuffle. So it's gonna be Naruto, Me and Haku against a few dozen missing-nin. If the bridge fight is anything to go by, we'll be fine."

The two arrived at the guest room shared by Anko and Zabuza. The bandaged swordsman looked up as the two entered. "I heard what you said. Haku is damn good in a fight but before tonight she hasn't taken a life. She's been taking it kinda hard. So either we wait till everyone is back to 100% or you two go alone." Tenzin nodded and Anko was more than a little adamant that her two Genin not go alone. Tenzin placated the irate Snake Mistress. "We'll wait for now. I'm bone tired but Naruto and Hinata are gonna be needing some rest." Anko looked at the raven haired Genin in understanding. "Right, we should have our medic take a look at Naruto to ensure nothing is damaged." Tenzin and Anko chuckled at the confused look on the ex-mist shinobi's face. "Haku and I will take the watch for tonight. You get some rest, we'll take care of things on our side." Tenzin helped Anko over to her Futon and left the room, already planning the defense of the village.

* * *

Everything was ready. It took nearly thirty two uninterrupted hours of work but they had done it. Trap seals, explosive tags, punji stakes linked to seals that sensed chakra. It was a very dangerous proposition now to enter the village. Well it would be once the seal to activate the traps was triggered. Tenzin stretched back and heard his spine ripple with pops and cracks. '_Holy Shit that was a long session. But, this place is as airtight as I can make it.'_

His nose caught the scent of Zabuza's apprentice slowly making her way up the path to the hilltop he was sitting on. "Anko and Zabuza are almost finished. They were wondering if you were doing okay." The raven haired boy nodded and leaned back against the tree as he watched the sun set. "All seals are finished and linked and the main array in Tazuna's living room is ready to go. Why did they send you though?" Haku settled next to the tired teen and smoothed the wrinkles out of her pink Kimono. "They were busy talking to the villagers and teaching Shino and Kiba to tree-walk and water-walk of all things. Don't they teach that in the academy?" The young ice user said, a teasing tone evident in her voice.

"They do, but sometimes they are only able to get the basics down and they need some polish. Shino was really good at the tree-walking exercise but his bug colonies are severely averse to water. He had to get a massive amount of training with his dad to be able to close off the exits in his skin so the bugs wouldn't freak out if they got a surprise dunking. Kiba is good at water walking because he could get dunked and not care, but tree walking required a degree of chakra control he didn't have." Haku nodded and then frowned. "The Inuzuka don't have that much chakra so why wouldn't he have good control?" Tenzin snorted. "On top of messing with hormones, the bonding stage that the Inuzuka go through with their dogs screws with chakra flow." Haku nodded again and the pair fell into silence as the sun burned the sky, turning the growing twilight into a haze of bronze, gold, amber pink and purple streaks.

"I never killed anyone before. That's why I use Senbon, and only target non-vital areas, but yesterday I just killed them as they came. I felt no remorse, no sadness, no questioning what I was doing. It was just as if I was hitting targets." The ice users shoulders started to shake and tears slowly coursed down over the young woman's face. Tenzin nodded and let the tears run dry. "We are Shinobi. We kill people. But ask yourself this: Who were they? Would they have shown you mercy? Why were they opposing you? Who would they have hurt if you hadn't stopped them? Could you have stopped them any other way?"

Haku leaned against the warmth of the young man and thought about those questions. They were all missing-nin and bandits who had been hired to kill people at the whim of Gato. They would have shown no mercy to her or anyone in the village or the other Shinobi and likely would have used her and the other girls before selling them to be used in brothels or by rich lechers. If they hadn't been killed then they would have gone on to do that many times over to people all over the country. She gave the answers she found to Tenzin, who nodded and turned to look her in the eye. "One final question. Knowing that you will be called on to do this again if you remain a ninja, are you willing to kill again to save people you don't know and may never see from these people? Can you justify it to yourself if you refuse and they kept on killing people and worse?"

The young woman looked into her heart and knew that if even one person was hurt that she could have prevented, but did nothing, she would never be able to live with it. "If I must kill then I will do so only to protect those that can't protect themselves." Tenzin smiled as he bumped her shoulder with his own. "This is why ninja exist. We are strong so the weak may live and prosper. Our strength becomes a sword and shield against those who would maim and destroy. My brother wanted to be Hokage when he was little so people would stop trying to hurt us, was starting to get really obnoxious about it to! The Old Man taught us that the Hokage isn't just the strongest or the smartest. He is also the person who is able to bear the burden of the hopes, fears and dreams of an entire village on his shoulders without faltering. Naruto took that to heart and still wants to be Hokage someday, when he's strong enough." Tenzin chuckled quietly and turned back to watching the sunset.

Haku's eyes flickered over the young Leaf ninja as he watched the sunset with a small smile, eyes half lidded and peaceful. She found herself envying the boy the ability to relax like this. But it wasn't in her nature to maintain such a feeling. She sighed and rested her back against the tree and felt the boy's shoulder rest against hers. She almost drew away but she was tired and he didn't seem to mind. As the last light of day slowly faded over the horizon, Haku for some reason she did not understand still felt warm and safe. Even traveling with her adopted father, times she was able to relax like this were few and far between. Haku's eyes closed slowly and her head came to rest against Tenzin's shoulder.

Tenzin was at peace. He had finished his work and now the sun was painting the sky in a show just for him. He felt Haku's muscles ease as the tension and worry left her while she slept. He slowly turned his head to gaze at the young woman who lay against his side. "Rest easy Little One. I will keep watch." Tenzin slid his arm around her shoulders and crossed his legs at the ankle, the whites of his eyes growing dark and the Iris starting to glow. Kuro softly padded into the clearing and curled up next to the young woman and laid his head on her lap. The Fox and Man shared a brief look and the fox huffed quietly before sleep claimed him.

Daylight was coming soon. Kuro went off to hunt and left the two alone. Tenzin loved early mornings, the way that the velvet blackness slowly turned to indigo and then to heather gray and light purple with pink streaks. The moist clear air filled with silence drifting with the morning mist. He'd sometimes go to the top of the Hokage Monument and just watch the world slowly wake. Now he was doing the same again, listening in the silence before the animals woke and started to move. The girl at his side breathed deeply and her eyes flickered open. Tenzin's silence and wondering gaze guided her eyes to the calm and peaceful vista laid out before them. The two didn't speak, just enjoyed the quiet and watched the first rays of dawn wash the trees and grass in golden light.

Zabuza and Anko watched from a nearby tree as the two figures sat in silence. The mist Shinobi had been worried about his daughter and looked for her. He had found the pair a little after two in the morning and instantly the black and green eyes of the elder Uzumaki pinned him where he was. A second later a Kage Bunshin stepped out of the shadows and handed Zabuza a note.

She's safe and sound. Leave her be for now, she needs to rest.

The bandaged swordsman folded the note and nodded. He sat down against the tree and sent a water clone to Anko with a message that all was fine and he was watching over the pair for now. Just before dawn the Konoha Jonin had arrived silently and sat with Zabuza watching the silent pair. In sign language Anko asked what was going on.

'Those two have just been sitting there for the entire night. He sent me a message to let her rest. Like I told you yesterday was her first kill and to have so many in quick succession was something I wanted to avoid.'

Anko nodded and signed back that she would stay with him and get her student after he woke up. Zabuza grinned.

'He is awake right now. He's been watching over her all night from what I can tell. And those eyes of his are just plain scary.'

'What eyes?'

'Black sclera, glowing green Iris.'

'It allows him to see better in the dark, but he's usually in his four legged form to use them.'

Anko was worried. She looked at the two figures leaning against the tree and debated on what she was about to do. Finally she made up her mind and told Zabuza the entire story that Naruto told Kurenai, Sarutobi and Herself. The ex-mist ninja's head whipped towards the boy holding his daughter close. '_Dear Kami, please don't let this boy get hurt anymore, cause if he is I don't want to think about what kind of monster will be set loose. But now I see why he's acting so protective of her, it's his way of trying to prevent the same trauma. Even if he's not aware of it…'_

Tenzin looked over at the smiling face of the young woman next to him and admired the way that the brilliant light reflected from her pale skin, and ran through her hair, highlight chocolate brown highlights among the raven locks. Haku felt his eyes on her and turned to see glowing emerald eyes that seemed to pierce to the deepest parts of her soul roving over her face. Suddenly a haunted aching pain flashed across the eyes and he turned away from her with a hiss, almost blurring as he moved to the edge of the cliff and stood there, fists curled, knuckles turning bloodless white. She moved to stand beside him. "What's wrong? You looked so peaceful then it's like you were hurt by something."

Tenzin's eyes were screwed shut as his memories continued to assault him. His Benihime's laugh, her smile, her steady presence when the needles and knives had left him and his brother a quivering wreck of tissue and bone. Her not so quiet strength when the same pain was visited on her by the rogue Sannin. '_I told them that the cursing started after the first cut, but I learned it from your death, every one directed at myself. It hurts so much with you gone, like a piece of my heart just withered. And the worst part is that I wielded the blade.'_ A bitter smile stretched across his face. "Haku I'm going to tell you a story. Please don't hate me for it."

He told her everything

His thoughts

His feelings

He described his love and painted his sin with a bloody brush

Haku was silent as the story unfolded. The Kyuubi, their capture by Orochimaru, the stories of the Orphanage, the beatings, the torture. Everything. When he finished, he found himself kneeling as his legs couldn't seem to support him anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked as he absentmindedly wrenched at the spikes projecting from his wrists. Suddenly a cool hand settled on top of his. The tearing motions stilled as Haku placed her other hand on his chin and turned him to face her. Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at the broken and agonized young man before her. She stroked his wrist like a cats paw, and the obsidian blades retracted slowly, healing instantly.

She wrapped the boy in hug as sobs started to rack his body. "Shhhh, it's okay. She knew that you didn't do it on purpose, she told you it wasn't your fault. Let this pain go, or it will destroy you completely." The sobs slowed in time as the emotions he had slammed his mind shut against, locked away from his heart made their way into the light and faded away. Eventually his hiccuping breaths gave way to the slow and steady breathing of sleep. The young ice user moved the boy so his head lay in her lap and she stroked his dark hair and hummed a lullaby she just barely remembered her mother singing to her. Tenzin's sleep was untroubled. No nightmares could reach him here. He burrowed deeper into the warmth and dreamed on, his mind at ease for the first time in years.

* * *

**Enjoy the Chapter? Review for continued improvement!**

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Explosive Sawdust(1)**

This is a trick from Mythbusters, another thing I don't own.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter for your enjoyment!**

**Constructive Criticism**

**Welcomed as it helps me improve the story!**

**Flamers/Trolls**

**Sit Down, Shut-up and Read. Commentary is not needed.**

**Now for legal stuff…**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND NOTHING ELSE!**

**NUFF SAID.**

* * *

.

.

**Ch. 6 - The Shadow of the Leaf**

.

.

* * *

**June 29, 1652**

**Hi no Kuni-Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Sarutobi was currently fuming. 'What the Hell was Hashirama-sensei thinking when he allowed these idiots any power? And Why did both Tobirama-sensei and I keep allowing them to burrow in deeper?!' The Sandaime Hokage was currently looking over a request from the Civilian Council for sanctions against the Uzumaki Twins for an "Apparent Crime Spree", all stemming from several D-Ranks undertaken by the pair in the last few weeks. He sighed in aggravation and turned to the ANBU he had assigned to investigate the charges. "Neko, what have you to report?" The Cat-masked ANBU silently handed the Hokage a folder.

~Mission Report~

Theft: Shop owner states Naruto and Tenzin stole a selection of seeds and cuttings from her Greenhouse - Surveillance tape shows they were purchased.

Assault & Battery: Greenhouse owner was struck with a hoe - 6 witnesses state that he was drunk and hit himself and Uzumaki's took him to hospital

Attempted Murder: See Above

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was no longer even shocked at the lengths people would go to in order to try hurting the Twins. However, he was extremely angry. "I swear to Kami if I get one more document like this I am going to tie those bastards to the trees in training ground forty-four with meat strapped to them!" The ANBU hidden around the room all shivered in fear at the image that sentence produced. The animals in the "Forest of Death" were infamous for their size, ferocity, and hunger.

Sarutobi denied the request and moved on to the next in the seemingly unending pile that filled his desk. A knock at his door drew his attention and straightening up he called out, "Enter!" His grandson Konohamaru with his friends Meogi and Udon trooped up in front of his desk. He looked fondly at the trio, remembering when seeing his grandson was more a burden than a happy occasion. "What brings you here today grandson?" The youngest Sarutobi looked up to his grandfather. "Can you train with us? Ever since Naruto and Tenzin left we've only been able to train with each other. And all of us need to be stronger if we want to be able to be the best when we enter the academy this fall!"

The aged Sandaime looked at the anxious and hopeful faces in front of him. He looked to the paperwork that rightfully, the Elder and Civilian Councils should be doing. He looked back at the new generation of the Leaf and his mind was made up. "Let's go. We need to get you as strong as we can." As they walked into the Hokage's personal training ground, the kindly grandfather disappeared and The Professor, possibly the most powerful Ninja in the elemental nations, stood before them. "The first thing you must learn is the meaning of the Will of Fire…" Sarutobi relished the chance to teach once more, and the chance to teach his grandson. He thanked all the Kami for the Uzumaki Twins and what they had done for his son.

_****Flashback no Jutsu****_

* * *

**4 Weeks Previously**

* * *

Naruto and Tenzin had just dropped by the Hokage's office to hand in their Shinobi Registration and ID photos. As they were shooting the breeze the door creaked open and a flash of light on steel alerted all three to the intruders presence. The door was thrown open as a small figure charged forward, a skull cap and truly ridiculously long scarf wrapped around his neck. "This is it Hokage! Today's the day I will beat you and take your place!" Tenzin and Naruto looked on in astonishment as the little boy took five steps and tripped over his own scarf, slamming into the ground. Sarutobi face-palmed so hard the smack rattled the window. "Konohamaru, how many times does this make today?! Seven? Eight? This must stop or I will have to start taking precautions." The aged Hokage looked on with a gimlet eye focused on the offending child.

"Who tripped me?! The only way that my perfect attack failed is if someone interfered!" Konohamaru looked around and focused on the Uzumaki Twins, currently doing their level best to not laugh at the kid. "It was you! Don't dare deny it, or I'll have to take you down too!" The child's never-ending screaming rant was quickly wearing on Naruto and Tenzin's patience. "Kid you tripped over your scarf. It's just way too damn long and why the hell do you even wear that thing? It's June!" Konohamaru ran at the brothers with Kunai raised. "I don't answer to you!" The elder Sarutobi didn't expect what happened next.

Tenzin tried to grab the boy as he rushed past, but only got a handful of scarf. Naruto looked down at his leg as he felt a burning pain. Konohamaru just looked at his hands in shock as blood sheeted down the older boys leg. Tenzin grabbed the boy by his shirt and raised him to eye level.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! Do you have any Kami-damned idea what you just did?! If that had been anyone else that would have fucking killed them!" He dropped the boy to the floor and turned to his brother as he grit his teeth and yanked the Kunai out of his leg. Naruto felt the blade leave and a few spurts of blood confirmed the suspicion that his femoral artery was hit. A few seconds later the blood stopped as he healed.

Hiruzen was in motion as soon as Tenzin missed his grandson, but was too slow to intercept the Kunai. After it struck home he rounded on his grandson, only to see the elder Uzumaki had beaten him to it. He almost felt sorry for the boy until he looked back to see the arterial spurt from the young blonde. Naruto looked at the Hokage's angry face and shook his head. He walked up to the boy who looked at him in shock and unrepentant petulance. "Kid, if your old enough to try killing someone, then you are old enough to learn what that means."

Naruto tied the kid up with his own scarf, threw him over his shoulder, and turned for the door as the boy tried to escape. Sarutobi found the rather pissed off expression on both boys to be fairly disconcerting. "Where are you going and what are you going to do with Konohamaru?" The worried Hokage asked. Naruto turned back to Sarutobi. "We'll go easy on him, but he's gonna learn his actions have consequences." Hiruzen regarded the struggling bundle over the boy's shoulder with guarded eyes. "Very well. But have him back by dinner or my daughter will be the one you'll answer to." The Twins nodded and walked out while Konohamaru yelled at his grandfather.

A few seconds later a bespectacled Jonin ran into the room. "Hokage-sama! Your honorable grandson came by here, have you seen him?!" The Sandaime nodded. "He was here Ebisu. But I have to wonder just what you have been teaching him. He almost killed one of my visitors in a misguided attempt to avenge his 'defeat' at the hands of his own scarf." He sighed in aggravation. "The Uzumaki boys took him out for some remedial training after Naruto took a Kunai to his thigh. Now, I have paperwork to finish amongst other things. You are dismissed." The ashamed Jonin turned and left the room 'The Kyuubi brats? Who knows what unsavory things they might be teaching the Honorable Grandson!' The Jonin raced out of the Hokage Tower.

"Alright you little numbskull, your going to tell me what the hell you were thinking of trying to kill the old man." Konohamaru humphed and turned away from the two dark figures looming over them. Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "On your feet kid. If your old enough to own a Kunai, then your old enough to learn how to use it right so you don't kill somebody." After being untied Konohamaru stood up and faced the Uzumaki Twins. "Why are you doing this? I hurt you?!" Naruto gestured at the hole in his pants and the unblemished skin beneath. "Your lucky that I was the one you stabbed. If it was anyone else they would most likely have died or been permanently injured. Now for the million Ryo question, why did you try to kill the Old Man and then stab me?"

Konohamaru looked at the teen in puzzlement. "I wasn't going to kill Gramps! I Just wanted to beat him and become Hokage! And I didn't want to hurt you, I was trying to cut your Shuriken holster off so I could use them. Besides, you shouldn't be stopping someone as powerful as me since I need to become Hokage quickly!"

Naruto and Tenzin looked at each other. "Hey blondie, you wanna do the honors?" Naruto shook his head. Tenzin rubbed his eyes and turned back to the boy. "Okay peewee, here's the deal. There is no quick way to become the Hokage. Just for the sake of argument, let's say that lame-ass attack you tried succeeded. Beating the Hokage or accidentally killing him, would get you locked up for life. Besides, the only way to become Hokage is to be stronger than anyone else, not just physically, but mentally. You have to have experience in everything that your Shinobi do, from Genin to ANBU." The young Sarutobi was shocked

_'Why didn't Ebisu-sensei tell me any of this...'_

Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder and crouched down to look in his eyes. "The Hokage isn't just the strongest person with the most experience either. You have to be willing to protect people that you don't know or maybe don't even like. You have to hold yourself responsible for guarding not just the lives, but the hopes and dreams of an entire village. Being Hokage isn't just having power. Always remember that." The young Sarutobi nodded, despair written across his face. Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Oi! Just because you ain't strong now, doesn't mean that you can't become strong. It just takes time. Now kid, you have a nickname or something because Konohamaru is way too long to use all the time." The boy smiled and struck a hero pose. "My family calls me Kono!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Kunai/Shuriken and Taijutsu practice, with a rundown of some basic Ninjutsu for variety. With a half hour left before supper the trio was headed back to the Sarutobi Compound with a laughing Konohamaru riding on Naruto's shoulders. As they reached a clearing on the edge of the woods, the bespectacled Jonin-sensei assigned to Konohamaru landed on a branch above them. Both boys eyed the man in weary distaste.

Naruto spat to the side and grimaced. "Greaaaaat. It's the bandanna bandit. Tell me old buddy, were you the idiot who was telling Konohamaru that he could take down the Hokage with your training? Cuz that sounds a lot like the drivel your last Genin team was spouting during the Chunin exams." Tenzin snorted as a smirk flashed across his face. "Right before they got their asses handed to them."

Ebisu was decidedly unhappy with the boys lack of respect for his rank and quickly decided to make an example of them. "Well if it isn't the little delinquents out to poison the honorable grandson! Come along honorable grandson, extended exposure to these two idiotic delinquents could lead to you becoming like them!" Tenzin scowled. "Oh spare the spiel for those who care. As for Kono going with you, we promised the old man that we'd deliver him home safe and sound."

Suddenly Naruto gave a yelp of surprise as the weight of the boy was swiftly removed from his shoulders. Tenzin slapped him on the shoulder and pointed him towards the edge of the clearing where Ebisu was trying to drag the youngest Sarutobi off by his blurred forward and Ebisu dropped the scarf and vaulted away, landing on a low hanging branch.

"Hey four eyes, why don't you just buzz off? We're on the way home." Ebisu was incensed at the nonchalant attitude of the boys. "You've had him all day and I bet he hasn't even learned one Technique from you worthless brats." Naruto and Tenzin looked quickly around. "Coast is clear little bro. Alright Kono, why don't you show old Ebisu all the Jutsus that we taught you." Konohamaru nodded to Tenzin and cycled through the Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge flawlessly. Naruto got a wicked look in his eye as he nudged his brother in the ribs. "Hey Kono, shown him the special anti-pervert Jutsu we taught you!" Konohamaru grinned and formed the hand sign for Henge.

**_"Henge: Sexy Jutsu!"_**

Suddenly in place of the chibi Sarutobi, a tall well made brunette stood in the clearing wreathed in smoke. Ebisu was understandably furious. "What the hell kind of Jutsu is that?! Such a perverse thing should be banned!" Naruto and Tenzin just grinned evilly.

_**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Ten clones of each boy appeared and stood in a circle around the smirking Jonin. "Oh so your going to try to fight me eh? You'll learn not to mess with an elite Jonin!" As he took his stance he felt a chill go down his spine as the boys formed a ram seal.

_**"Uzumaki Secret Technique - Shadow Clone: Sexy Harem Jutsu!"**_

In a plume of smoke the clearing was filled with a veritable buffet of Beauty. Blondes, redheads, brunettes, Tall, short, athletic, buxom. Ebisu's brain was rapidly overloading as the blood in his head was trying to make its way south and his training was trying to get blood to his brain. The blood flow had to find an exit, and it turned out to be the erstwhile Jonin's nose. The crimson geyser shot the man almost thirty feet into the air. In the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was gazing in surprise and consternation at the thoroughly defeated Shinobi. "The Sexy Jutsu, what a nasty little trick." He pulled the hat down over his eyes as a barely discernible blush dusted his cheeks. "The worst part is that they could probably get me with it to!"

After securing a promise from Konohamaru that he would never, REPEAT - NEVER do this Jutsu in front of a woman unless his or another Leaf Shinobi's life depended on it, they took the boy home. For the next few weeks they trained with Konohamaru and his friends, and promised to continue once they got home from their mission.

_****Flashback no Jutsu: Kai****_

Sarutobi chuckled and continued drilling the children in rudimentary Taijutsu, as well as remedial avoidance and evasion, which was an excellent cover for a game of tag with his grandson. Little did the Sandaime know that this would be the last peaceful time for a while.

* * *

In the Village hidden in the leaves, there are several different clandestine groups. ANBU was the largest and most public, and ROOT being the smallest and most secretive. Not to mention illegal after it was ordered disbanded at the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. However its founder and current head Danzo Shimura had different plans. Publicly he had torn apart the organization he had spent years building and then reformed it in secret. His special training left his ROOT operatives literally emotionless, yet extremely deadly fighters. Some would label the man as obsessed with the protection of Konoha from the shadows, and his organization stood very much in line with the name bestowed on him by his enemies: Yami no Shinobi.

Currently the greatest thorns in his side were the Uzumaki Twins. He had spent years, from the time they were born in fact, trying to completely isolate and alienate the two from the village. All so that he could have the Jinchuriki to himself after they had been inducted into ROOT and suitably…retrained. His knuckles whitened inside his robe as he thought of all his wasted time and effort though his passive expression never changed.

_'Orochimaru was supposed to train them to kill and hand them off to me for reconditioning. But that damnable Sannin let them escape! With those two on our side there would be no army capable of stopping us once we dispose of Sarutobi and his loyalists. With Orochimaru's trump card the Daimyo is no threat and then it's merely a waiting game for the rest of the villages and countries to fall.'_

Danzo turned and started to pace the length of his office, his head bowed in thought.

_'However, now that the Jinchuriki won't be allowed to join me, I must remove them. If those weapons can't be controlled, then they must be destroyed or risk them being turned upon me. Orochimaru is out of the question, he's still forming his new village, but maybe if…'_ Suddenly deep in his mind an idea suddenly sparked to life. With a cruel smile he turned to his desk and started writing. Several days later he received a reply.

_'The wheels are now in motion once more. I WILL have power. No matter what.'_

This same thought had been the driving force behind his manipulation of the Village Councils civilian half plotting the demise of the two boys, but with his unseen guidance he had crafted near-successful assassinations into another tool to force the boys into his domain. After several years and the failure of his silent partner, he decided to eradicate the problem and then reseal the Bijuu into a vessel or vessels under his control. But with this, he'd still be able to use the Uzumaki brats.

Thanks to his ROOT spies, and his old ally, the solution to the problem was at hand. Danzo grinned from within the cocoon of bandages that surrounded him and reread the missive he had just received from the Fire Daimyo and allowed himself a small satisfied smile. He then signaled for a messenger to take it to the Hokage with all haste. In the wake of the departing messenger, Danzo looked over the training grounds of his ROOT and a grim smile played across his features. Soon the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be his to command, and soon after, so would everything else.

* * *

**July 3, 1652**

**Nami no Kuni**

**Hill Overlooking Western Ocean**

* * *

The ring of metal on metal echoed around the clearing as air seemed to rush back and forth of its own accord. Around the edge of the clearing lounged three figures. Naruto, Hinata and Zabuza all watched as a ring of mirrors slowly circled a now visible Tenzin. He had a wide smile on his face as he laughed up into the reflective ice. "Hey Haku! Let's take it up another notch!" The young woman inside the mirror smiled tiredly and shook her head as she stepped out into his waiting arms. "After two hours you still aren't satisfied. You certainly are insatiable."

Tenzin's eyes lit with a hungry fire. "Oh you know me, I'm truly a glutton for training! Amongst other things…" Zabuza rolled his eyes and cringed. "Good grief! You two have only known each other for ten days, and been together for a week! Slow it down you two!" Tenzin merely smiled at the older man and wrapped his left arm around Haku's waist. Haku leaned into him and smiled at her adoptive father. "It's not often that I find someone who listens as well as he does." Tenzin chuckled in remembrance of the last few days.

After he had woken up, Tenzin and Haku spent the rest of the day talking about their lives and pouring out all the hurt that had lain bottled up and secreted away. When Haku had broken down during the recounting of her mother's death at the hands of her father, Tenzin had taken her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as all that sadness and ache had slowly worked its way out. They had found that even though the subjects were truly painful they enjoyed talking to one another and continued to do so. A few days later during training the two had gone all out and at the last attack had frozen, Her Senbon to his heart and his knife to her throat.

As they stood there panting mere centimeters from each other she had felt almost as if he was a magnet pulling her forward. Haku pulled down his mask and was able to fully see his face for the first time. Tenzin started to turn away and pull his mask back up but was stopped by Haku's gentle touch. At first the kiss had been hesitant but it quickly deepened until both were completely out of breath. They both drew back, gasping for air as Tenzin's calloused hand slowly moved forward to caress the soft skin of her jaw. Haku had shivered at the cautious and tender touch.

Tenzin had drawn her against him once more. Enveloped her in a warm embrace as all the muscles in his body trembled, haunting images flashing behind closed eyes. They felt each other's frantic heartbeats, and then as they slowed there seemed to be a second where they synchronized, indistinguishable from the other.

Tenzin drew back and looked her in the eyes as she frantically searched his own. "What happens now?" Tenzin asked. Haku had thought about it for a second and then took his hand and guided him to the river's edge and into the shade of a willow that stretched out across the water. They sat down and watched the willows limbs sweep gently back and forth in the breeze. "Whatever it is we'll take it one day at a time." Tenzin had nodded and put his arm around Haku as they simply sat and enjoyed the feeling of closeness.

For the next few days the two seemed to be almost attached. Guard duty, meals, even while sleeping they seemed to orient towards each other. Zabuza, noticing the duo's attachment, immediately went into a slightly psychotic meltdown. It took the combined efforts of Kurenai, Anko and Hinata to restrain the man after catching Tenzin kissing Haku before he headed out on a combined hunting/scouting trip with Naruto and Kiba. He had wanted to stay and talk to the ex-Mist Jonin, but Haku smiled and shooed him away.

After they left she proceeded to listen to a very, VERY long winded and embarrassing lecture on boys, birds, bees and a father's responsibility. Shino, Tazuna, Inari, Kiba and every male in five miles instantly abandoned the man to his fate as all three female Leaf Shinobi and one extremely outraged Tsunami proceeded to reduce the man to a pile of quivering please-don't-hurt-me.

Late the next day as Zabuza continued to rock back and forth bemoaning the fact that his little girl was all grown up. The Shinobi and most of the village felt an immense chakra spike before a severely wounded and chakra depleted Naruto crash-landed on the roof supported by Shino. He was able to tell them that the missing-nin had been heading into town but had been stopped cold by a trap that sealed them into scrolls, but nearly half had been unaffected. They had managed to place a barrier around the group and wipe them out but their leader and several of his higher ranking lieutenants were putting up more of a fight.

Suddenly another immense wave of chakra blasted outwards and Tenzin landed in the road in front of them in his bipedal cat form. Both his blades were cut in half and several gaping wounds were closing quickly. He looked down at the blades and dropped them in the dust. He grasped his right wrist with his left hand as his chakra flared. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down at his brother. "Tenzin, before you use it, remember what happened last time. It may make the damage worse." Tenzin turned to the blonde boy with a feral smile. "So be it."

Tenzin's spike shot out of his right arm, but it just kept coming until nearly nine feet of Bone-Crystal lay on the ground in front of him. He picked the long shard up by the middle and spun it once. Zabuza's low whistle shattered the stunned silence and all eyes turned to his appraising face. Zabuza's expert eye took in the object in the elder Uzumaki's hand. Three feet of double edged obsidian blades were connected by another three foot long rounded handle. With a savage snarl Chakra burst forth from Tenzin's hands and rushed downward to the obsidian blades.

"That is a very impressive weapon boy, but can you use it?"

"It's a little something I came up with while training with Sarutobi-jiji and the teme."

The Chakra enveloped the blades and flickered along the edges as the obsidian itself seemed to burn with a cold blue light. Naruto watched worriedly as his brother launched himself back the way he had come. The remaining Shinobi all rushed after him and found Tenzin dueling with a man dressed in a black and white bodysuit. Naruto flicked his hands through several signs and a small doorway appeared and the ninja jumped through, and closed as soon as the last stepped inside.

The strange man was holding a black sword hilt with a crackling yellow blade that seemed to be made of pure lightning. A low hum emanated from the blade, rising to a shrill hiss that sent goosebumps rippling along their skin every time it was struck by Tenzin.

They move almost too fast to be seen. Suddenly they stopped in a deadlock in front of the assembled ninja. The missing-nin smirked and looked over Tenzin's shoulder.

"Well if it isn't reinforcements. It's not going to make a difference really. You'll just die here after I kill him." Tenzin snarled as his arms shuddered with the effort of keeping the Yellow blade still. Haku darted forward throwing Senbon and formed an ice mirror directly behind the stranger. Right before she entered Tenzin gasped out. "It's a chakra blade! Be careful!" Haku nodded and appeared behind the man lashing out at the base of his skull, her Senbon glowing with Wind Chakra.

It was intercepted at the last second as he kicked Tenzin away with a yelp of pain. "Hello pretty lady, and what might be your name?" Haku grimaced in disgust at the man's leering smile. "My name is Haku Momochi." Her other hand flashed towards the man's heart, another Senbon tipped with poison clenched between her fingers. The rogue Shinobi smiled and flashed away to the other side of the clearing, his leer never leaving his face. "My name is Aoi Rokushō, and if you surrender now, I may let you live. Provided you show proper gratitude tonight…"

Haku nearly gagged at what the man was implying. "Not in any lifetime will you ever get that chance." Tenzin appeared behind the man with his blades poised to slash him in half. The Missing-nin jumped out of the way and flashed through snake, rat, boar, rat again and shouted as he released his attack.

_**"Wind Style: Tearing Scythe Jutsu!"**_

Tenzin saw the power of the attack and dashed forward blocking it and being thrown to the side. The humming yellow blade clashed against Senbon rapidly as they fought up and down the clearing. Zabuza and the Leaf Teams dared not try to enter the fray as even a momentary distraction could be fatal to either ninja. Suddenly Aoi smiled and rushed forward swinging his lightning blade in a swift pattern as Haku tried to block.

The crackling blade slashed through Haku's ice Senbon and deep into her legs. Tenzin's roar shook the ground. He rushed forward and kicked Aoi into the trees, the audible snapping of several ribs followed by the crunch of impact with the branches. He scooped up the bleeding girl and ran to Hinata. "Heal her! Please!" The boys eyes were full of anguish as the young Hyuga bent to her work. "The wound is deep but with this clean of a cut I should be able to heal her with no issue." Tenzin's eyes closed in relief and then flashed open in anger as he heard the Raijin hiss and crackle into life once more.

"Oh well, I told her to surrender. But I guess after I kill the rest of you, I can still have her." Naruto watched as his brothers eyes narrowed. Tenzin grabbed a seal from his utility pack and threw it at his brother. "Activate this and don't get in my way." Tenzin's eyes closed and his face calmed. In his mind he walked down a filthy hallway flowing with blood and sewage up to his knees. Here and there bright golden beams of light played across the wall and floor. He stopped before a gigantic door locked by a paper with the Kanji for seal written across it.

_'Hey, Kyuubi! You awake yet? I promised you that I'd let ya sleep for a few years, but I've got someone I need to kill.'_

In the darkness a huge indistinct form slowly rose and a slitted crimson eye opened.

**[Kit, why have you seen fit to bother me now of all times? You promised not to interrupt my nap after I saved you.]**

Naruto nodded and walked closer to the bars. _'You can see my memories right? Look and tell me if I am justified!'_

The huge shape padded forward until a gigantic black and silver tiger with nine slowly writhing tails was visible. One of the tails snapped forward to rest against Tenzin's forehead. Silver-white light blazed from the Tiger's eyes as he looked through the last five and a half years of the boys life. The cat's face suddenly creased in pain as the memories took a turn and then a while later smoothed out.

**[I am sorry for your loss. Benihime would have met my approval. But it seems that your soul has been called by another. A most lucky occurence for one of any race. Very well. If it will keep her alive and you from bothering me I will lend you my power once more…]**

Tenzin's eyes snapped open eyes glowing crimson as the whites of his eyes slowly turned black. Hinata looked up when she felt a burst of strange and malicious chakra all around her. Teams 8 & 11 along with Zabuza and Haku looked on in wonder as ethereal flames seemed to burn along the boys chakra network. It whirled outward from the boys stomach and spread outwards across his back. His blood soaked and torn shirt ripped apart further, partially revealing his torso. What skin wasn't covered in blood and cotton was crossed back and forth with faded scars. The bloody flames outlined the ridges of tissue and spread further until it reached his arms. There the bright and intricate pattern became disrupted and choppy.

The flame seemed to writhe and twist in anger for a second until it flared outward for several feet, giving the appearance of jagged wings of flame. The intensity of the chakra increased burning hotter and hotter until crimson and gold turned to blue white. The double bladed sword shivered and shrieked as the intense chakra enveloped it. The rogue Shinobi burst through the treeline and goggled at the sight. Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed the bloody digit across the seal and willed Chakra into it. The barrier snapped upwards forming a dome that connected to the larger barrier around the forest. Naruto popped two soldier pills into his mouth and strode forward to join his brother, Chakra flaring from his hands and down his Kunai.

"What the hell is going on?! What are you?!" Tenzin's onyx and crimson eyes stared back as blood steadily dripped from his swiftly closing wounds. Naruto took up position behind the rogue ninja and settled into his fighting stance. The Twins spoke at the same time.

"Someone that you should never have pissed off."

The Uzumaki Twins suddenly blurred from sight and reappeared surrounding Aoi. The frightened ninja barely blocked the slashes and quailed from the heat of the flames emanating from Tenzin's blades. Before he could blink the brothers were in motion again scything towards his legs and his arms. Each time he struggled more and more to parry the attacks.

For another fifteen minutes the war of attrition carried on until Aoi was completely exhausted and he Sank to his knees as blood and sweat dripped from his body. the Raijin slipped from his fingers. Tenzin's face showed no emotion and the flames slowly sank back into gold and scarlet and then sputtered into nothingness. The obsidian blade stood poised over the back of his neck. He looked up into eyes filled with apathy. Naruto stood to the side, feeling the play of emotions from his brother, or rather the complete lack of them. All he could feel was a complete cold and empty void.

"Go ahead boy, do it. Take your victory." Tenzin merely shook his head then whipped his blade forward and around. Four wounds suddenly appeared on the wrists and the back of the kneeling Shinobi's ankles. He flopped forward as blood oozed up from the cuts.

Aoi Rokushō, a man that was said to be on par with the seven members of the Kiri swordsman corps lay on the ground, staring up at the boy in hate. "You live, but I still had to pay you for the damage done to her." Tenzin's monotone voice was scarily quiet, yet carried to the other side of the clearing. Zabuza shivered, recognizing the amount of control that had been put into the cuts. He looked down at Haku and then back at Anko and Kurenai, who were both staring at him.

He shrugged "That boy made sure that Aoi will never pick up a sword again. He sliced through the tendons in his wrists and the Achilles Tendon in his heel. He'll be lucky to even walk after that." Naruto quickly sealed him in a Stasis Scroll. "Ibiki should have fun with this little present." Tenzin picked up the dropped Raijin and put it in his utility pack.

Tenzin's sword fell from his hand, shattering as it struck the ground. It slowly turned to dust as he walked back to the group. He stumbled as he passed through the barrier and fell more than knelt next to Haku as Hinata tended to her. "How is she?" Hinata looked up at the exhausted boy. "She's resting and will be just fine once we get her back to the house." Tenzin nodded and staggered to his feet, then picked up the young woman. She nestled into the embrace and he vanished in a cloud of black smoke, teleporting her back to Tazuna's home. He carried Haku up the stairs, laid her in the bed and walked out.

The returning teams saw him walk out the front door. "She's upstairs resting. I have to-" Tenzin started to turn away towards the forest but suddenly stopped and grabbed at his side.

Blood gushed from his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He fell back unconcious. Zabuza caught him, took him up to the guest room and laid him on the futon next to a now awake Haku. Hinata having finished wrapping Haku's legs ran over and started to check over Tenzin. She was shocked at the still healing wounds she sensed. "Torn Aorta, ruptured Kidneys, perforated Stomach, crushed Liver, collapsed Lung, severed Femoral Artery, dislocated Femur and Shoulder?! How was he even moving?!"

Haku gasped at the list of injuries. "Will you be able to heal him? Do you need help?!" She started to rise from her futon but was pushed back down by Kurenai. "Hinata will do her best, and he'll be just fine. You just rest for now, okay?" Haku nodded and then turned to look at Tenzin. She could hear muted pops and cracks as his bones reset themselves or were helped along by Hinata.

A few hours later her silent vigil was rewarded as a hissed curse and groan signalled to the world that Tenzin Uzumaki was awake, and hating it. She rose up on her elbows as the raven haired boy shot up and looked around wildly, locking onto her face. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over, kneeling next to her. She reached the few inches over and laid her hand on his. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Hehehehe, I overdid it didn't I?"

Haku nodded and then swatted him lightly on the forehead and scowled at him. "Yes you overdid it! And you nearly got yourself killed! If I had any more energy I'd smack you hard enough that you wouldnt ever do something so stupid and reckless again!"

Angry tears started to gather in her eyes as she remembered the list of injuries Hinata had to heal. Tenzin's hand snaked forward and gently wiped away the tears before they could fall. "Hime, he hurt you so badly all I could see was the blood. I just found you and then you were going to be taken from me in an instant by that bastard. I'm sorry that I scared you but if we had just run than he would have caught up to us and Shino or Hinata, maybe even your father would have been hurt fighting him. I was there and I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. I'm so sorry that I let you get hurt."

Haku smiled at the guilt stricken boy and pushed aside the covers of her mattress and patted the space beside her. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around Haku as she snuggled in close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and murmured "I promise that I will always be there when you need me. Believe it." Haku smiled into his chest as she finally allowed sleep to slowly wash over her. "I know you will Tenzin. I know…"

That night when the rest of the Shinobi made their way upstairs, Zabuza had to be restrained by Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Naruto before he could kill Tenzin. Shino quickly siphoned his chakra, putting him out like a light. "Whew! Well at least we get to wait until morning to deal with the blow back on this one." Anko sighed as she tied up and gagged the tall swordsman.

The next morning Tenzin woke to find Haku sleeping peacefully in his arms and his smile almost re-opened his scars. He created a shadow clone and switched with it. He went downstairs after he fished a change of clothes out of his pack. He was making himself some coffee when he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Tsunami heading to the Kitchen. "Good morning! Why don't you rest ma'am, I'll get breakfast ready."

A very surprised Tsunami nodded and headed to the living room with a cup of tea. Tenzin started making a buffet set up of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and some fresh oranges that he unsealed from his personal stash. After everything was finished he went upstairs and gently shook Haku awake first and told her breakfast was ready. He then proceeded to nudge his brother with a toe (read: kicked so hard in the ass he nearly dislocated said toe), pointed to Hinata and signed 'Breakfast is ready. Get moving!'

He then proceeded to wake Shino, Anko, Kurenai. He passed over Kiba as he wanted to avoid the boisterous boy this early in the morning. He then moved to wake Zabuza, almost noticing too late the coils of ninja wire the already alert man was trying to gnaw through with his teeth. Taking note of the steam coming off the man's face and the abundance of tick marks and raised veins, he wisely decided to leave pissed off dogs lie. He headed back downstairs rather quickly.

Haku was feeling great! Sleeping next to a soft, warm pillow all night and now said pillow was telling her he had cooked breakfast too? Jackpot! She quickly went through her morning routine and headed to the kitchen. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. Boiled and scrambled eggs lay next to crispy and non-crispy bacon. Sausage in links and patties, pancakes with blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries next to fresh oranges!

Her mouth watered at the feast before her and then…_'Oh Kami, is that COFFEE?!'_ Haku would not readily admit it but coffee with a spoonful of honey was one of her favorite things in the world. Tenzin smiled as he gestured around at the spread. "Dig in!" Haku filled her plate and grabbed the chair next to the chef. Tenzin took out a scroll and with a poof of smoke a small clutch of Honey jars appeared. He spooned a generous helping into his coffee and looked up to see Haku's eyes fastened onto the thick golden liquid with hearts in her eyes. He smiled and handed her the jar.

"Feel free, I've got about another hundred and sixty pounds at home. I trade the Aburame back in Konoha seals for the honey and then I help Tsunade-Kaa-san with making mead in exchange for her home cooked cinnamon rolls. Speaking of which," Tenzin turned to the stairs as Hinata reached the bottom step. "They're in the stove still warm." The young Hyuga flashed a hungry grin as she dove into the kitchen.

Tenzin smiled and turned his attention back to breakfast. "Hinata is absolutely addicted to them. Never try to take them away. I did once and she hit me so hard I was unconcious for a week." Noticing Hinata come in from the kitchen he leaned closer and in a conspiratorial whisper he said "If you ever hear someone say code lavender in Konoha, duck and cover until the all clear is given. The Hokage had to institute that rule after Hinata knocked out a visiting official for spilling her morning treat!" Hinata blushed and swatted Tenzin on the head as she walked by.

Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "He making fun of you again Hina-hime? Don't worry I'll kick his ass later." Naruto threw a wicked grin over his shoulder that his brother returned. "On the day you beat me in a Taijutsu spar, I'll eat the Hokage's fluffy hat!" Anko Shino and Kurenai had just come down the stairs in time to hear the exchange, and the Genjutsu Mistress blushed furiously at the remark. When Haku asked why. Anko broke out into giggles.

"Tenzin beat her in a saturday night poker party a couple weeks ago, and one of the bets was any Genjutsu that person wanted cast. He chose to have her cast a Genjutsu on a fuzzy pink top hat so that it looked and felt like the Hokage's hat to the person wearing it. So the Hokage makes it through the whole day, not realizing the switch until he had a meeting with the Village Council. You could hear the laughter in Iwa! Tenzin got his ass kicked by the old man after a six hour chase."

Haku stared agape at Tenzin, whose face was a mask of innocence. To his surprise she broke into laughter. He was captivated by it and immediately vowed that no matter what he would find an excuse to hear that carefree laughter everyday of his life!

In the middle of the guffawing a still half-asleep Kiba and beyond enraged Zabuza made their appearance, the latter with a very sharp stub of sword in hand. Tenzin spine stiffened as he felt the cold embrace of death at his back.

"So, it saw that you were sleeping with my daughter last night."

Tenzin's feet itched to run and his hands suddenly got very anxious for the feel of a blade to protect himself. He swallowed and slid his spikes forward ever so cautiously, just in case Zabuza decided to forego good morning and get straight to the stabby part of his day. Haku put her arm around Tenzin's shoulders and then swatted her father on the side. Zabuza looked at his adoptive daughter with a powerful Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. "Just a little piece? Just one?! He heals quickly so it won't be permanent!" Haku shook her head as she become immune to the technique a long time ago.

"I know that what you want to cut off will regrow but I signed up for one hot boyfriend, slight dings and surface wear. Heart of gold, all original equipment. And I want to keep it that way." Tenzin and every other male in the room gulped simultaneously at the threat to remove a VITAL piece of equipment, as the Anko guffawed at the not so subtle innuendo. After Tenzin's frantic brain realized the second piece of information, it nearly stopped working completely as all his blood suddenly made its way elsewhere.

Zabuza and Teams 8 (minus Kiba) & 11 all noticed the sudden change in thought patterns on the part of Tenzin, and each had a different reaction. Zabuza pulled his sword back for a swing, Hinata blushed heavily as Kurenai did the same while nearly passing out. Anko and Naruto roared in laughter and Shino, stoic as ever, couldn't help a small blush painting the visible part of his cheeks. Kiba was clueless however and asked Anko what was so funny, causing her and Naruto to laugh harder at the exceedingly pervy, yet still naive young man.

Zabuza swung his sword with all his strength only to find himself frozen from feet to neck in a block of ice. He looked at Haku with pleading in his eyes. "Just one small slice? Just one?!" Haku shook her head as tick marks started to appear over her head. "No is no, now promise you aren't going to make a fuss when I let you out!" Zabuza huffed in defeat and promised. After she thawed him out he went outside to train (read: sulk).

After breakfast Kurenai, Shino and Kiba alongside a playful Akamaru went to the bridge to keep watch as they had been hired to. Anko stayed behind to keep watch over the house while the rest of the recovering ninja took the day to rest. Hinata and Naruto were going over several Jutsu scrolls in the shade of an old Oak that sat beside the house while Tenzin and Haku were playing a game of darts with ice Senbon sitting against the low stone wall around the house. After a few minutes of not being able to get comfy, Tenzin took off his utility pouch and dug around for the offending piece of equipment.

He was very surprised when his hands found the Raijin sword, covered in bloody mud to be the cause of his discomfort. He examined the weapon in his hand as Haku bent closer. "What are you looking for?" Tenzin's brows were furrowed as he turned the black hilt back and forth in his hand. "The damned thing must have a way to take it apart! But I can't find it…AHA!" Tenzin crowed.

Tenzin's trained had examined every square inch of the hilt until he finally found what he was looking for, a small set of set screws that were holding it together. He rummaged through his utility pouch and grabbed a small scroll. Unsealing it with a poof of smoke a variety of precision tools were laid out. Haku looked on as she watched him completely focus on his work. Her eyes widened in surprise when his eyes changed colors and she finally got an up-close look at them. "They can focus on smaller things better so I use them for small work like this." Tenzin said answering her unasked question.

_'They really are beautiful. They glow like fireflies in the night…'_ At this fanciful thought she smiled and continued watching Tenzin work. The raven haired Uzumaki had not forgotten his audience. "I'm trying to find out how the hell this thing works. When we were fighting, it felt like this thing was made of pure fuckin' lightning from the shock that it was giving me. But when I watched it go through your Senbon I realized it couldn't be straight lightning. It has to be either Chakra, or lighting natured Chakra, my bet is on the latter since it was shocking me."

Haku watched as he removed the last screw and the casing came off of the bottom, revealing a complex array of parts inside. Nestled into the middle of everything was clamped a small clear crystal covered in seals. "Naruto! Get over her." Naruto landed next to his brother a second later. "What's going on?" Tenzin looked at his brother with a gleam in his eyes as he screwed the pieces back together. "Run your chakra through this for me." Naruto shrugged and started to channel his chakra into the hilt. With a deafening hum that rattled the windows a blue white blade snapped forward narrowly missing Tenzin's head as he yelped and dove to the side.

The blade lanced through the rock wall behind him and extended forward almost six feet before stopping. Naruto instantly stopped the flow of chakra and the blade disappeared with a hiss. Tenzin turned a dark gaze on his little brother as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Eheheheh, oops…" Tenzin snatched the hilt back and looked at it again, then sighed and grabbed a pick from his tools. "Fuckin' idiots always painting shit black thinking it looks scary." With a growl he worked quickly and unearthed a small seal at the top of the grip.

Several seconds later he handed the Raijin back to his brother. "Try it now, see the seal at the top? It controls the length of the blade. That idiot Aoi left it on variable. Channel your Chakra into that and select three." Naruto nodded and a second later the blade snapped into brilliant life once again. This time however the hum wasn't deafening but still audible. Tenzin nodded and smiled as he looked on. "I was wrong. It is straight chakra, that bastard was just playing tricky and changed it to lightning. Hey bro? Try using lightning chakra through it."

Naruto nodded and he concentrated as the blade slowly started to crackle with arcs of electricity as it had when Aoi had wielded it. "Huh, I thought the color would change. Maybe it has to do with a person's Chakra affinity?" Naruto suddenly smiled as an idea popped into his head. "Hey bro, You said that that guy was manipulating the chakra after it came out of the hilt right? Let me try something." Naruto moved back and checked that no one was around him before focusing on the blade again. Suddenly the blade seemed to wilt and slumped to the ground. With a smile the younger Uzumaki started to move the hilt back and forth, the now limp blade moving like string. He suddenly spun in a circle and snapped his arm forward, the blade screeching as it lashed out like a bullwhip and sliced through the top of a large stump, leaving a glowing hot burn mark as the top of the stump slid off. Naruto's stance shifted as he glided through several moves with graceful fluidity, the glowing blade hissing and snapping like a snake. He stopped the flow of Chakra to the hilt once more as the stump fell into seven glowing pieces.

Naruto handed the hilt back to Tenzin and he then passed it onto Haku. "You try it Yuki-Hime." Haku blushed lightly and took the hilt from him. Standing up she ran channeled chakra through it and a brilliant white blade shone forth. After a few practice moves with different blade lengths she handed it back to Tenzin with a sigh. "It doesn't feel right and it depletes my chakra too quickly to be practical." Tenzin frowned as he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "How much Chakra does it use?" Naruto looked at the hilt in confusion. "I didn't even feel it. Maybe it's just because we have so much?" Tenzin nodded and filed that thought away to be perused later.

Haku turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "We've had a turn, why don't you try? You could just channel the chakra through one of your other Tenketsu right?" Tenzin nodded with a smile from his seat by the wall and brought his right knee up and placed the hilt against it. He started to channel his chakra and the blade flared into life with a deep bass growl. Hinata had finished reading her scroll and walked over just in time to see the blade ignite.

The blade that extended from the hilt was now a deep onyx with a corona of white around it. Tenzin looked at the blade in wonder. With a smile he then started to run his lightning Chakra through the blade and dark red arcs started to snap from the blade. He watched in awe for a few more seconds before he cut his Chakra and the blade fell silent. "Hey Hinata you want a turn?" "Sure!" The young woman caught the blade deftly as Tenzin tossed it to her and told her how to turn it on. Deep purple light shone from the blade as she marvelled at its beauty. With a sigh, she stopped her Chakra and handed the blade back to Tenzin. "That is just way too draining to use!" Haku agreed and explained Tenzin's theory that it was Chakra intensive, and the two walked off talking about what it was like to be with two chakra monsters like the Uzumaki twins.

Naruto and Tenzin stayed together and took the hilt apart again in much greater detail as Tenzin copied down every seal and detail of its construction. They had barely finished when Tazuna and his workers came by with grins on their faces.

"We did it! The bridge is finished!" Tenzin smiled and laughed with his brother as he stood up. Suddenly his smile grew wider as he walked up to Tazuna. "Great! But the news I have may be slightly better. Naruto and I spun off some clothes to go through Gato's mansion and the big warehouses by the docks, and we just found about thirty tons of food, medicine and around about ten million Ryo just sitting there with no one to claim it. No anyone that may be missing any of that stuff?" Tazuna and his workers looked at the boys in shocked silence before Tazuna grabbed the Twins in a bear hug, two rivers of tears shooting out of his eyes and nearly washing away the work crew behind him.

With help from the Twins clones and the villagers, all the food, medicine and money was distributed amongst the population along with all the deeds to shops land etc that Gato had taken. This led to a heartfelt speech and a four day fiesta with all the food, sake, beer and wine that Gato had hoarded in his mansion. After another two days to let everyone's hangovers to dissipate they started getting ready for the trip home. Tenzin and Naruto were taking another look at the Raijin when a wizened old man walked up.

"Where did you kids get your hands on an Uzumaki Chakra blade?!" At the mention of their name they looked up. "What do you mean? This is the Naidaime's sword Raijin." The old man shook his head. "I don't care who owns or owned the blasted thing! I'm telling you that's an Uzumaki Chakra sword." Tenzin's brain started working furiously over what the man said. Naruto was puzzled as well and turned to his brother. "The old matron of the orphanage said that I was named Uzumaki in honor of the clan that helped found Konoha, but if you were named the same, maybe it's a family name…"

Both boys looked at each other as the same thought played through their minds. 'We need to have a chat with the old man.' The old man harrumphed and turned away. "If you two brats want to find out the Island that Uzushiogakure was built on are two days sail by boat. My grandfather said that a guardian always ensured that only the Uzumaki had access to it. If you want to find out that would be the quickest way." He turned and walked away leaving the two boys to think on what he had said.

A few hours later after a heartfelt goodbye was said to Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, who had become friends with Naruto after his forceful removal of his guilt, they started to head out of the village. As they passed by the docks Naruto and Tenzin stopped the group and told them what the old man had said. "We're gonna use the boat that we got from Gato and see what we can find out. Just tell Sarutobi we'll be along in a few days." Haku nodded and stepped forward, grabbing Tenzin's collar and pulling him in for a kiss. "You better be back in a week or I WILL come and get you." Tenzin pulled her close and kissed her again as Zabuza quietly tried to bite through the handle of a Kunai. Hinata merely pulled Naruto into a hug and whispered into his ear. Naruto's knees almost buckled as Hinata pulled away and stood beside Kurenai. "Yep! Uh-Huh! Back in a week or sooner!" Tenzin looked at his brother in surprise as his little brother grabbed is arm and ran for the dock.

Haku turned to the young Hyuga with a wondering look in her eye. "What exactly did you say to him?" Hinata blushed furiously and leaned to whisper in her ear as the group walked forward, Haku pulled back quickly and turned to face the beet-red Kunoichi. "That is something you'll have to teach me." Hinata nodded as Zabuza suddenly felt the hair on his neck rise. _'The last time I felt this was when she was sleeping next to Tenzin.'_ The bandaged ninja looked at the rapidly retreating form of the Uzumaki twins. _'This doesn't bode well…'_

In the small boat Tenzin was steering out of the harbor and turned to his brother. "What the hell did Hinata say to you?" Naruto looked at his brother completely serious. "She promised that if we came back early from this little escapade she'd buy me as much ramen as I can handle for every day we come back early." Tenzin looked at his brother in suspicion. "What else? The look on your face wasn't exactly food related." A faint blush colored the blondes cheeks.

The small boat was puttering out of the harbor when suddenly the man in the light-house saw it accelerate, leaving twin rooster tails in the water from its double hulls. He shook his head and leaned back to keep watch.

_'Either he has someplace to be or he needs to get back in a hurry.'_

* * *

**Here's Chapter 6! Please Review for best effect!**

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Yes I know that Zabuza and Haku are slightly OOC but hey! My fic, my rules!


	8. Rewrite

Hey guys it's HeavensHellRazor here to apologize for what I'm about to do. The feedback from you guys has been awesome and I am gonna finish this fix but I have huge problems with pacing etc. That need to be addressed pronto. I'll have this fixed as quick as possible and will leave the fic as it is for your enjoyment. Please get back to me with comments/suggestions on what you think should be changed and I will do my best to oblige. Thankyou for your support!


End file.
